Twisted Interlude
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts. Re-taking the past one that many missed. Pyromaniacs, Vampire uprisings , proposals and a crèche in the Hogwarts staffroom. The years in between. Twisted Interlude.
1. Prologue

**Twisted Interlude**

AN: This fan fiction was written by myself-Francesca- and my very good friend Anna. We're posting it on my account as Anna doesn't have a account. We hope you enjoy this fan fiction and give us your feedback. I had to delete this and then re-publish it because we overlooked some typos and notes we left in (oops). So, here's the improved version (we hope).We obviously don't own the rights to Harry Potter otherwise this wouldn't be a fan fiction.

Flames are not appreciated here as they shall be used to roast marshmallows. (Anna says: Yummmm Marshmallows).We hope you like _Twisted Interlude _it's our summer boredom relief project.

**Prologue **

Solar Lovegood and Aisling Kilatre stood outside Gryffindor common room-waiting. Aisling was impatient but Solar's face was calm and dream-like, which irritated Ailsing even more than having to wait for their friends to get ready. Both Aisling being a Slytherin, and Solar being a Ravenclaw, could not enter the common room in order to speed their friends along and therefore had to wait outside the common room, with the fat lady glaring at them for even knowing where the common room was.

Aisling sighed and Solar hummed a Three Sisters song to himself. After another ten minutes of impatient sighing from Aisling and out-of -tune humming and occasional singing from Solar the fat lady told them to go away so she could have peace and quite staring deliberately at Solar, who was oblivious of his singing adverse affects on the nerves and patience of those in hearing range of him.

Aisling told Solar to shut-up and the fat lady allowed them to stay-though somewhat grudgingly.

Just as Aisling was reaching the end of her patience and Solar felt it about time he burst into song again their friends appeared in the door way.

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger , Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas claimed out of the portrait hole and grinned at them.

"At last" grumbled Ailsing and Solar smiled vaguely at them , too lost in thoughts about Hippogriffs and whether they ate daisies petal by petal or whole. Ginny smiled apologetically "Sorry, Ron was having a fit because he lost the book Hermione bought him. isn't he sweet sometimes , even if he is my obnoxious older brother." she made a face and Ron went bright red. Hermione laughed and Neville grinned unable to hide his amusement.

Aisling laughed too and patted Ron's shoulder "cheer up she won't dump you over that. "then paused "You'd have to lose 'a brief history a Hogwarts' to do that Ron" Ron smiled sheepishly and Aisling wondered if he had actually lost it -which sounded very like Ron- but knew that Hermione and Ron loved each other too much to ever break-up.

"Come on we're going to be late because of you slackers. We have to go and meet Luna and the others downstairs." Solar nodded to what Aisling had said confirming it and Ginny linked Aisling's arm and they made their way down stairs.

At the foot of the main stair case stood a group of pupils waiting for them. Luna Lovegood, fresh-faced, white blonde hair flowing loosely down her back and smiling broadly at them; Hannah Abbot , Shorter than the rest, smiling lazily ; Harry potter, eyes alight when he saw Ginny and his black hair aria ; Draco Malfoy, blonde hair hanging slightly over his forehead, blue eyes warm and a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. With them were Petra Roberts and Indigo Larkright. Petra was tall with long glossy black hair and bright green eyes. She was a Slytherin like Ailsing and Draco but fitted in well with the group. Indigo, a Ravenclaw ,best friend of Solar Lovegood , was slightly shorter than Petra ,had Brown hair and large grey eyes. They reached the others and after a summer -spent mostly together- apart. Embraced one another. As the school year was not intended they had made their way to school in different ways and only Solar and Luna had been able to get the train with the other pupils. Aisling was happy to see her friends again. They were an unlikely group but nevertheless fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Ailsing had a reddish brown colour for her hair which looked like copper, hazel eyes and skin paler then Luna's moon-white flesh. She was one of the tallest in the group, though also one of the youngest ,standing at five foot nine inches and being the same height as Draco.

Draco gave her a large hug which was not unusual , though she was the only person he hugged she had a feeling it was because it was she whom had brought him to the group.

Solar was laughing happily with Indigo. Ginny and Harry were locked in an embrace which seemed rather long-lasting. Hermione and Luna were hugging and exchanging stories of muggle holidays (as Luna had stayed with her muggle friend that summer in Devon), Neville and Dean were engaged with Petra's conversation -as they usually were- and Ron stood with Draco and Aisling. Aisling could tell he felt unconformable with Draco after everything that had happened last year but she adored Draco and wouldn't have him any other way. In the summer they had all spent together, working through grief , losses, love and problems she had become close to Draco. He was -unlike the others used to think- a very considerate boy. He had felt the need to put on a show for the others before because he couldn't let his family down lest as he feared the dark lord would have killed them. As it stood now Lucius has publicly apologised for all of his wrong-doing during and before the dark lords second grasp of power. Aisling remembered that well. It had been shortly after the fall of Voldemort , a couple of weeks at most, when Lucius had stood in the ministry foyer and made a speech.

_Lucius Malfoy, looked slightly nervous that morning. Pale but determined he walked up to the podium when the ministry official had finished his introduction of what he was doing. He was apologising. Lucius looked around at the people watching him. Waiting. He could see Draco and his wife looking just as pale as he was, tired and very proud of what he was doing._

_Lucius swallowed. He could see former students of Hogwarts that he knew from his time at Hogwarts, pupils of today and one of Draco's new friends. The girl who he had invited to their house. Aisling was her name. Long dark hair hung over her shoulders, hazel eyes stared unblinking at him. This made Lucius feel like it was only she that he was about to talk to which both put him at ease and strangely scared him out of his wits. She was standing with two adults though they were both obviously too young to be her parents, Lucius remembered Draco saying something about her parents though he could put his finger on it. The female with Ailsing could been no older than 25 and had short cropped blonde hair and very green eyes. She was talking to Aisling who nodded without taking her eyes off of Lucius. The male was slightly older and was well over six foot. He stood protectively at her side watching him with eyes such a dark brown they seemed to verge on black. His hair was an ebony black and was spiked up with gel._

_Lucius began to speak "Over the years during and between the dark...dark..."Lucius swallowed "Voldemort's rise to power for the second time, I did some very cruel and unwise things. I now fully admit that I was under no spell during his first rise to power and I acted under my own judgement. I was sent to Azkaban for my involvement in the sabotage of the last Tri-wizard tournament and accessory to the murder of Cedric Diggory and the attempted murder of Harry Potter numerous times. Many people suffered at the hands of...V-Voldemort and I regret to say that I willingly participated and at the time thought I was in the right." Lucius sighed slowly. _

" _I am apologising for the first time in my life. I regret my actions in hind-sight and I know what I did was wrong I am very sorry for everything I did. I ask for your forgiveness for all that I have done and I will gladly serve out my sentence in Azkaban for my crimes against the wizarding community." Lucius bowed his head to the crowd and looked at Aisling who bowed her head to him and smiled. He knew that at least one person aside from his family had accepted his apology, though Lucius wondered why it had seemed to personal to Aisling. The look on her face seemed to tell him that on some level she was there for more than just support for Draco , she was here for reason's of her own. Lucius wished he could place those fleeting words of Draco's about Aisling's family but found himself failing in his efforts. He wondered if he would find out some time soon, as he stepped down from the podium and joined his family. _

Draco's mother had volunteered her services to her sister to help her care for her young nephew Teddy; who was also Draco's new cousin. Along the way repairing part of her bond with her surviving sister and beginning to sort out their past differences. Narcissa had also begun working at saint Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries with memory charms as she had a talent for dispelling them. Her major patient she was working with was the former Hogwarts teacher Gildaroy Lockheart.

During the summer , Aisling reflected, many things had happened. Harry had ordered graves be made for Sirius (though there was no corpse) , Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. These graves now lay near the whomping willow and they planned to visit them regularly. Tonk's mother , who was looking after Teddy, now that his mother, father and her husband were dead she had found it hard and therefore after much persuasion on the part of the Weasley's (Mrs. Weasely to be exact) she and Teddy were now living comfortably at the burrow with the remaining Weasley's. Luna's house had been re-built and production of the quibbler had recommenced (show-casing Harry Potters defeat of Voldemort), Harry had made amends with his aunt , uncle and cousin for all that had happened in those years and they have returned to privet drives number four. Neville's parents had started to recover slightly and his mother had recognized him for one precious moment that he'd said he could die happier then he were would have before that moment. He and his grandmother had taken Seamus and his mother and father into their home as theirs had been destroyed in the raids. Ron had proposed to Hermione on the second day of the holidays by the lake and Hermione had been so thrilled she'd sprung on him and they'd both fallen into the lake. Hermione had been asked to be head of gridiron and professor Mcgonagal was headmistress.

Everything was going their way.

Petra, indigo, Solar and Ailsing hadn't been part of the group long but in the two months they had all spent at a summer home together they had become close friends. Luna had invited Solar , whom invited Indigo and Aisling and she had asked Petra to come. Though Petra had spent most of her time in the room she Luna and Aisling shared the others liked her enough and accepted her into the group.

Now the Tri-wizard tournament was back and nothing could look better. Though their delay was annoying they couldn't wait. "Come on. Tri-wizard announcement is about to start I want to see the goblet again" piped up Ginny. Aisling and Draco grinned and followed the others as they walked to the great hall.

Ready to watch this time. No Harry sticking his neck on the line . No more worry about dark lords. Just blissful time with friends and having fun.

Aisling looked at Draco sadly. Too old. Too much of a gap and too good a friend. Though she could wish she pushed it aside and followed the others. Ready to let the year of enjoyment begin.


	2. Miggle's Table

_AN: We hope you enjoy this chapter , though we're sure you want some action and you may find this chapter boring -this is a flash-back and we have reasons for it appearing as the first chapter. We promise you we have lots of twists and turns planned for you to read about as the story progresses. We hope you like this chapter anyway as although it's longer than we first intended. After this the action picks up. Please tell us what you think, though as before flames are not welcome._

_**Chapter One-Miggle's table **_

_Draco stood silently at the foot of his aunt's bed. Flashes of the great battle that had taken place at Hogwarts and his aunt Bellatrix's fate for siding with Voldemort. He couldn't control the memories that haunted him. The fire in the room of requirement , being attacked and then saved by Harry potter and Ronald Weasley , seeing the relatives morning their lost ones. Remus Lupin his old teacher, whom he knew was a member of the order of the phoenix and he never really liked but still; he was gone, Harry potter thought dead and his mother ,as she had later told him, pretending he was, Molly Weasley battling his aunt and Harry fighting Voldemort. _

_Memories crowded through his mind, blinding him. He closed his eyes against them, trying to shut them out. It was painful for him to watch , re-live the moments of pain. Not for himself though. He was beyond self pity. He felt guilt for all of those deaths that had taken place. It had all started two years before, when he had let the death-eaters into the school. People had died both times and Draco was the one who had caused it all, caused the death and devastation. _

_God, he was losing it__,__ he really was. Letting memories rule and defeat him so easily. He was guilty he had to face up to that fact and though he knew he would always have to face up to what he had done he also felt a need to move on and do some good with his life for once, which he doubted he could do if every time he closed his eyes images of corpses danced before his eyes blaming and damning him for all time. He sighed opening his eyes slowly. He was going to hell for it he just knew it. Though if there was a hell then Voldemort would most certainly be there and he'd be punished for betraying him at the end. Which ever way he looked at it his eternal soul was very much in deep water. Better to start doing some good now and help himself a little. He clenched his fist deciding there was no such thing as heaven or hell and he had no such thing as an eternal soul. He was just going to try and be a good person from now on, it seemed to work for __those well...other do gooders_

_Walking out of the room and along the high corridor leading towards the landing Draco pushed thoughts of what he'd done away from the front of his mind. _

"_Draco. Come down stairs for dinner please." It was his mothers voice which had __called him down stair to the dining room__. It was just his mother and himself now, as his father was finishing his sentence in Azkaban as he had promised after spending Draco's birthday with his wife and son. It was the only thing the ministry allowed him to bargain for. It was touching for Draco and he'd made the most of the day and his father had made him promise to never turn to dark magic again. Draco had agreed immediately knowing full well what pain dark magic had brought to a majority of wizarding families._

_Draco trudged down the plush carpeted stairs and pushed open the dining room door with his shoulder. His mother was laying the table and looked up as he entered, she smiled at her son and beckoned him closer. Draco walked towards his mother slowly and when he reached her she pulled him into a warm hug. Until recently Draco had never experience his mother's love. He knew she loved him but she hardly ever smiled and rarely hugged him. Now that Voldemort was gone she openly hugged him and showered affection on him. Obviously it was a ploy to get him to stay on the right side of the magical law but it was also he suspected because she didn't need to be a dark witch any longer and she could just be the person she was. Maybe not the nicest person, bad tempered and sour at times but all the same emotional and caring to her son and husband._

_Draco hugged her back , her small body griping him tightly. She was shorter than him by at least five inches, was petite yet very strong. She had no doubt been very popular a her time in Hogwarts._

"_Why are you laying the table mother? We do have a house-elf to do that" Draco said with a confused sigh. His mother nodded matter-of-factly to his question but sat before answering him. The chairs high back framing her as if sitting on a throne. _

"_Yes. I know dear but that Hermione Granger girl told me about house-elves and we don't have to treat them as slaves. We just have to be respectful because they enjoy their work. So I decided to help Miggle and lay the table" she smiled proudly at him and straightened her knife and fork._

"_That's all good and well but don't you think that will just tell Miggle that you think his work is not of the standard you require?" Draco replied. He wasn't against the idea , he quite liked the house-elf but he remembered the conversation as he had been with his mother at the time. Hermione had said you had to respect their work but to let them do their work. Never do something they are supposed to or they should think that you do not find their standard of work suitable and will be hurt or in some cases punish themselves._

_His mother frowned "You know sweetheart I think you're right. Should I un-lay the table?" she queried . Draco sighed._

"_No, mother just tell Miggle that you forgot and he'll assume it was just human __error; we do that sometimes__." he pulled out his high backed chair and sat down silently. Miggle appeared in the doorway with plates laden with steaming vegetables and meat. He gasped when he saw that the table had already been laid and looked up at Draco nervously._

"_Master Draco" he whimpered "Was Miggle's table laying not to your liking?" His eyes drew huge. Miggle wore a pair of blue socks, a woolly purple hat (which Hermione had sent him for Christmas) and an Orange and green tunic. None of the colours worked together quite but Miggle loved his clothes. As he was a free elf he had been looking for a house to serve when Hermione had found him and said she would help him. Draco remembered her appearing at his door and asking if they needed a house elf. Draco had said yes and agreed they would take Miggle as their elf. Draco had given him the socks when Miggle had broken a vase and stepped in the glass, cutting his feet to ribbons and still apologising for breaking the glass vase. Draco had taken the elf into the kitchen, sat him on the work top and used a pair of tweezers and his magic to extract the glass from Miggle's poor bleeding feet. He had then used copious amounts of antiseptic and wrapped them in thick bandages. That was when Draco had decided Miggle at least needed socks to protect his feet._

"_No Miggle. Your table laying is always to my liking. Mother simply forgot that you were to lay the table today. I do hope that does not bother you. We humans can be forgetful at times." Draco bowed his head slightly to Miggle to show that he was being sincere and waited for Miggle's response._

_Miggle's small chest grew with pride from Draco's compliment and a large smile pulled itself across the elves tiny face._

"_Of course Master Draco, Miggle does not mind. Thank-you Master Draco" He bowed to Draco happily. "Thank-you Mistress Narcissa" Miggle turned to Narcissa and bowed again._

" _Miggle has prepared Master Draco's favourite : roast potatoes, welsh beef and a selection of steamed vegetables." Miggle pushed Draco's plate onto the table in front of Draco, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes in order to reach the table._

_Miggle then scuttled across the large dining area and did the same with Narcissa's meal. Then bowing to both of them several times, backed out of the room saying. "Miggle hopes Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa enjoy Miggle's food."_

_Draco did enjoy the food. Then again he always did, the elf had become a welcome part of his life in the last three months and he couldn't help but feel deep affection for Miggle with his enormous round blue eyes , mismatched clothes and wide smile. Draco always felt guilty about his old house elf dobby's fate by the hand of his cruel aunt but hoped that by looking after Miggle he could in some way repay Dobby for what he let happen._

_That was the day that Aisling visited Draco's home._

There was a knock at the front door and Miggle appeared in the dining room again.

"Master Draco, Mistress Aisling is here to visit you. Miggle hopes you don't mind but Miggle asked her to wait for Master Draco in the drawing room. Miggle hopes he did right."

Miggle's eyes grew huge staring at Draco concernedly.

Draco nodded to the elf " Yes Miggle you did right." he smiled pushing back his plush chair and walking to the door. " Mother, I'm not sure how long I shall be so don't wait for me to have desert." He nodded to Miggle and followed the small house elf to the drawing room.

Miggle entered and spoke to Aisling " Master Draco is here Mistress Aisling." He bowed then stepped aside as Draco walked across the threshold.

"You may go and attend to Mother now Miggle."

Miggle bowed again saying "yes Master Draco."

Draco stoop in the door way watching Aisling. She had been looking at the books that the tall selves were laden with, reading the titles. Aisling turned to him when Draco walked in and smiled.

"Hey Draco" she wandered over to the swivel chair that stood by a large writing desk and sat down still grinning at him. "Your house-elf, Miggle wasn't it?, he's very polite. Adorable too." she nodded.

Draco moved further into the room staring at Aisling.

"Yes, he's very good at his job" he said as he took a seat in one of the two armchairs by the desk. " I haven't seen you for a while. I-I didn't think I'd see you again after last time" Draco hung his head remembering their last meeting three months ago. Aisling had refused to talk to him. Then again he understood why but the fact that she was here to see him now must have mean that she had forgiven him, which pleased him. As aside from Crab and Goyle ,who were really just lackeys not friends, Aisling was his only proper friend. Not that anyone knew that at school, she was three year younger than him and usually spent time in the library or around the Herbology greenhouses.

Aisling nodded " I'll admit freely Draco, that I didn't trust you for a while but I am your friend after all and friends see the best in each other." she smiled again " I was upset about Robbie and I wasn't thinking straight , I'm sorry I was so horrible." she sighed.

Draco nodded " I know. Though you shouldn't be apologising"

Aisling suddenly laughed "Where has your ego gone Draco? Are you being humble? Oh that I thought I would never see. Well at least you admit you have been in the wrong. Everyone does things they regret Draco don't keep beating yourself up about it you didn't kill anyone." she leaned back in the chair looking at Draco to see how he'd react.

"I guess we all make mistakes" he agreed. "So we're good again?" he asked. Aisling nodded " Yeah, we're good." Aisling added.

Later in the evening Draco sat with his mother and Aisling in the library. Miggle was sat on Aisling's lap because she had picked up the elf and placed him there and Miggle seemed quite happy to stay there as he had taken an instant liking to her.

"So did you just come here to sort that out or was there any other reason for this visit?" asked Draco. Aisling laughed " always looking for my hidden motives aren't you Draco? Yes as a matter of fact there was though." she moved her legs beneath her on the sofa. " Petra, Indigo, Solar and some of the others are going to the summer house and I'm invited and I wondered if you wanted to come." she smiled encouragingly at him and Draco considered it.

"I suppose so as long as mother doesn't mind that would be nice. Who else is going all together?" Draco asked. Aisling's face lit up.

"Well there's me obviously, indigo, Petra , Solar, Solar's cousin Luna, Hannah, Dean, Neville, Ginny and I think Hermione. I'm not sure if anyone else is going but it's Indigo's old summer home up in Cornwall." she grinned happily. Draco nodded then turned to Narcissa.

"Mother?" he asked wondering if his mother would be okay alone in the house if he went away with Aisling and her friends.

Narcissa's face broke into a large smile " Why of course Draco. Go and have fun with Aisling and your other friends I'll be fine." she patted Draco's knee affectionately "I'll be fine sweetheart , after all I have Miggle to keep me company". Draco nodded "Okay Mother, I'll go."

The next day Aisling and Draco arrived at the house looking around at the stately home with slightly overgrown gardens and slightly run down paint work. Aisling smiled "here we are, Indiee said he was inside so we can just go in." she walked through the large front gates and they trudged up the long front drive tripping over pieces of fallen branches from the trees that lined the walkway. As they came to the large oak front door, Draco bit his lip "Don't worry" said Aisling noticing the look on his face " everyone likes you Draco you're a nice person you just have to let people see the real you more often." Then she turned away from him and knocked on the thick wooden opening. Then they waited. They could here a loud thump , a grumbling and then laughter . Next thing they knew Indigo's face appeared at the door looking disgruntled, then grinned at them when he noticed who it was at the door. He stepped back to let them in and they entered.

"Welcome to Mitsburg house. don't ask me why it's called that because I have no clue" Indigo pulled a face and they dropped their bags. Petra came down the steep spiral stairs which where in the centre of the large foyer. She spotted Aisling and came hurrying down to where they stood and embraced her. "You made it" she smiled. " come on everyone's in the gardens, they are beautiful full of flowers and they have a fountain here!" she told her excitedly. Taking Aisling's hand and pulling her toward a door behind the stairs which led through to a low balcony that then descended to the gardens which stretched out before them. Aisling laughed " Wow this is going t be such a good holiday." and she and Petra ran down the steps to the forest of blooming flowers and bushes.

Draco stood with Indigo at the top of the stairs and Indigo gave him a sideways look " We don't all forgive you , you know. People died and some of them were relatives of ours. " Indigo sighed " but Aisling trusts you and I guess that will have to do for now. Remember though trust must be earned not given without cause. You'll have to earn mine."

Draco nodded " Yes , I understand. I plan on earning it. I am sorry for everything that happened .I want to make amends."

Indigo smiled despite himself " good to here . I don't dislike you dude it's just that Harry and Ron don't trust you right now. Though being on holiday together should sort that out." he patted him on the shoulder and then followed Petra and Aisling down the grey stone steps.

Harry and Ron? On holiday? Here? Draco had a feeling Aisling had some explaining to do later but he might as well try and be on speaking terms with his old enemies. For everyone's sake.


	3. A welcoming to Rivals

**Chapter 2- A welcoming to rivals**

_AN: We couldn't remember how to spell Goyal (goyle?) so if anyone would be kind enough to let us know. Thank-you. Please R&R we'd love to hear your opinions on our fan fiction. Thank-you again._

_Also, Anna says : sorry for the bad entrance to Ravenclaw tower I am a Gryffindor after all not a Ravenclaw. Frankie's the Slytherin/ Ravenclaw._

They had the just reached the large oak doors that towered over the party of students. Tiny professor Flitwick could just be seen bobbing about the pupils, organising them into houses and year groups. Professor Mcgonagal beckoned to Hermione to come forth; as the new head of Gryffindor she had to sit with the other teachers. Solar noticed that she was rather reluctant to let go of Ron's hand.

"You'll be fine." Said Ron, giving her a peck on the cheek and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. As Hermione made to go, Solar pulled her back and he and Aisling sandwiched her in a hug.

"Good luck" they said together, Hermione smiled whilst disentangling herself.

"Wish me luck!" she said and walked off after professor Mcgonagal, and into the great hall.

"But you already wished her luck." Said Luna looking worried "maybe, she has been attacked by Ragsspurt?"

"Maybe she has!" added solar looking worried "we should go warn her!"

"No guys, don't!" said Aisling flapping her hands at them "it's just an expression no need to worry about anything she'll be fine."

"I don't know, we mustn't forget about the Slytherins!" sniggered Ron. Aisling blanched at this remark and, raising an eyebrow pointed to herself, then Draco, then Petra in quick succession. "Oh right," said Ron looking sheepish. Aisling laughed at this.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you don't think of us as evil Slytherins!" smiling as she said it. Solar knew that Draco and Petra did not mind, simply because Aisling did not mind. She seemed to have that effect on people he thought as they entered the great hall for the feast.

They all stuck together as they entered the room, Solar and Luna both looking up at the enchanted ceiling (it was a crystal clear night, perfect for star gazing in Solar's opinion). As they walked up the long hall they detached themselves at their house tables, Petra, Draco and Aisling to the Slytherin table; Luna, Solar and Indigo towards the Ravenclaw table; Hannah to the Hufflepuff table and Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville and a nervous looking Ron towards the Gryffindor table. "Ron looks as if he's suffering from a bad kreeper bite." said Luna as they took their seats at the long Ravenclaw table.

"He's probably just worried about Hermione." Replied Indigo smartly before Solar had a chance to reply.

"Hi Indigo." Said a voice. Solar looked down from the ceiling, which he had been staring at, to see a pretty looking 4th year smiling at indigo, and completely blanking him and Luna as if they were but part of the table.

"Err…hi." Said Indigo looking completely confused, as he always did, when a member of his fan club spoke to him. "Good summer?" he added before any other girl came up to him.

"Oh, it was good I had fun." Said the girl, giggling before running off to her even more hysterical friends.

"Why do they do that?" asked Indigo for the hundredth time. "It's because you're handsome." Said Luna, wisely.

"No I'm not." Said Indigo in surprise. "Why would you think that, Luna?"

"because you look exactly like the perfect man described in witch weekly last week, and so hence, they must all see that as handsome and so you as handsome." said Solar, finally looking down from the ceiling and know gazing intently at Indigo with his large grey eyes.

"Err…" said indigo looking shocked at this answer "hang on… did you say witch weekly?" he added in shock "But… that's a GIRLS magazine, why are YOU reading a GIRLS magazine?!" Indigo looked shocked and amused at his best friend.

"What's wrong with reading a magazine aimed at girls?" said Solar "Luna reads Wizards World. So why can't I read witch weekly?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno mate." Replied Indigo truthfully "I suppose it's just not accepted in today's society to cross magazine gender aims if you're a guy." contemplated Indigo, looking serious. "You do have a certain way of making us all think Sol." Laughed indigo.

"Is that so?" Solar mused, "Maybe I could start a column in the quibbler. I could do my first one on magazine gender barriers and how they should be stopped before we all become too concerned on whether an action is masculine or feminine; that men never take baths and women never play Quidditch! What do you think Luna?"

"Maybe…" Said Luna dreamily "though, you'd have to speak with Father." Though, I don't think the holy head harpies would stop playing Quidditch do you?"

"Right again Luna!" laughed Indigo but he quickly stopped as right at that moment professor Mcgonagal stood up and put a hand in the air for silence.

"Here we go!" said Luna looking excited.

"As many of you know, the Tri-wizard tournament is to take place this year, and so, we need two other schools to take part in it. Therefore, I am glad to introduce to you, the delegates from Beauxbaton!" and as she spoke, the door burst open and a flock of glittering faeries and twittering birds entered the hall in a haze of blue. From behind them, just visible, was a group of young witches and wizards in powder blue robes each carrying a wand and looking excited and nervous as they banished the creatures away. Solar was impressed, not a single feather of wing remained, and as the last bird disappeared, a woman appeared. A woman wearing glittering jewellery, and a large smile.

"May I present Madame Maxine head mistress of Beauxbaton academy of magic?" As she finished, professor Mcgonagal burst into applause, much as Dumbledore had done all those years ago giving signal for the rest of the school to do the same. "Please, dear guests," said Mcgonagal as the applause died down. "Come and join us." So, the gathering from Beauxbaton made their way to the Ravenclaw table much as they had done previously.

"No change there." muttered Indigo as a beautiful girl sat next to him, batting her eyelids and shaking her long blonde hair.

"Yes, it seams women are drawn to you like a scalamder to a fire" commented Solar who was nodding wisely.

"What?" exclaimed Indigo laughing and looking round "Oh!" he said in astonishment as he noticed the girl "er… hi there erm… I mean er… Bonjour!" He smiled weakly at the girl, who seemed to smile even more brightly as he spoke.

"It must be an Aura about you Indigo; maybe you were blessed by a heart nymph at birth." Commented Luna.

"Or maybe he has pelota in his star quadrant." Mused Solar.

He had to admit, discussing the way girls seemed to swoon over indigo was his favourite pastime know days. Then, a loud bang was heard from outside the tall wooden doors and even the mass of swooning girls looked up.

"I believe Durmstrang has arrived." Said professor Mcgonagal, smiling and looking expectantly at the doors, just as every other pair of eyes in the hall at that moment. Even Solar's.

Aisling, Petra and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, avoiding the gazes of the other members of their house, and looking up at professor McGonagall. Aisling could not help but remember professor Dumbledore, she had only been a first year when the goblet of fire had been at Hogwarts last, but Dumbledore had always set her mind at rest. That everything would work itself out, and that her family would not die. She had been so very wrong. Nevertheless, she had always had faith in Dumbledore. No matter what. She still did, because she remembered him; talking to her in the corridor; showing her Fawks in his office and telling her about his great, and many, discoveries. She had adored Dumbledore, like an elderly and kind uncle. She had always assumed that this was because he knew her brother, Maximilian; taught him and been a good friend to him. Of course when her brother died, because he had been much older than her, she barely knew him, she had always relied on Dumbledore to certify that he did exist. That he had lived. He was a source of information on him. However, know, that source was gone. A dried up well. All that remained for Aisling was the memories, memories that she knew would stay with her forever. Suddenly, the bang jerked her from of her train of thought. She found her eyes drawn to the doors from where it had emitted.

They were flung wide a split second later, followed by jets of red light. Automatically, Aisling ducked and reached for her wand, which was hidden in the inside pocket of her robes. Stunners. The only explanation. What else could cause that vivid red in a spell? They hit the wall…but left no mark. None. Just as Aisling reappeared from under the table, a cloud of dark smoke emitted from the open doorway. Dark shadows could just be discerned, walking forwards from within. One by one figures appeared. It was obvious who it was now. Not death eaters as Aisling had secretly feared, but boys and girls. Each solemn faced and wearing blood red robes and fur capes. Without awaiting invitation, they all made a b-line for the Slytherin table. Aisling was not sure she wanted them there, not sure, she wanted association, with them. One man she did recognise at first was showing consideration. One man to old to be a student was raising a hand to shake Professor McGonagall's outstretched one. One man was muttering apologise for his students. Victor Krum.

"As you can see." Said Professor McGonagall, giving her trademark glare to the new arrivals (whom Aisling was pleased to note that at least some were shrinking away in fear of McGonagall). "Our next lot of visitors has arrived. I introduce to you the delegate's from Durmstrang," A smattering of fearful applause followed this "and their headmaster Professor Victor Krum." A definite swarm of applause followed this. For hadn't every single one of them seen him play in that years Quidditch world cup? Seen him been narrowly beaten, yet again, by Ireland by just ten points? Seen that catch, so early on in the match? Yet, to her amazement, Krum didn't seem at all pleased by this applause. In fact, he seemed positively shy about it, making his way quickly to the absent chair next to Hermione. Aisling could not help notice how Hermione blushed at this, and was instinctively holding onto her ring o-so tightly. "Since we are all here now, I suppose it would be fitting to start the feast."

At her words dishes of all sorts appeared onto the plates before them. Some were recognisable: chips, steaks, peas, carrots, pies, roast chickens and a bowl of liquorice all sorts. However, some were distinctly foreign. Neville thought he saw snails and pulled a face of disgust. "Who does he think he is?" roared Ron as he took a bite out of his chicken leg "waltzing in here and sitting right next to her." Oh, it was Hermione. Neville seemed to remember a certain 'bad blood' between them. Though, it looked to Neville as though Ron was simply suffering from 'the green plague' as his Gran would have put it. "I mean what's he doing here? He's too old to take part!" he added still taking large bites from his slowly disappearing chicken leg.

"Well, he's headmaster isn't he." Said Harry simply "He must do something when it's not the world cup. Maybe they train nearby, who knows?" He added returning to his plate of chips and steak and kidney pie.

"I don't see why you should worry Ron." Piped up Neville "Hermione's your fiancé not his. Its not as if she's going to run away with him is she?" Ever since his help in defeating Lord Voldemort Neville had become a lot braver, after all, what could be scarier than the most evil wizard of all time?

"Well, he better not try anything." Replied Ron darkly "'cos if he does, then I'll get his head and…" Ron made a pounding motion with his fist.

"Yes, you'll punch is skull in yada-yada-yada." Said Ginny, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Can we forget the shows of loving affection and trust in Hermione for a second? Then, talk about something else?" She, unlike him, was cutting up her leg neatly and putting it into her mouth without causing first year girls to squirm at the sight of her. "What do you reckon the Beauxbaton lot are like this year? They don't seem to be as miserable as last time." Commented Ginny, gazing over at Solar and the others on the Ravenclaw table. Ginny laughed. Sure enough, there was Indigo looking awkward as ever as the Beauxbaton girls were all staring at him adoringly. "When is that boy gonna realise that he's actually very attractive!" At this, Harry and Ron spun round to stare at her, "Well, it's true!" Harry was still looking hurt as Neville tried to hide his grin "but remember Harry, I'm dating you, not indigo. I'd rather have you any day, stupid!" tapping him on the head with her fork before kissing it better.

Back over on the Ravenclaw table the puddings had just arrived, and Luna and Solar were tucking into large portions of dark chocolate pudding with lashings of fresh cream. As Solar chewed his pudding slowly savouring every mouthful of sweet, hot, chocolatey, sauce he looked up at Indigo, who had not touched his black forest gateau. Instead, he was looking at the girl sitting next to him with a look of fear and surprise on his face. "What's wrong Indigo?" He asked after grudgingly swallowing his pudding "you look as if you've just seen a Crumplehorned Snorkack walk past!" said Solar only him and Luna laughing at his joke (you just didn't get Crumplehorned snorkacks in this region of the world!).

"What?" said Indigo finally turning around "seen a what?"

"A Crumplehorned Snorkack. Remember. I showed you that book I got during the holidays!" said Solar brightly. "You did read it, didn't you?" added Solar looking crestfallen. "Oh them! Er yes, I did read it Sol!" Lied Indigo. Making Solar upset was like drowning a puppy; it was too cruel to do.

"Oh, well, then that's okay then!" said Solar returning to his pudding "remember to eat your gateau. Its really nice you know." He added before putting a piece of creamy chocolate gateau into his mouth.

"When are you going to realise, that girls find you attractive?" Said Luna, in her dreamy fashion.

"Erm. When they, well…do." Replied Indigo blushing and returning to his pudding as an attempt to ward off unwanted questions.

After every plate was empty, including Solar and Luna's, the puddings disappeared too, and Professor McGonagall stood up. Immediately the hall went silent, the Durmstrang pupils among the first to comply (obviously not wanting to get into even more trouble with McGonagall, a wise move in Aisling's opinion).

"Now we are all finished with our food, I am able to tell you more about the tri wizard tournament. As before, only those who are of age may enter." Groans emitted from the lower years, but none from the upper. Clearly, they all remembered the last tournament. Aisling herself was now reliving that horrific moment. Harry emerging from the maze, with a limp body clutched in his hands. Cedric's, limp body. The whole reason it was AT Hogwarts again rather than another school; the deaths. A tear could not help but trickle down Aisling's cheek. She felt a warm hand clutching hers, and looked up to see Draco smiling at her.

"This is for your own safety. An age line will be drawn so that none under seventeen may put their name and school…" and with a flourish of Professor McGonagall's wand a crate, unseen before by Aisling, burst open and a roughly cut wooden goblet came spiralling out of it to land on a recently conjured pedestal. It would have been quite unimpressive if it were not for the blue-white flames dancing with a mesmerising beauty from its brim. Gasps were heard from the crowed, each pair of eyes transfixed on the cup. "in the Goblet of Fire." Finished McGonagall. "I must remind you. Do not enter believing that these tasks are to be, as the muggles put it, a walk in the park. Danger, fear, terror lurk round every corner for the Witch or Wizard chosen to represent their house. But, the rewards are great. It is up to you whether you dare risk everything to obtain fame, glory and pride. You have been warned. You have forty-eight hours in which to use to put your name into the goblet, which shall stay here, in the great hall until we meet again, or as some of our guests might say, Aurivour!

Silence hung in the air after this speech. Was that it? Was that all to be said? No mention of Cedric? What dangers were to be had this year? These questions buzzed around in Aisling's mind like Doxys, each one with a poisonous bite to it. But one question was burning excitedly in everyone's mind. Who was to be picked this year?

As the staff stood up and, left a bemused looking Hermione unsure whether to stay or go, stunned looking pupils got to their feet and began to file out the hall at the abruptness of the ending of the feast. Aisling, Petra and Draco were hanging back, waiting for the others so that they could discuss the events. After a while, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor group came towards them along with Hermione coming down from the staff table. "I doubt any of you are going to enter." Said Luna, the first to talk as they exited the great hall.

"Not me." Said Harry "I've had enough near death experiences to last me a life time!" he laughed, the others joining in.

"Is it even possible to enter when you're supposed to of left school?" asked Ron curiously "You're not thinking of entering are you?! Not after what we saw and went through last year? Do you want a dragon burning your head off or something!" shouted Hermione in shock.

"NO!" said Ron defensively "But… I was just wondering is all."

"Well don't. I doubt anyone in our year will enter." Said Hermione

"I dunno. I heard Goyle's gonna enter." Said Draco. He didn't often talk when Harry and Ron were involved in the conversation, but this was one of those rare occasions when he did.

"What!" they all said in surprise

"Yeah. Reckons he's got a chance what with his: 'almighty macho power'" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"He's right." Said Petra smiling, showing a fanged tooth as she did.

"I heard Richardson was going to enter." Said Luna "you know, that blonde, blue eyed Ravenclaw in our year."

"What? The really massive one?!" said Ginny in shock "well, I suppose he's got a chance. He's okay at magic, but then again he's mediocre at everything!"

"Our stop!" said Aisling brightly and she, Draco and Petra bid the others good night and headed down the stairs to the dungeons as the others headed up the main staircase.

"What about you Indigo? Got any inside information? Anyone in your year going to try?" said Neville curiously, he remembered how many people had tried last time and ended up with beards for their trouble.

"Well, I did here Oaks wants to try." He said sheepishly, "but well, she's not exactly amazing at potions. I reckon she just want to get out of the OWLs -as we missed them last year."

"But she's really nice. It would be nice if another Hufflepuff were Hogwarts champion. Well, good night." said Solar and with that he walked of towards Ravenclaw tower, followed shortly by Indigo and Luna.

As a result of his unintentionally speedy exit, he was the first to reach the doorknocker, but he waited for the others anyway. You could never be too certain whether the question would be easy or hard, and so it was always wise to have company when wanting to enter. When they arrived, he grabbed the eagle and rapped smartly on the door. The familiar voice came out of it "when would a spark not fly from a wand?" Solar thought about it for a moment before answering, "Well, it could be that the person holding the wand is not magical, such as a centaur or possibly that the wizard or witch in question is not wishing to cast sparks at that moment." Solar smiled. He did love these little questions.

"Well backed up." said the handle.

"Thank you!" he replied brightly, and holding the door open for indigo and Luna to enter before him, he clambered into the round blue room that always reminded him of a night sky. "Well, no point staying up late reading down here. Best go to bed so we can have an early start tomorrow, good night boys!" said Luna and with that, she skipped off up the stairs to her dorm, her blonde hair flowing neatly behind her.

"Your cuz' has a point," said Indigo. "I mean, if were going to the Whomping willow, it would be wise to have our wits about us!" added Indigo "Come on Sol." and with that he walked off up stairs. Solar paused to pick up Inky (his black cat with white socks) and headed off up the stairs after Indigo.

When he got to his bedroom, he placed Inky on his bed, scratching her ears, and proceeded to change into his blue pyjamas with the silver moons and gold suns on them- his favourite pair, a Christmas gift from his mother. (Indecently Luna had a matching pair from her father.) Indigo rolled his eyes at the sight of Inky "you have got to be the only boy in Hogwarts with a cat!" said Indigo laughing as he did.

"But, you've met Inky. I showed her to you at the summer house! I thought you liked her!" Said Solar in surprise.

"I do, I mean she's very friendly and all, but still, a cat! What happened to good old owls?"

"Well. I already have a family owl. What's the point in having two? A cat's far more affectionate. She's like my cuddly hot water bottle!" said Solar proudly, tickling the ears of Inky.

"It's a good job you've got me to defend you mate, or else you'd be toast when the others boys see her!" and with that he got into bed.

"Why? Would they be jealous?" said Solar as he got into his own bed.

"Never mind Sol, I forgot you read witch weekly. Just get some sleep mate." Indigo turned over and, judging by he's deep breaths, he had already fallen asleep. Solar put his head on his pillow. What did he care if the boys in his dorm made fun of him? That's all they could do really. Lovegoods have been putting up with that since the dawn of time. There skin was tougher than Trihorn hide and their brains tougher still. Then he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming dreams of friends, family and Trihorn and crumplehorned snorkack hybrids.


	4. A Grave Matter of Fact

AN: Okay , we're working on the idea that it is 2008 in the wizarding world and this means Harry was born in 1990 rather than 1980 but this way we can use dates and you all know that we're using this as our time-line. Which also gives us the advantage of motioning actual events without being out of sync with the story. If this confuses anyone please let us know :D

**Chapter Three -A Grave Matter of Fact**

The next day dawned frostily for a September morning; it was Sunday and after the events of the night before the group of friends decided to meet at breakfast. The day was bright despite the cold, Petra and Aisling sat at the Slytherin table waiting for Luna and Ginny. Ron, Harry and Hermione had said they were going to the library; while Neville, Solar, Indigo and Dean had got up close to dawn to play Quidditch.

Luna had arrived some time before and the three girls ate toast coated with strawberry jam while they waited for Ginny to appear. As they munched the slightly burnt food Aisling spoke, thinking aloud more than anything "Is it just me or are we always waiting for someone or something?" she shrugged in a bemused fashion and reached across the table to pour herself a mug of hot chocolate.

Luna smiled "I do suppose it is the disadvantage of having so many friends, which is if you find friends a disadvantage. I do find them quite nice though." Aisling offered her the pitcher of hot chocolate and Luna held out her mug for her to re-fill it for her. Aisling nodded at Luna's statement, and then sighing took a sip of her drink. Petra frowned at the table and didn't notice that the sticky jam which her toast was laden with was dripping off of the bread and onto the table.

"Friends are very important though, no matter what the disadvantage they produce. I believe that, anyway. I mean to say if it were not for friends we would act completely differently because we act on society's acceptable behaviour which we mimic from companions and parental figures which have significant power and regard in our lives." Petra finished then blushed, turning to Aisling. "I'm sorry Ais; I was reading your mind without realising again. I don't know why I seem to do that to you all the time." Petra sighed and hung her head.

Aisling smiled over the rim of her mug at her, and then placed it on the wooden surface. She considered Petra's words. "I can but assume, that it is because we spend so much of our time in such close proximity to one another. You no longer notice my mind activity, you simply process it as thought connected to you. Telepathy can be, it would appear, a difficult gift to bare. Though of course, in our wizarding community, we name that particular gift Legilamency."

Just as Petra began to frown at this and nod in agreement and Luna finished her cup of hot chocolate Ginny appeared behind them. She smiled and patted Luna on the shoulder, saying "I'm only five minutes late and you've started on the complex conversations. Honestly, I don't know how you manage to string so many words together so early in the morning Ais." Ginny shook her head in mock confusion, smiling all the while.

Aisling stood. "I don't know how I do it either, it must be the fact I'm a genius" she flicked her hair over her shoulder pretending to be serious but failing utterly as her face broke into a smile and a laugh escaped her lips, which then caused the other girls to laugh as well. After they caught their breath, Petra and Luna also stood and they looked at Ginny.

"Where are we going?' asked Luna quietly, staring up at Ginny who was now an inch taller then she. Ginny grinned then using an off hand tone, told them.

"First we're going to go and round up the boys and after that were going to see Sirius, Tonks and Lupin." after that she looked down at her feet. She missed Tonks a lot and every time she thought about her and her little boy tears pricked the back of her eyes. Ginny had always been closer to Tonks than any other member of the order, so when she was killed it made it that much harder for her to accept it. Ginny found it impossible to take in that the once lively, recently married auora and new mother would never walk through the door of Grimald place or the burrow again. Falling over everything and making her laugh as they played with Crookshanks.

Poor Teddy. Alone in the world so young, like Harry. Ginny smiled sadly at Luna , Petra and Aisling. Petra and Aisling may have never met Tonks but they had both met Lupin and Sirius, Lupin had taught Petra as a third year and Aisling had met him while on a visit to Hogsmeade from her home nearby with Petra. Until recently the others had not known that both Aisling and Petra had met Sirius, Ginny remembered when they had let slip about the meeting to the others.

Aisling and Petra had been inseparable even then, despite the fact that Petra was three years Aisling's elder. The two girls had been walking through the hills while on holiday at Aisling's brothers house in France. Ginny remembered the story so well and it was a cheerful one compared to the many they knew. She turned to Aisling and Petra saying "Ais, Petra, remember that summer you met Sirius in France?" both girls nodded. "Tell us the story again. I'd like to hear it." Petra and Aisling looked confused but agreed. Ginny smiled as she, Luna , Petra and Aisling walked through corridors and towards the large Hogwarts grounds. It would take quite a while to walk down to the Quidditch pitch-plenty of time for Aisling and Petra to re-tell the story from so long ago. So, as Ginny had requested as they walked the two girls repeated their story of their first meeting with Sirius Black, five years before.

_Aisling was a tall ten year old, standing at least two inches above most of her peers at the muggle school she attended in Ireland, Dublin. Stood beside her was Petra, at thirteen years old Petra didn't looked particularly different from how she would when she was older. She had long , thick black hair which was tied down her back in an elegant plait and she was much taller than Aisling. The girls said goodbye to Max at the front door ,whom had handed them sandwiches wrapped in brown paper in case they didn't get home in time for lunch at twelve, and set off down the dirt path that led away from the château ._

_It was an incredibly sunny day though as it was July the girls didn't think much of it being very hot. They trudged up a small hillock covered in slightly burnt grass and wandered down the vaguely marked track through the woods. They had great fun looking at the small circles of flowers they lined the just discernible path and looking around them. They spent some time daring each other to stand in a circle of toadstools , or as they decided a, faerie ring, to see if one of them would get sucked through limbo to tir na n'og or the faerie isle. Though neither of them turned out to be brave enough and they had wasted a good hour and a half trying to pluck up the courage or persuade the other, they cheerfully continued on their way. They then spent a further hour watching a family of rabbits hop around in a glade and managed to get close enough to stroke them, though as soon as they did the mother rabbit ushered her babies back to their burrow and they had been sure if animals spoke -like they did in Disney films- then she would have been telling them off and making them eat the green part of the clover (just like thumper in Bambi). They moved on up through the forest deciding that they were too old to watch Bambi. Obviously forgetting the fact they had watched it the night before and both cried when Bambi's mother got shot then needed Max to calm them down._

"_Hey look a river!" yelled Petra as they came over the brow of a particularly steep hill and pointed to the flowing water. Aisling appeared beside her and frowned. _

"_It's a stream, not a river Petra" Petra looked at her, Aisling looked serious which wasn't anything overly new to her and grinned. Aisling may have only been ten but Petra had a feeling she would always be much smarter than her. She simply shrugged._

"_Shall we call it a brook and make it even?" she asked. Aisling wavered then nodded._

"_though it's nothing like a brook, you know that don't you Petra?" Petra shrugged_

"_all the same really. Come on." she grabbed Aisling's pale hand in her own equally pale one and pulled her toward the 'brook'. Aisling sighed and let herself be dragged along telling Petra about streams and rivers. _

" _A brook is a small stream, a stream is a small river they are all different sizes." she explained as they went and Petra replied _

" _like I said, all the same…"smiling at her and Aisling frowned. It wasn't all the same they were all different. Then again she may as well let it go and let Petra call it whatever she wanted to. They were not in a geography lesson-that was if Aisling had been old enough to take geography._

"_Let's paddle" exclaimed Petra happily and sat down on a small rock so that she could unbuckle her white sandals. Aisling looked sceptically at the water. _

" _I don't think that water is very clean Petra. Can't we do something else rather than actually go into it?" she asked. Petra looked up at her, holding one sandal and a plain white sock in her hand. Then she looked at the water. _

"_looks fine to me Aisling." she sighed lifting up her other foot and starting to unbuckle her other sandal. "you can swim can't you? You're not scared of water are you?" she asked as she pulled off the other sock and tucked it into her sandal. Aisling shook her head fiercely._

"_of course not! I can swim very well Petra. I'm not scared of water either!" she said quickly. Not wanting Petra to get the wrong idea._

_Petra stared at her for a moment then nodded. Her thoughts checked out she wasn't sacred of water , she was scared of Petra getting hurt - falling over and cutting herself or being swept away by a current._

"_Aisling I know you care and you don't want me to slip but you cant stop accidents all together, they happen you know? If you don't ever take little risks you'll never be able to do anything fun. I also don't think a current will sweep me away in three centimeters of water" Aisling nodded. Petra was right that would be impossible but Aisling always worried about people. It was just the way she was._

"_Come on Aisling come and paddle with me." called Petra from the water who was standing up to her ankles in freezing stream water and splashing happily. Aisling frowned but did as she was told. Sitting down at the waters edge and taking off her small boots and socks. She took the outstretched hand that Petra was offering her and stepped into the water. She winced. _

"_it's freezing!" she exclaimed to Petra, who was smiling and splashing her feet around in the water. _

"_keep moving then. You'll get used to it" Petra told her confidently. Aisling doubted this and was dubious about the plan of action. If they moved around they were more likely to slip on one of the wet rocks underfoot and fall. "you'll be fine" the older girl added as she continued to splash her feet._

_Aisling sighed resignedly and splashed her feet around. It was still cold but, a little more bearable._

_Not long after, Petra and Aisling were screaming and splashing water at one another. It appeared that Aisling no longer found the water too cold or the rocks too dangerous. All she was interested in was soaking Petra from head to foot before she did the same to Aisling.. They were so engaged in this that they didn't hear the running feet coming towards them, or the shouts of alarm following the footsteps. What they did notice, was when a young man appeared in the small grove._

_Aisling stopped splashing Petra and Petra , dripping wet and smiling looked up. The man was tall, with dark shaggy hair and piercing eyes. He hesitated then moved towards them. He looked at them for a moment then said " Bonjour. " "Parlez-vous Anglais?"he bit his lip watching them for a reaction. Then Aisling said_

"_Why are you speaking in French?"_

"_because you are French!" snapped the man, then blanched. "hang on you're English?" he asked astonished._

"_Why wouldn't we be?" asked Petra_

"_because you're in France maybe" said the man grumpily._

"_I never thought of it that way." Petra said sheepishly_

"_Would you like us to speak in French or English then?" asked Aisling intently._

"_What!" the dark man said ' why would I want you to speak in French?"_

" _because you spoke to us in French first?" she replied matter of factly_

_The man nodded " okay well let's just stick with English for now. My French is very rusty."_

_Aisling and Petra nodded quickly, not sure whether to be amused or scared senseless by this tall and shaggy man with skin that looked like it hadn't seen much day light in at least a decade._

"_What are your names?" he asked quietly._

"_Ailsing Kilatre" Aisling said meekly_

"_Petra Roberts" said Petra looking scared suddenly._

"_Who are you?" asked Aisling, interested in this new acquaint._

"_Sirius" he said and Petra went very pale. Aisling looked at her with concern and interest._

"_Petra are you okay you look rather ill." she sighed staring at her silently _

"_You're Sirius Black aren't you?" breathed Petra slowly_

"_Sirius who?" piped up Aisling " what kind of a surname is Black anyway?" then Aisling turned to Sirius " Can I call you Sirius I'm-not-even-a-colour-Black? " while she looked up at him with enough intensity to make Sirius feel slightly uncomfortable under her gaze._

"_Yes. I am Sirius Black. Are you scared?" He asked this because he wondered if the girls were actually scared of him. He'd heard that his name had been put on the muggle news but he hadn't expected two muggle children to remember his name. Well, one of them anyway._

"_Why would we be scared of you? You are, after all, a human being just like us. Fear of another human only leads to fear of ones self and then where would we be? It'd be like lord of the flies on mass." replied Aisling. Sirius blinked . This child was speaking like an adult , an incredibly smart adult at that, and they couldn't be more than a couple of years younger than Harry. Harry didn't talk like that. Sirius could follow what Harry was talking about without references to things he had never heard of. The elder girl groaned and spoke to the other._

"_Ais. He's a murderer." she said it quietly enough but with Sirius' extensive time as a dog his hearing was that much better than normal humans. Aisling looked sceptically at him and told Petra " he looks more like an animagus who hasn't transformed for ages and obviously never reads" Sirius was slightly hurt by the remark about never reading -it wasn't his fault that he could only scavenge a newspaper every so many weeks but then again it wasn't then girls, what was her name, Aisling's fault that she didn't know this. Then it struck him. Muggles wouldn't know about Animagus._

"_Sirius Black is the wizard who killed all of those people so long ago and gave up Harry Potters parents to he who must not be named Aisling. And you say you're not scared!" Petra was on the brink of hysterics at this news from __Aisling._

"_why would I be. It's not as if he hasn't had the opportunity ten times over since he got here to use the killing curse on us but we're still alive. Unless of course I was never alive to being with, or of course that the after life is exactly the same as real life but just seems like we're still alive but have no corporeal bodies…" mused Aisling. Petra looked blankly at her then said again._

"_You're not scared?" Aisling shook her head. _

"_No I'm not Petra he seems nice enough. Snappy I grant you but what would you be like if you were on the run from the authorities, hated by the wizarding world and feared by the muggles one at large and had spent considerable time in Azkaban? I'd say he's in quite good shape after all of that."_

_Petra's shoulders slumped resigned to her friends convictions, she nodded._

"_I suppose you're right Ais, but all I've ever heard about him is that he's a dangerous wizard" she shrugged. Aisling smiled pleased with her victory._

"_Though the distinct lack of a wand could also be working in our favor…" she pondered. Petra's eyes grew wide._

"_Maybe that's why he hasn't killed us yet?" panicking Petra pulled at Aisling's arm "Let's get out of here quick. He might try and kill us in some muggle way"_

"_Well that would make him less likely to be caught I suppose aside from his DNA traces though of course his DNA will not be on the criminal database. I wonder why the police forces don't find that strange. He could drown us, strangle, __decapitate, shoot, poison, dismember. Unfortunately those muggle forms of murder are primitive but effective. His best bet would be to drown us because any DNA evidence would be lost in the water and most likely make our corpses' unidentifiable." Aisling sighed then realised she had terrified her friend and patted her on shoulder. "Sorry Petra, I didn't mean to frighten you. Don't worry, why don't we just talk to him?" she suggested and looked up at Sirius who was pretending to not be ease-dropping. _

_Sirius smiled in what he hoped a friendly way but, when you spent most of your time as a large wolfish dog you didn't really try smiling often. Aisling seemed a nice girl and her friend , though terrified seemed to have nothing against him._

"_So, you're a murderer." Aisling stated. It was a fact the way she presented it to him, as if she was challenging him to explain._

"_No." Sirius replied simply._

"_Oh, good. Then no need to worry." she smiled and turned to Petra "see Petra I told you."_

_Sirius frowned _

" _you believe me that easily?" he asked puzzled. Aisling shook her head smiling._

"_No it would take more but I don't want Petra to be scared" then smiled at Petra "I don't think he killed anyone Petra- or he would have protested not given a mono-syllabic answer."_

_Petra blinked then shrugged._

"_I guess if he kills us, he kills us. There's not much we can do about it" she sighed. Somehow Aisling always managed to get them into some type of danger. Be it stale food, being stuck up a mountain -like they had been last year- or sitting in a empty room with glue and scissors. They seemed to be magnets for disaster, even when Aisling was paranoid._

_They turned to Sirius._

"_We've decided. You're not a murderer. So what would you like? Directions?"Aisling was smiled at him and Sirius smiled back. She was like a mini-Hermione but with more spunk._

_They all looked up as they heard the renewed shouts of alarm and hostility coming towards the grove. Sirius' eyes grew wide. They'd found him. Damn. He thought he'd shaken them off of his trail but he obviously hadn't. He turned to the girls and took Aisling by the shoulders, lowering himself to her eye level. _

"_Do you have somewhere I can stay? I need to hide." The shouts were growing closer. "A decision now would be useful. Please help me." he hadn't said please in a long time but he had a feeling the girls would help him. After all, they didn't think he was a murderer._

"Ow" yelled Ginny angrily. She scowled and looked up at the small group of boys, all were hovering five meters in the air looking down at them from their brooms. Ginny was glaring at them in an incredibly displeased manner . Indigo, Dean, Solar, Neville and Seamus were looking sheepish and exchanging worried remarks. Their words couldn't be heard where the four girls stood, because the wind had picked up but Ginny seemed to get the drift of their conversation. She picked up their Quaffle and threw it as hard as she could at Dean's head. Dean caught the ball but only just and blushed, he flew down and looked at her.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hit you." he looked at his feet, ashamed. Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it."she sighed. Then looking up at the other boys above her, beckoned to them, they all looked concernedly at one another and stayed put. Ginny ground her teeth silently.

"I'm not going to get angry!" she exclaimed more than a little testily. Maybe being know for her bat-bogey curses was not an advantage when trying to persuade a group of scared boys down to her eye level. Aisling and Petra watched-Ginny was getting angry. Mostly because the boys didn't believe she wouldn't, she'd proved them right. Aisling looked up at Indigo and Solar.

"Come down please. We have to go to see them before twelve" she called her voice becoming concerned as Ginny drew her wand in a threatening manner. Indigo and Solar nodded, descending quickly at Aisling and Petra's feet.

"Sorry Petra, sorry Ais." sighed Indigo as he vanished his broom away, Solar nodded apologetically at them and Ginny tucked her wand away. Neville followed suit and Petra smiled happily.

"Let's go and get Harry , Ron and Hermione then." sighed Ginny at last and they all nodded as they began to trudge back towards the castle then Aisling stopped.

"Why don't we just tell them to meet us by the gates to the graveyard?" she asked them ,taking out her wand as she did.

"How?" Ginny asked ,being surprisingly dense Aisling thought given her normal intellect.

"With a protronus of course" Aisling replied raising an eyebrow and her wand simultaneously.

Ginny nodded making a face.

"Sorry, right I'm running on sleep-mode still. Don't mid me." she laughed and Aisling flicked her wand quickly and her Fox protronus appeared in front of her. She relayed the message to Ron, Hermione and Harry and the fox bounded off happily. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Solar, Indigo and Petra smiled and they began to walk eastwards towards the Hogwarts graveyard.

Harry sighed dramatically and hit his forehead with his book in frustration. Hermione looked up from what she was writing and frowned, while Ron continued to eat his packet of Charmed Worms.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione , giving Ron an annoyed glance. Harry groaned and pointed to his potions textbook.

"I just can't remember any of this and we have a test next lesson!" he gave an exasperated gesture to the world at large and looked back down at his work. Ron laughed, putting his feet up on the table, leaning back and popping another Charmed Worm into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Least it's not Snape mate, he'd have given you a load of detentions." Hermione gave Ron a warning look and kicked him under the table. Ron gave out a yelp of pain and looked at her. "What'd you do that for?" he said sadly.

Hermione merely pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron, and if you think that I'll let you copy my work just because we're engaged you're wrong." Ron frowned.

"Why not 'mione?" he whined sulkily.

"Because you have to do your own work, learn by yourself or you'll never get anywhere!" she wasn't pleased with his attitude towards hard work.

"But with you why would I ever have to worry about knowing anything when I can just ask you? You're my font of knowledge, better than an old dusty book." he exclaimed and Hermione blushed. Harry suspected that Ron was referring to more than just textbooks and schoolwork with that remark and looked away wondering when he could see Ginny for a few stolen minutes in a dark room...

Just as Hermione was becoming distracted from her work because Ron was stroking her knee under the table and Harry was pretending to not be falling asleep on his potions book, a silvery protronus ran up to them.

Hermione looked up and noticed it first, tapping harry's shoulder and pointing to the glowing animal. Ron grinned in an amused fashion and said " hey, harry wonder if its a Loooove message from Gin"he laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, she's your sister you should know that her protronus is a horse" Harry nodded.

"Don't you remember in the DA we saw it?" he asked the other boy who looked vague.

"Can't say I do mate , she's your girlfriend" he shrugged obviously not too interested in the subject.

"What's my protronus' form then Ron?" Hermione asked , a look of pure evil in her eyes.

"erm..." he murmured. "Oh! An otter! " he exclaimed and Hermione nodded happily. She looked over at the protronus waiting patiently to be noticed.

"Tell us your message" She commanded and the Fox began to speak.

"Hey, that's Aisling's voice!" Ron yelled and Hermione shushed him.

"Meet us at the graveyard at ten thirty we're on our where there now. We'll see you at the gates." then the small fox hopped off and Hermione began to put her books away.

"I know I've seen a fox protronus before" commented Hermione as they walked along minutes later towards the entrance hall. Harry nodded and Ron made a non-committal shrug.

"You're right, but it definitely wasn't Aisling's" Harry agreed trying to place the small animal in his mind. Hermione thought for a moment then said

"I can't remember!" she scowled ,not one to like forgetting things and Harry nodded too.

"It was Seamus I think" Ron said suddenly to his fiance and best friends surprise. "What!" he said as he saw the looks on their faces. "I do remember things sometimes!" Harry shrugged.

"Sorry mate."Hermione sucked in her breath and the two boys looked at her in confusion.

"It just made me think...Snape was in love with your mother and had a doe like her's,Harry. Your father and mother had the same animal. Do you thin Seamus and Aisling..." They all thought about this in shock.

The protronus returned to Aisling as they reached half way and she repeated her next message and sent it on its way again. The fox, perfectly happy to be a messenger around the castle on the chilly Sunday morning.

"Who did you send it to?" Neville asked.

"Draco" she replied with a smile and the others exchanged knowing grins behind her back as they had all suddenly remembered Seamus' protronus' form.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading : 'How to get a witch to notice you' and saw the small fox protronus at his feet.

"Hello" he said uncertainly to the silvery cloud which spoke with Aisling's voice.

"Hey , we're going to the graveyard to see Tonks and the others. It'd be nice if you came too. See you outside the gates." the fox disappeared after its message and Draco looked down at his crumpled clothes. Deciding to change he did so quickly, then made his way down to the Hogwarts graveyard. It wasn't going to take him long to get there twenty minutes at most but he wanted to get there quickly.

Aisling, Luna , Ginny, Neville, Petra, Solar and Indigo were waiting quietly at the gates of the Hogwarts graveyard when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Aisling, Solar , Luna and Indigo had been discussing the likely hood of Trihorn crumplehorn snorkak hybrids. Ginny and Neville had been talking about the holy head harpies chances in the league and Petra had been listening to Aisling. Hermione smiled and waved to them as they drew nearer. "sorry it took us so long." she said and Ron huffed in agreement obviously annoyed at having to be out in the cold so early in the morning.

They all nodded and greeted the three newcomers happily. After several minutes of chatter Ron spoke up.

"Er...what are we waiting for?' Aisling bit her lip then replied.

"Draco" she murmured and Ron nodded.

"Right..sorry" he exclaimed and Aisling smiled

"Don't worry about it."

It was another ten minutes until Draco arrived , apologising for taking so long and explaining that several Slytherin boys had cornered him to help them with their potions essay. They all laughed and waved his apologies , except maybe Ron. They walked past the graveyard for several minutes , rounded a corner and wandered towards the whomping willow. Ron turned to Hermione , a worried expression plastered over his face."how're we gonna get past 'mione?" he asked , eyeing the violent tree suspiciously. Hermione sighed , she'd been explaining the plan to him for the last three days but he was never interested in what she was saying much more in...well, her. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione explained.

"Ron I told you seven times. We're going to use Imogen to touch the knob on the tree in order to get us past the whomping willow. Crookshanks won't go near it anymore since Sirius...left." Ron nodded then looked confused.

"Who's Imogen?" Aisling laughed and pulled her bag off her shoulder.

"More like what is Imogen,Ron" and she lifted the bags flap and relived a small head. Bright blue eyes stared at them and two pointed, black tipped ears flopped back as the animal yawned widely. Ron gasped as did most of the others. Only Indigo, Solar , Petra and Hermione did not look surprised. Solar wasn't surprised , after all it was Aisling, whom knew almost as much about animals and magical creatures as he did. Indigo had known Aisling since they were born and nothing surprised him about her, even when she had come back from Ireland able to mimic the accent perfectly and fool people who were actually Irish. Aisling grinned at their reactions of shock.

"What! Don't looks so shocked with me, what did you think I meant when I said I don't have a pet as such that Hogwarts would agree to?" she sighed, plucking the small animal from her bag and the others watched as it settled itself on her lap, wrapping its white tipped tail around its small body, folding its paws delicately underneath it.

"Awwww!" cooed Ginny suddenly, startling everyone present including Aisling as the other girl knelt to stroke the head of the cub. " She's adorable" Ginny exclaimed and Petra nodded taken with the animal too even though she knew of Aisling's secret pet.

"It's a fox cub" breathed Draco, quite stunned by the small, helpless animal curled in his friends arms staring sleepily at Ginny and nuzzling Aisling with its nose to get her attention. Ron grinned and bent down to touch the cub, putting his fingers under the small fox's nose to sniff.

"It's quite cute really." he said looking up at Hermione who was giving a disapproving look verging on compassion. Ron smiled at her then screamed."It BIT ME!" he yelled staring at his fingers caught between the small but incredibly sharp teeth of the cub, blood seeping out from the puncture wounds under the porcelain looking teeth.

"Actually Ron, she biting you still" Ginny calmly stated, hiding her grin behind her hands. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Aisling and Indigo were laughing;while Draco tried to look like he wasn't amused in the slightest.

After much argument from Ron and some subtle persuasion from Aisling to Imogen, in the form of some chicken to let go of Ron's finger, Ron sat nursing his wounded digit and whining to Hermione who was soothing him quietly and rolling her eyes at Ginny. Draco sat with Aisling and Imogen while they waited for Ron to calm down, metres away from the others.

"So this is Imogen" said Draco with a laugh, Aisling nodded with a smile and stroked the cub affectionately.

"Yep. Imogen my fox cub. I know we're not allowed animals like foxes as pets at Hogwarts..."

"You got that right Aisling." he sighed shaking his head, still laughing.

"But her parents were shot and she was all alone and so...CUTE! I had to take her home with me, I could very well leave her then I had to bring her here because there's no one to look after her except me..." she looked away, thinking of Max. Draco tensed, he'd brought up her brother by accident by saying that and he felt bad for it.

"So, you trying to keep her hidden?" he asked , changing the course of the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Yes. Petra's been helping me and Hermione found her in Gryffindor common room one night so that's how she found out" she cringed, wishing Hermione hadn't found out, considering they didn't always see eye to eye on things.

Petra and Harry walked over a couple of minutes later smiling."Ron's sure he's going to get rabbis" Harry laughed.

"Rabbis?" Aisling said , raising an eyebrow as Harry gave and affirming nod and shrug.

"I think he's just doing it so Hermione will have to look after him" he gazed at the fox cub and indicated whether he could stroke her, Aisling agreed. Harry stooped, running his fingers over the small body of the fox whom stared up at his and began to lick his fingers in an appreciative manner. Harry laughed. "Wow, guess she likes me more than Ron" Aisling shrugged.

" Could be , that or you don't taste quite as yummy as Ron." with a wink she ruffled Imogen's fur.

After ten more minutes of Ron's complaining Hermione got bored and told him to be serious so they could go and see the graves. Ron gave up on his ploy for Hermione's attention as he had been caught out and agreed.

"Okay" Aisling said briskly. She bent down scooping up Imogen from a patch of nettles before she ventured into them and walked towards the whomping willow. When she was just out of the branches reach she set Imogen down on the grass. "Off you go Im." she soothed and as the children watched Imogen began to bounce off towards the knot on the trunk of the tree. Imogen placed a paw on the knob then scampered up to sit on it. The willow branches stilled and the group of students walked to the foot of the tree.

There were three graves by the roots of the tree. Protected by the willows branches but close enough to its base so that the swaying branches did not demolish the graves. The first two were made from a white marble and had angels engraved into the base. These were the markings of Nymphadora and Lupin's deaths. The first read:

'Nymphadora Lupin. Died in the battle for Hogwarts, beloved wife, friend, daughter and mother. An auoroa who was was lost protecting her child's future. Sadly missed.' Tonks' grave had the symbol of a ¾ moon underneath her inscription. The second belonged to Lupin. It was the mirror of Tonk's bar the inscription and the symbol of a ¼ moon underneath it. The words that Harry had chosen read:

'Remus Lupin. Lost along side his wife during the battle for Hogwarts school. Admired teacher , mentor, friend, father and son. His teachings will never be forgotten.'

"They're beautiful Harry" Hermione breathed , close to tears while the others simply nodded unable to speak.

Aisling bent down to touch Sirius' grave and looked at him.

"This is very deserved Harry" she smiled sadly as did Petra, the memories of their first meeting with him clear in their heads after the requested story earlier on.

Sirius' was of black granite, curved with a symbol of crossed wands and a black dog. Reading aloud Ginny said

" Sirius Black. Killed wrongfully, innocently imprisoned for twelve years. Unforgettable godfather, brother, son and friend. Never forgotten. Snuffles lives on our hearts." Ginny's voice cracked and she looked at Harry , then moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Petra and Aisling's faces were blank of expression, used to not showing it.

"We better go" Draco prompted picking Imogen up as they all went back towards the Hogwarts graveyard. He was walking along side Aisling who took Imogen silently and settled her into her bag again, leaving the flap open.

Petra tapped her shoulder and asked

"We going to see Max?" Aisling nodded. The group knew about her brother but had never pressed the matter , a blessing she counted every night. Only a few people knew the whole story. Those people were Indigo, Petra and Solar. Draco knew the basic gist but hardly anything about it. As the others walked towards the castle Petra nodded to Indigo and Solar whom hung back with Aisling and Petra as the others walked back to the castle.

"Why aren't they coming?" Harry asked when he noticed they were not following. Neville looked back at the four teenagers and shook his head.

"Her brother" was all he told Harry who nodded , still a little confused and carried on walking. Draco dragged his feet gazing back at the four friends and knowing he couldn't do anything to help, after all he barely knew what had happened just that Aisling had been upset, he didn't know why but he'd always had his suspicions. He didn't go and join them but had taken Imogen silently when Aisling had handed him the bag. He'd take the fox back to the common room then talk to Aisling when she got back, maybe he could find out if his suspicions had been correct all along.

Aisling , Petra , Indigo and Solar sat by the huge grave and were silent. They had all known Aisling's brother , Maximilian Theodore Kilatre, and all three knew his fate. His fate , which was told to all by the large angles and death date. The 3rd of September 2005. Petra remembered the day as clearly as that meeting with Sirius but wished she didn't.

'Maximilian Theodore Kilatre , aged twenty-six, caring brother , son , friend and fiance. Loved and sadly missed by his family. Died 3rd of September in unknown events.'

Three years to the day. The fact that term had been put back a day had caused it to come sooner than expected for Indigo. Every year since his death bar last he had come with Aisling to the grave. Of course when he was first gone they had simply stood by the lake and remembered him. Indigo watched as Aisling began to shake, she was crying. Every year it had been the same, she hadn't gotten over the fact as a year had been spent hiding from death eaters too busy to grieve for her older brother she hardly knew. Only a years worth of information she told him was what Dumbledore had told her. She had twenty five others to fill in her brothers life none she knew. Indigo pulled her into a hug and his oldest friend cried until they had to leave. A group of American tourists had arrived with the twelve noon portkey to see Dumbledore's grave and their exclaims of delight at seeing actual Hogwarts pupils only endangered them from Aisling's grief stricken anger. Indigo and the other two ushured her away before hexing the tourists and returned to the castle.

"_You can come and stay with us at my brother's house.." mumbled the ten year old Aisling who looked worridly towards the voices. Sirius nodded , standing._

"_Show me the way" he said quietly , mindful of the Azkaban officials following him._

_Aisling took his hand and Petra took the other and showed him the way. Following their original route and then doubling back down an over grown path which they used when hiding from local children in hide and seek games or to avoid Max when he wanted them to come into the house and they wanted to carry on playing 'fey ring'.Sirius was impressed with their idea, because as none of them possessed a wand they would not hide their footprints, Aisling's idea was to use this against the authorities. They reached the château twenty-five minutes later without even hearing the search party again. Aisling walked up to the front door telling the other two to hide in the bushes incase anyone came along._

_Aisling knocked on the door and Max appeared smiling with relief. _

"_Aisling! I was beginning to worry about you, I was going to send out a search party for you" he laughed._

"_we've already got one of those" said Aisling dryly and Max frowned._

"_What'd you say sis?"_

"_It's of no consequence" she sighed and Max guffawed _

"_Aisling you sound just like an adult You're too smart for your own good." he ruffled her hair and she grimaced making him laugh harder. "Hey, where's Petra?" he asked suddenly._

"_it took you that long to notice?" Aisling said astonished, raising her eyebrow. "You send two people off and it takes you a full..." she checked her watch " six minutes and twenty-two seconds to observe that there is but one returning individual?" Max shrugged._

"_What can I say? Maybe I need glasses?" _

"_You'd need a very strong prescription if you can't see people" Aisling replied tartly_

"_Seriously Aisling enough with the teasing where is Petra?" he began to look concerned " She is okay isn't she? You aren't doing that thing you do when you're worried where you talk about nothing to distract yourself?" Aisling shook her head._

"_Petra's fine, Max. Though there is something I have to explain but first can we all go inside incase someone hears?" Max frowned_

"_I'm not liking the sound of this but go ahead I wont comment on anything until we're inside."_

_Petra and Sirius appeared from the bushes and true to his word Max didn't comment only raised an eyebrow at his little sister and let them in._

_After the door was safely shut behind them he asked._

"_Gonna tell me what's going on you two?' he stared at them waiting._

"_Well...it's like this Maximilian..." Max grimaced, if she was calling him Maximilian it had to be bad._

_When she had explained Sirius put out his hand to shake max's _

"_Sirius Black nice to meet you." _

"_Nice to meet you Maximilian Kilatre."_

"_Pleasure" Sirius replied. _

"_Is that all you're going to say?" Aisling asked in awe. Max shook his head._

"_Are you really Sirius Black?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you murder those people?"_

"_No I was framed"_

"_Oh. Well I've always wanted to meet you in person I'm so glad we can under such good circumstances. You know what with you not being about to murder us." Max smiled and the two girls stared open mouthed at him. Petra giggled and Aisling looked at her , confused._

"_What?" she asked_

"_I was just thinking I wonder why we're surprised I mean he is your brother. What did you expect?" They all laughed it was true Aisling and Max had faith in people more than anyone Petra knew. If they said they had been wronged and they trusted them then the siblings would give them a chance. Always ones for change and belief in others was a trade they worked in and always had as far back as Petra could remember... _

Draco sat in Slytherin common room , it was later and he wondered if he'd be able to ask Aisling. It was verging on three o'clock and the first day of lessons started the next day so it was then or not at all. At least , not for a while. Though Draco realised, he couldn't make her cry again, not after last year. He would leave it for now but he would find out what was going on and what had happened two years ago and the year she first joined the school.

Hours later Draco realised he had fallen asleep in the common room and it was now in darkness. The eerie green light which was the lake from above made everything look ill and deadly-just what the Slytherins wanted really. He'd missed Aisling that was for certain and it was obvious now one else would be down stairs at that kind of time of night. There was a thump over in the darkest corner of the room and he sat bolt upright on the sofa.

"Hello?" he said softly not really wanting whatever it was to hear him, that was if there was anything there. It suddenly struck him that in horror films all the characters who died would be in dark rooms, hear something , say hello and then...

"Good evening" said the creature that wasn't there. _Okay_ Draco decided,_ I'm gonna die. I'm sorry mother, look after Miggle and father, sorry Aisling guess I'll never know what happened to your brother..._

"Would you stop thinking morbid thought and listen to what I have to say!" demanded the disembodied voice testily.

"Oh , sorry' Draco said sheepishly

"That's fine but I do have to start again" the voice sighed. "Okay 3,2,1, Happy place and be menacing..."

Draco blinked and briefly wondered what on earth was going on.

"Death is coming!" boomed the voice out of nowhere. The unknown creature would have reminded him of the beast in lord of the flies (which Aisling had made him read) but he was busy concentrating on not thinking about anything bar the voice.

"Blood and bone are of little value when flesh is to be devoured young one. Keep watch for they are coming..." Draco nodded.

"Do I get that in writing or do I have to remember it?" he asked, the voice sighed

"Almost forgot sorry" suddenly a cue card floated onto his lap. "there you go." the voice said evidently pleased with itself." Have a nice day" it chirped.

"wait! What are you?" Draco asked wondering if he was going mad but thinking at least the paper would prove he wasn't.

"Oh, you're not going mad. I'm just the messenger. No corporeal bodies and that malarkey it's a bummer being dead you know. don't know why we can't just send flowers instead of menacing messages but hey, I need a raise wish I'd known it was part of the job description before I started though. Gotta do what I'm told. See you around kid." the dead being laughed."Though of course. This is a dream" the laughing became manic and Draco sat up, wide awake and terribly confused.

"That was weird..." he said to himself. "I wonder if that had any meaning to my question or if it was just a random dream . Like that one I had last week about frogs falling from the sky and creating frog shooting then going to the Olympics with it?" he rubbed the back of his head and looked around the common room. Aisling was asleep at a desk on top on a pile of runes books. He sighed seeing the note for him.

'Finish your essay or you'll get in trouble. Sleep well-Ais'

Draco laughed , pocketing the note and sitting down to do as the sleeping girl told him.

"Defence against the dark arts here I come" he grinned picking up his quill and flipping open the textbook Aisling had left for him.


	5. A Flick of a Wand and What Do You Know?

**Chapter Four- A flick of a wand and what do you know?**

AN: If there are any spelling mistakes please forgive me I may have missed some of the typos etc. Anna made :D let me know if you spot any I missed.

"Right then" said professor Flitwick after taking the register "today class, we are going to attempt to change vinegar into wine. It commonly appears in NEWT practical examinations and so, it would be wise to practise it now." A slight groan emitted from the class. This was likely to be just as hard, if not harder, then changing water into lemonade. "To do this, no magic words are needed per say. Simply concentrate on the wine; wave your wand from left to right" he did so "and tap the glass lightly on the top." Doing so, the class watched as the miniature professor drank deeply from the bottle of vinegar, giving a collective shudder as he did so. "Ah!" said Flitwick smacking his lips "A perfect chardonnay, if I do say so myself." The class stared in amazement. "What are you waiting for then?" he asked "You all have goblets of vinegar?" the class nodded "Well then, start! I will walk amongst you, giving help where needed."

"This is going to be tough." Ginny said to Luna "Do you remember the water incident?"

"Yes." Said Luna dreamily "But we did manage to get there in the end, and Benny wasn't hurt too badly." Ginny still didn't look convinced.

"Well, The best thing to do is to practice." And saying these words she went to concentrate on her bottle of vinegar. She wasn't going to get a word out of her now, you couldn't get a single word to penetrate through Luna's blonde hair whilst she was concentrating. Ginny watched, waiting for signs of life. Slowly, Luna waved her wand from left to right, tapped the goblet lightly. Ginny was impressed; she was expecting a smash or a crash; but there was nothing. The liquid had just turned a deep red.

"Well?" she asked Luna nervously. Luna raised the goblet, and took a sip. She stayed quite the same for a moment, swilling the liquid in her mouth. Was it wine? The answer, no. Spitting it out casually, Luna said simply

"Blood." and raised a hand to ask for some more vinegar.

"Well, there are plenty of eye witness accounts of Crumple-horned Snorkack sightings," Said Aisling to Solar, they were in the back of their transfiguration lesson and were continuing their discussion from their Runes lesson "as shown in the 101 strange sights book edition ninety-two…"

"So what's your argument? There have been so many sightings, and how could, I believe, one-thousand-six-hundred-and-eighty-two fully qualified wizards and witches be wrong?"

"and yet one has never been captured, or photographed."

"Ah ha!" said Solar grinning "I bring your attention to page thirty-four!" he said tapping a large book he had previously drawn from his bag with his wand. The book opened and began turning itself to page thirty-four. On the yellowed pages, a photo of what seemed to be a dark smudged rhino. "And that's what exactly?" asked Aisling raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "A smudgeasaurus?"

"Nope. It's a Crumple-horned Snorkack!" he said merrily

It was Ginny's turn now. She concentrated hard, trying not to let thoughts about how impossible this was fill her mind; she waved her wand from left to right and tapped the goblet. A light red liquid filled it to. "What do you think it is?" she asked Luna thinking of the blood from early.

"I'm not sure." Said Luna truthfully "Though I don't think its blood, unless you thought of Petra too." Ginny hesitated, before placing a finger in the liquid and placing it into her mouth. "It's not blood!" said Ginny very much relieved.

"I would hope not." Said a voice by her shoulder. She looked down and there was Professor Flitwick with a new goblet of vinegar for Luna. "So, what did you produce Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"Erm. Cherryade professor." She said quietly blushing.

"Hmmm." He said thoughtfully "You, Miss Weasley, need a better swish in you wrist, like thus." And he waved his wand from left to right tapping the glass of Vinegar he was holding. It turned to wine before their eyes. With a casual flick, it changed back to Vinegar. "As for you, Miss Lovegood, I suggest that you concentrate harder on the vinegar changing into wine. Picture it in your minds eye. Let it fill you. Do not however, let your mind slip to your friends". Smiling sternly he left them to have another go saying "Mister Johnston, do not swot at it like a bludger!"

"Oh. I stand corrected." Said Aisling smiling "There are photos. One taken in nineteen-eighty-six. So within my life time." She smiled "So where _was_ this taken?"

"In Africa. What your seeing there is the hot climate breed. But, of course" he laughed "there are also cold climate varieties."

"Found in Scandinavia and across Northern Europe right?"

"Yep." He said happily

"And what's the difference between the species?" she asked curiously

Ginny closed her eyes, along with Luna. Picturing the goblet changing from a murky brown to a deep, sweet, red, peachy scented wine. Letting the image fill her mind, she waved her wand, still with her eyes closed, she tapped her glass.

"The Northern climate variety have long fur sweeping across their backs that come in brown and white. They also have a horn averaging from eight inches to twenty inches."

"That's a bit of a range!" said Aisling in shock. "Are you certain that all sightings are of the same species?"

"Yes. Because they all have pink eyes, a length of nose to tail of six foot on average and small rhino like ears."

"Then how do you explain the horn difference?"

"They grow constantly and often get broken off when they brush against trees or attack each other for mates." He said simply.

"Makes sense I suppose." Said Aisling "So am I right in thinking that the African variety have short or no hair?"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Solar in an affirmative tone.

"So, any new insights?"  
"Well. I did see an article over the holidays, that said that they had found a horn,"

"It wasn't an Erumpent horn?" said Aisling slyly.

"No, because it didn't explode when pressure was applied," he said rolling his eyes "anyway, it was it was found in Africa and investigations are currently under way to see if its use in potions could extract the deep magic of the creature." He finished smiling.

"And what is its deep magic?" asked Aisling "What can it do?"

"Well. Ancient Wizards and Witches used the horn in a powder form to rid them selves of warts and other facial blemishes--"

"What? Like spots and stuff?"

"exactly, would you please stop interrupting Aisling." He added smiling "It is also believed to be the missing component in cures for Werewolf bites;" Aisling opened her mouth to ask a question "please refrain from asking questions until I am done" he retorted giving Aisling a cheeky grin "a more effective cure for most poisons and also, a wonderful addition to Gurdyroot infusions as it is rumoured to take away from the bitterness of it. It is also rumoured to enhance the Gurdyroots many mystical properties." He finished giving Aisling a superior grin that seemed to say: 'I told you so!'

"So," started Aisling making sure he was done before starting "a Crumple-horned Snorkack horn is capable of curing werewolf bites, it's a like a bezoar and can enhance our favourite beverage?" She asked sceptically

"I thought you did like infusion of Gurdyroots?" He asked disappointedly, getting completely the wrong end of the wand as often he did with Aisling. "Not that! I love Gurdyroot infusion as you very well know, but I mean, how can one thing do all that?"

"Well, it's quite simple really. When in powder-form, apply to your face to rid said blemish. When one extracts the fluid from within the horn, it can be added to Golpalott's existing and incomplete recipe to create a potion to apply directly to the wound. Sadly, this can only be tested on a werewolf bite inflicted recently."

"What's recent?" Aisling asked, intrigued.

"Well, healers predicted that it should be applied no latter than say, two hours." Aisling looked shocked. "Only two hours!"

"Exactly." Said Solar looking grim. "So, as you can see, its hard to prove." He looked dispirited. For a moment or two they stayed quiet. Remembering those who had been attacked. Aisling looked up from her mouse that they were supposed to be vanishing. She stared into Solar's eyes that seemed to be alight with fire. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. That we shouldn't give up and say that that is that!" Aisling wiped a tear from her eyes. "There's a cure out there. They'll find it, don't worry Solar."

"With any luck they have!" he said smiling "It's a magic substance Crumple-horned Snorkack horn fluid."

"I can't do it!" said Ginny flinging her wand down. She didn't know what it was. She was usually so good at charms. But she just couldn't get her head round this! "I think that maybe you need to work on you arm movement." Said Luna looking pensive. She had just managed to change her vinegar into a deep wine that tasted like the 'Old Phoenix' variety. She was currently taking sips from it. "Maybe you should stop drinking that Luna." Said Ginny taking the wine from Luna and placing I on the desk. "Look, Ginny. You've got the concentration, you simply need the hand movement."

"I am trying the hand movement!" said Ginny irritably. "Look!" and she picked up her wand and waved her it from left to right and tapped the goblet. Looking into it she saw a red liquid. "See!" she cried "Cherryade, always Cherryade!" she waved her wand again and reversed it back to Vinegar.

"hmmm." Said Luna looking thoughtful and absent-mindedly sipping her wine. Ginny rolled her eyes, taking the goblet from her again, what use would Luna be if she got drunk? "See," said Luna taking Ginny's hand "now, concentrate on the vinegar changing." Ginny did so. "Now, let me move your hand." And she moved Ginny's hand from left to right. Ginny noticed that the angle of her wand was different, but thought little of it. Trying instead to concentrate on the vinegar. Luna let go of her hand saying "now look." Ginny looked and sure enough there was a deep red.

"its not blood is it?" asked Ginny. The thought was still haunting her.

"Only one way to find out!" said Luna prompting Ginny to take a sip.

"It's wine!" she shouted merrily.

"At last Miss Weasley!" said Flitwick "But maybe you should try for yourself?" he added grinning "I would hope that you wouldn't need Miss Lovegood to hold your hand in your NEWT." Ginny blushed.

"Well, at least you know what to do know." Said Luna taking yet another sip from her goblet. Ginny grind her friend was only trying to help. She waved her wand and reversed the spell yet again. Taking a sigh, she tried again. More positive this time and keeping Luna's advice onboard.

"It can also cure you from most poisons right?" said Aisling "How's that?"

"Well, it holds the same magical qualities as a Bezoar. Except, it tastes better!" said Solar simply.

"Not to mention that you don't need to kill goats for it!" said Aisling laughing thinking of Aberforth.

"What are you doing?" said the stern and angry voice of professor McGonagal. "You have been talking for all the lesson! I ignored it at first, but the lesson is almost over! I thought better of you two!" Cried the Professor her eyes were slits like that cat she became. "Now, what have you been doing all lesson?" she yelled. Everyone was looking now.

"We've been discussing the Crumple-horned Snorkack professor." Said Solar truthfully. This was very brave of him thought Aisling. No one else dared answer back in such a casual tone to the Headmistress when she was in such a rage. Sparks flew from her eyes.

"Oh really." She said quietly, anger dripping from every syllable. "I suppose you plan on passing your OWL with the help of a Crumple-horned Snorkack do you?" Even Solar didn't reply to this. He was in Ravenclaw after all thought Aisling. "Now. See if you can change those mice so that they turn a different colour before I start taking points!" her nostrils were flaring now, noted Aisling.

Solar sighed. He had never been able to quite understand the Professor. Taking his wand, he tapped it onto his mouse without a word. He had been practising non-verbal spells after all! Instantly, at the touch of his wand rainbow of different colours spread across the mouse. He smiled and looked across at Aisling, her mouse had also changed colour, and was sporting a very nice tartan coat. He looked up at McGonagal, She was looking shocked. She wasn't the only one, most of the class seemed to have their jaws hanging low. A smile twitched across her tight mouth at the sight of the little mice running around on the table, as I they had been the victims in a paint explosion at a muggle factory. "Very well." She said at last. "I won't punish you this time." She paused for a second before saying "and five points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Just then the bell rang and everyone began to pack up.

"Please professor." Asked Solar "May we keep our mice?" he'd grown quite fond of him. "Very well mister Lovegood. Just keep them away from that cat of yours."

"Yes professor!" he said merrily and skipped of after Aisling.

"How does she know you have cat?" asked Aisling raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she becomes a cat doesn't she." Said Solar simply, as if that answered Aisling's question. Aisling just shrugged, sometimes it was best to do that with Solar. She looked up and saw Indigo coming towards them, ash all over his face and his hair in burnt spikes. "What happened to you!?" asked Aisling laughing.

"I'd say he made a mistake in defence against the dark arts." Mused Solar

"Right." Said Indigo simply "I was 'a bit over zealous' to quote dear Professor Hibbit."

"With what?" asked Aisling curiously "A lets dazzle the opponent with my head of fire hex?" she and Solar joined in hysteria.

"Ha ha ha." Said Indigo dryly. "It was 'Reducto' if you must know." Aisling and Solar looked at him in astonishment before bursting into laughter again. Solar managed to control himself for long enough to ask his friend "but, you've been doing that for years! What went wrong?"

"I… I…" he blushed "I shouted it all right!" he yelled "happy now?" Solar patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's OK, Indigo." He said whilst getting his wand out "I understand. Everyone has there off days, here hold Sally" and he handed Indigo the mouse before saying "Scurgify!" instantly, bubbles appeared around indigos face and soon, only his shocked eyes could be seen underneath the mass of soapy bubbles. It was quite comical really, thought Solar as he heard bursts of laughter emitting from the gathered Students in the hallway.

Once the bubbles had all popped, Indigo examined his face with a mirror Solar had conjured up for him. He gave a sigh of relief. His hair was no longer black and spiky but its usual brown and floppy, and his face was back to its peachy tone. He chuckled "With you Solar, who knows what's going to happen when you flick that wand!" and with that, they all headed off to lunch.


	6. Interrogation

AN: Flashback. Please R&R, thank-you for reading.

**Chapter Five-Interrogation**

"Aisling" Draco greeted her warmly on the terrace of the old house on Friday morning full of summer energy and feeling more positive than he had in a long while. It must have been all of the good food they had consumed the night before on their arrival at Mitsburg house. The house was large , well decorated and expensively furnished. Draco had been taken aback when he realised that the house belonged to Indigo's parents and that Indigo was quite as well off as he was, if not better. Last night the guests had spent a good hour exploring the gardens and catching up since their last meetings, then a maid had come down the steps to announce that dinner was almost ready. They had all eaten well and then he , Aisling and Petra had retired having traveled not long before.

_Draco's room was pure white, ironic ,he thought, for the person who had come closest to going the wrong way for the rest of his life. The room had floor to ceiling drapes made from a thin gossamer; thick white carpet, which Draco vowed to never walk on with muddy shoes or he'd feel guilty; a large oak wardrobe resided in the far left corner of the room rather like the dog-ear of a book and the wide four-poster bed, also complete with pure white drapes, reminded him comfortably of his own back at Hogwarts. Draco liked the room immensely and found no trouble falling asleep the first night after unpacking his belongings, still promising to give Aisling a talking to about the holiday when he had enough energy to stand up._

Aisling looked up from the newspaper she was reading and smiled. "Good morning Draco, you're up early" she was sitting at a small garden table, which reminded Draco of those used in French cafes, with a cup of possibly coffee and a plate of toast. Draco merely nodded and indicated the empty chair.

"Can I join you?" Aisling laughed.

"Always so formal Draco, yes, of course you can why would the answer by anything otherwise?" shaking her head , mystified Draco sat.

"Thank-you" Draco replied and giving up Aisling sighed.

"You're welcome"She looked at her empty cup and picked up the pot poring herself more, then noticing Draco had nothing smiled. "Would you like something to drink or eat Draco?" Draco nodded simply as his stomach answered for him. Aisling laughed, producing her wand and then producing another cup with a tap to her own. "Hot chocolate? Or do you drink coffee or some other such adult beverage?" she teased offering him the pot.

"Hot chocolate will be fine" said Draco with a laugh, Aisling poured him some hot chocolate and then returned her attention to the paper.

Draco sighed slowly as he looked at Aisling who was totally absorbed in an article on schools in the muggle newspaper. "I was wondering if you'd tell me why you forgot to let me know why Potter and Weasley were here..." Aisling frowned.

"They're called Ron and Harry, Draco not Weasley and Potter" she sighed putting down her paper. Draco looked up as he noticed the stereo being switched on by Indigo through the glass patio doors and then heard the low beat and gravely voice of the lead singer of 'The Hexdeamons'. He nodded putting up his hands.

"Right, sorry."

"Old habits die hard..." she commented and Draco shrugged

"I guess so." Aisling smiled knowingly and offered the plate of toast to him,shaking his head he asked her again

"Though, do tell me why you didn't let me know" Aisling laughed

"That's not a question Draco that sounds like a request"

"More like a demand." She frowned at him and he continued "Come on Aisling, did you not trust me to come on holiday knowing about them being here without trying to kill them?" he asked , concerned that she would think so little of him after so long.

"Look Draco, be mindful of the fact that a short time ago we hadn't spoken because of terrible events. I was still upset , still am, on some level and I wasn't prepared to tell you something that may threaten us repairing our friendship. Something I'm sure that would have damaged it considerably." she sighed again, turning to the patio doors and listening to Lex Terse' suicidal lyrics.

'_Because I'm lost without you_

_It's so cold without you_

_The world is against us but _

_I don't care--_

_Keep fighting them_

_I'm waiting_

_because the worlds so dark when you're not here_

_keep working towards our common goal_

_because the worlds hurting , they're killing us_

_swamped in darkness_

_I live for you_

_but you're not here and the earth, it hurts_

_pain is something_

_these injuries unhealed_

_blood and bone is all I feel_

_I'm not a person any longer_

_I have no heart and no compassion_

_I'm lost in evil_

_sweet darkness my only veil_

_Oh--_

_Take me with you_

_I can't breath without you_

_so alone without your kind words_

_Life is no longer worth living_

_Take me now,_

_Take me to hell--'_

Draco grimaced at the song "it's a bit sad isn't it?" he asked her, she shrugged

"Indigo and I went through a 'stage' a few years back." Draco laughed unsure what to think but he had a feeling that his idea was probably way off mark or the type of image you shouldn't get in your head about a best friend. He shook his head , pushing the mental picture away. Definitely not the type of image you should get of your friend.

"What like, Gothic clothes and too much eye make-up kind of stage?" he laughed, Aisling blushed self consciously.

" Yeah." Draco stopped laughing , the image in his head made another appearance and he stared at her blankly.

"Really?"

"Really" Draco whistled.

"Wow never though that of you Ais" Aisling laughed, embarrassed. Vividly she could remember both she and Indigo dressed head to foot in black, wearing too much eyeliner, using magic to die their hair black and creating fake piercings using their magic for that too only a few years ago. She grinned and Draco rubbed the back of his head wondering how to move the conversation along. "what did you look like?" he asked interestedly , she shrugged self consciously and looked at her feet.

" scary" she laughed "hilarious really. We have this album of photos Indie's mum took of us to show us how awful we looked." rolling her eyes as she said this she drained her cup and stood up.

"See you later Draco I have to go and unpack"

Harry looked at Ginny who stood in the door way of the summer house's , well the only way he could describe it was summer house. She smiled when she saw him, when Ginny had asked him to meet her there earlier that day he had agreed on the spot. Harry had spent the rest of the day wondering firstly why she'd asked him and if he'd be able to kiss her uninterrupted for the first time in a few months. She walked over the threshold of the circular glass building. It was a high ceilinged dome with metal work acting as a skeleton and reminding Harry of a bandstand but with glass moulded around it. The glass house had spiral stairs surrounding the dome and climbing up about 20 feet. The stairs were draped with plants and vines which made it seem more like a green house and there was a huge window in the ceiling circled by intricate metal work which you could see the moon through when it was full. Now that was romantic he though. This had to mean that Ginny wanted to spend part of the evening kissing.

"Harry, you're early" she exclaimed happily and and she made her way across the glass house to him in seconds.

"I'd be early anywhere if it meant I could see you, Ginny" replied Harry. Maybe he was using very bad pick-up lines and piling it on a bit thick but it was Ginny and she wouldn't mind he was sure. He was right, Ginny blushed and gave him a tight hug, which he happily returned.

"Why did you ask me here Ginny?" he enquired knowing that it probably wasn't so that they could play tonsil tennis. Then again he'd never put anything past Ginny so it could be. She smiled. Obviously it wasn't.

"I wanted to talk about Draco..."

"Draco? As in Malfoy?" she nodded "Why!?" he exclaimed annoyed she would rather talk about some Slytherin than them. Ginny sighed.

"because you're reacting like this to his name"

"Like what!"

"getting annoyed"

"I am to annoyed" he said testily, Ginny raise her eyebrows and he blushed realising he was.

"Look he's Aisling's friend and she said he wants to make amends but he can't do that if you and Ron jump down his throat every time he speaks or comes to dinner." remembering Ron yelling at Draco to get out when he noticed him at dinner and how he had decided to eat dinner on the patio. Aisling had gone after him giving Ron a dirty look, after all she had explained that Draco was going to be there five times at least.

Harry nodded, she was right it wasn't fair.

"I'm not asking you to like him Harry just get to know him, talk to Ron and convince him not to be so mean as he won't listen to me. Not even Hermione. Give him a chance to prove you wrong not jump to conclusions." Harry looked ashamed, he'd been unfair and even if Draco hadn't given him a chance before didn't mean he shouldn't now.

"Okay I will, sorry Ginny" she smiled satisfied with his decision.

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Harry grinned now that that was finished.

"So anything else you'd like to do while we're here?" Ginny laughed. Harry leaned forward and kissed her , she wrapped her arms around his neck gladly and tangled her fingers into Harry's thick hair, making it messier than usual.

Indigo stood at his window looking out across the grounds of his house. Summer house that was but it was like his second home as he spent most summers at Mitsburg house and the rest of the year at school. He noticed Harry then Ginny go to the glass summer house, he smiled he remembered being like that not long ago. He sighed it was shame it had ended but neither felt that way any longer. Strangely it had strengthened their friendship which was good and he would always be glad they had shared their first kiss together. Solar was sitting on his twin bed closest to the door and he saw him reading as he turned to face him. Indigo sat down on his own bed and looked at him.

"Sol..."

"Yes, Indigo?"

"The books upside down"

"Oh" said Solar surprised and looked at the book. "So it is" he sounded amazed and Indigo laughed. Solar stood up suddenly and exclaimed. "I almost forgot to show you my pet!" the younger boy ran out of the room then reappeared with a basket. Indigo was puzzled but waited patiently. Solar brought the basket over to him and opened it. He lifted a small black kitten with white socks from it and held it up to Indigo. He smiled at the little cat forgetting himself then realised.

"Sol, it's a cat!"

"Her name is Inky, isn't she cute?" Solar stated happily. Indigo sighed.

"She's very nice Sol" his tone resigned he lay back on his bed. "Night Sol" Solar smiled.

"Good-night Indigo." The older boy closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about a time when things were black but happier. A time when he had been running.


	7. Pick A name, Any Name

**Chapter Six- Pick a Name, Any Name**

AN: Please R&R, let us know if you spot any typos etc. Thank-you. Also, Happy birthday to Angie, have a great day! (This chapter is dedicated to you)

"It is time to find out who our champions are" boomed Percy Weasley's voice from the front of the Great Hall. Ron ducked his head, well aware everyone knew it was his brother up on that stage. Percy was taking his role as one of the judges seriously and he had told the group of friends earlier that this time he planned on not being an idiot about power this time around.

The goblet of fire was sitting as it had for the last forty-eight hours , in front of the staff table. Aisling bit her lip wondering who would be picked for Hogwarts and if they had a chance of winning. Percy stepped back after announcing that professor mcgonogal would be taking the names.

The goblet stood directly beside her and the flames that had been blue until just moments before turned a bright ruby red. The headmistress held her hand out expectantly and the goblet smoked, silently.

Then just as Aisling began to wonder whether or not the goblet would yield the names, a scrap of ripped paper flew out of the cup and floated onto the professor's hand.

She looked down at the piece of paper then called.

"For Durmstrang school : Elzekiel Zarkini " she smiled as a young polish boy with short white blonde hair and bright green eyes stood up uncertainly and then, encouraged by a smile from Krum walked through the door at the end of the great hall and entered the room behind it. The gazes of the pupils retuned once again to the headmistress, waiting for the next name to be given to her by the goblet. Moments later, it was in the form of a badly folded piece of blue paper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons school for magic is: John Louis Marc chaire" A smiling French boy with chiseled features, thick chocolate brown hair and deep grey blue eyes stood up from the Ravenclaw table. He grinned at his headmistress ecstatically and reaching the door opened it, disappearing into the room to join Elzekiel.

Draco was frowning and Aisling tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked him with concern, he smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Hogwarts would have a female champion this year"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously as he flashed her a grin

"So I can be her biggest fan" Aisling rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Joking, I just thought it would be fitting if they were beaten by a girl this time round after what happened to our champions." She nodded, shrugging slightly as she did and turned her attention back to their teacher.

She stood proudly waiting to find out the champion for their school, and was rewarded by a neat square of neatly folded white paper. She opened it, then smiled widely.

" And last but by no means least, our Hogwarts champion is: Mister James Richardson of Ravenclaw house" Richardson, as he was known, stood up from the Ravenclaw house table, only a few seats away from Indigo and Solar. He grinned excitedly and hurried towards the door flashing Professor Mconogal an awed look at being chosen. He vanished behind the door and the pupils began to murmur.

"Guess you missed out with the girl" Aisling said to Draco slyly.

"It would appear so" agreed Draco sadly

"Too bad for you, good for me" she grinned

"What's to like about a guy like him?" he demanded. Aisling gaped at him in amazement

"I know you're a guy but I didn't know you were blind!" she exclaimed "Did you not see that gorgeous thick, black hair? The beautiful clear blue eyes? The perfect nose? Great lips? The totally killer body hidden under all those clothes? Wow, You're so blind to his beauty." she sighed, as did Petra.

Ginny came up behind her before Draco could protest and giggled saying

"Did you see Richardson? God, could there be a more delicious creature you've ever seen?" Aisling shook her head

"I know what you mean Gin. Killer hottie." Ginny laughed

"Yes, utterly the most worship worthy body on earth."

"He has such lovely eyes" mused Petra dreamily.

"He's got very nice hair" added Luna as she arrived with Solar and Hermione. They all nodded.

"He must be the perfect man!" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, with that body he has to be" Aisling giggled. Draco sat and blinked.

"What's so good about him?" he asked, obviously not understanding what dark hair,blue eyes and a six pack could do to a girls heartbeat.

"He's got fantastic, shiny hair, beautiful eyes, a charming personality and a body to die for" Solar stated to everyone's surprise but the girl nodded.

"I don't see anything special" Draco moaned angrily

"Of course you don't you're a guy" Aisling said sadly, then as they all thought of Solar's remark decided to gloss over the fact that, he too, was male.

"What's he got that I don't?" Draco demanded.

"It sounds like you want to impress someone" Petra said, still in a dream over Richardson.

"N-No!" Draco cried hastily " I just wanted to know -for future reference" They nodded, it was understandable to want to know how to have the same effect that Richardson had on girls.

"Well he has black hair, and you have blonde" Ginny began

"You're under six foot" added Luna

"You don't have a six pack, do you?" Solar asked. Draco looked uncomfortable but said that he did to everyone's surprise.

"But I have blue eyes" he pointed out.

"True" considered Hermione "but they're not the same clear, truthful blue as Richardson's" they all sighed.

"What else then?" he asked, irritated by all the sighing over a boy.

"You don't have chiseled cheekbones" Aisling sighed happily

"Oh" he said, having realised this was her first comment and his hopes of criticism from Aisling not being forthcoming quashed.

"Basically, he's just perfection and cannot be competed with." Aisling stated to vigorous noodling form all, including Solar and Draco looked decidedly crestfallen.

"Though beauty is in the eye of the beholder and personality counts too" Hermione added looking over at Ron lovingly

"But Richardson has they nicest personality" interrupted Ginny, they sighed in agreement.

"Though whatever happens there is thinking a guy is to gorgeous from afar and there is real connections and love. Like Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron. They both think Richardson is killer but they still love their boyfriends." Aisling sternly said and Hermione and Ginny smiled in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind" sighed Draco as they all made their way out of the great hall , meeting Neville, Indigo, Ron, harry and Dean on their way.

Draco sighed. What would he do? If she felt that way about someone she had never met properly how could he ever compete? The answer he knew as Aisling had said earlier was that no one could. He'd never mean anything to her. Then again, it wasn't as if it was anything more than a crush, he'd get over it. At least he damn well hoped he did and soon, so that life could go back to normal.

"Girls are so complicated" he complained quietly

"You've only just noticed" laughed Indigo, out of ear-shot of the girls. Draco wondered if Jessica agreed with the girls that Richardson was a 'hottie'. He hoped not. He shrugged.

"I guess so." the children separated to their respective common rooms and agreed to meet each other at breakfast the next morning.


	8. Will Yule be Mine

**Chapter Seven-Will Yule be Mine?**

On one frosty Monday morning. At the end of period one to be precise. A bombshell hit all the male students of Hogwarts in fourth year and above. What they were told, would call for the need for them to be braver than they had ever been, and more cunning than any man had been before. It would even reduce some of them to tears.

Indigo's class began to pack up their things and head out for their next lesson.

"Before you all leave, I ask that you wait a little longer. I have important information to tell you all." Professor Flitwick called to the class' retreating backs. Worried glances were exchanged between class mates. Was it information on a surprise test? Or was it more homework because they hadn't performed 'to par' on their Locomotor charms?_ "No,_" thought Indigo when he found out what it was _"it's much worse than that!"_

"It has always been tradition for the host school to hold a dance known as the 'Yule ball'." Giggles from girls emitted from around Indigo. He gave an inward groan "It is chance for us to better know are guests and to put it as you might say" said the tiny professor grinning. "let our hair down!" At these words the girls in the class became even louder in their giggles, as if they couldn't control themselves. Indigo looked around at his fellow boys. They, just like him, looked shocked, they weren't ready for this! How dare Professor Flitwick spring this on them like this! Indigo noted that even those with girlfriends were looking worried.

A girl from the front raised a hand bravely, "Yes, Miss Kohl?"

"Professor," she asked, suppressing a giggle as she did "_when _is the ball?"

"A good question, Miss Kohl!" nodded the Professor approvingly "it shall start on Christmas eve at nine o'clock and end at midnight, as Christmas comes!"

A boy next to Indigo raised a hand, it was Robbie, looking very pale and nervous "Yes, Mister Rochester"

"Do we have to have…erm…_dates_, sir?"

"Well, there _will_ be dancing, and it would be more _fun_ if you did have a 'date' as you put it. But you don't have to dance, or even have a date." Robbie looked relieved at this. "But," added the miniature Professor sternly "you all MUST come!" Robbie looked terrified.

"But…" he whimpered.

"Not coming would disgrace Ravenclaw, and the school. It would be rude. As if you weren't ready to mingle with our guests." Robbie sunk low in his chair, as if that was very much what he was not ready for. A thought struck Indigo.

"So, the whole school's going?" he asked in surprise.

"No, Mister Larkright," Indigo winced at the sound of his surname. (It always made him sound so, well, posh!) "only those in fourth year and above may go. If however, you wish to, you may invite someone from a lower year." And with that he dismissed them with a "Homework is due next lesson." So, they all left with nothing else on their minds.

* * *

A deeply unsettled feeling was filling Indigo's stomach and sat there like a stone throughout Runes and Transfiguration. Not even the fresh, clean air of the greenhouses could dislodge it. He couldn't wait until lunch, so he could discuss it with Solar and the guys. Finally, the bell rang for Lunch and Indigo almost ran to the Great hall.

"I think it's a good idea!" said Solar merrily "It really should bring us all together- like one big happy wizarding family!" as he said this he put his arms around Indigo and Ron who were sitting next to him.

"I am SO glad that I've got Hermione. Last time I asked her and she was already with…him." He said the last word with so much venom that Solar looked round to see if there was a Basilisk nearby, before saying,

"I suppose, you mean Victor. Well, if he went with Hermione then who did you go with?"

"Erm… Padma." He whispered, blushing.

"Oh!" said Solar "I remember now! She ended up with a boy from Durmstrang didn't she, because you never danced with her!" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Never mind that!" said Indigo worriedly "How did you ask her?" Solar rolled his eyes, giving Indigo a look worthy of Hermione.

"You don't need to worry Indigo. The girls will just be fighting over you!" Indigo blushed. "Shut up, Indigo." Said Solar punching him playfully on the arm. The others stared at him for this. "I just thought I'd try it." He said shrugging "Wasn't really _me_ though, was it?" he said, thoughtful a grin still on his face.

"Never mind that!" said Indigo urgently "How did you ask Padma?" A laugh came from behind and turning round, he saw Ginny and Harry, standing close to each other.

"_Ron_, never asked anyone to the ball!" laughed Ginny

"_What?_" said Indigo confused "But, he said he went with Padma."

"He did." Said Ginny nodding, "But he _never_ asked her! Even then he was pathetic with girls!"

"Then, how did he end up with her?" he asked appealing to Harry. He glanced at Ron, who had turned bright red and was sinking low in his seat.

"I'm not saying anything." Replied Harry, looking more at Ron than Indigo.

"You, don't need to Harry." Said Ginny smiling " 'Cos I'll quite happily relay the events!" Indigo looked nervous at this. It well known that Ginny would take any opportunity given to her to embarrass her older brother. "But, perhaps we'll wait till Hermione, Luna and Aisling get here before that story is retold." She smiled, and Indigo saw her eyes glint with a mischievous grin. In that glint, Indigo immediately felt worried for Ron.

"So,…erm…Harry, how did you ask Ginny?" This time it was his turn to blush. "Well, erm. Ron did suggest that Ginny go with me, but erm… I didn't …see her that way then." Indigo was getting annoyed then. Were all his friends so awful with girls in their youth?

"Then, who did you go with, then?"

"Erm…" he blushed "Well, I did _ask_ Cho…"

"But she turned him down," Said Ginny, she didn't seem to like this topic of discussion "and then, he went with Parvati."

"Honestly." Said Hermione's voice "You, Indigo, are almost as bad as Ron." This consequently, did nothing for Ron's self-confidence. Hermione came down and sat next to Ron, giving him a hug.

"What do you mean?" asked Indigo, looking confused and trying to advert his gaze as Hermione gave Ron a kiss to boost his confidence.

"Well, obviously, Ginny doesn't want to discuss her boyfriend's past girlfriends does she?"

"Huh?" replied Indigo still looking confused.

"Well, obviously" said Hermione rolling her eyes "Ginny doesn't want to discuss Cho, because…"

"She's an utter cow!" said Aisling. Indigo turned round and there was she and Luna looking down on them. "Anyway, why are we discussing the evil one?"

"Because Indigo is worried about the up coming ball." Said Solar simply.

"Oh, that!" said Aisling in an attempt to sound casual.

She had been trying to avoid the subject. As soon as she heard the news of the ball, she'd known exactly whom she wanted to go with. But the idea was ridiculous. The age gap was so big. He wouldn't be interested in her. He'd get laughed at for dating a fifth year! It was too weird. She gave a sigh.

"So, Aisling, Luna," said Ginny, jogging Aisling to her senses "do you wanna here about our first Yule ball?" she said winking. Hermione immediately looked nervous, and Aisling knew why. It was true, nobody wanted to hear about their partners ex's.

"Well. I think I know already, but I'm sure Aisling and Solar would be interested…" Said Luna shrugging.

"What?" said Ginny confused. "How do you know?" said Ginny disappointed.

"I'm in the same house as Padma." She replied simply "Gossip travels, even to the socially rejected." Everyone felt awkward at this, except Solar whom was used to the 'life of a Lovegood'. Solar broke the silence first

"So, what happened to you at your first Yule ball?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Began Ginny "ickle Ronnie here, didn't want to ask Hermione here out right." She winked at the couple, Hermione was distracting Ron by giving him an enthusiastic…or should it be said, very enthusiastic, kiss. Solar believed that this was pretty ingenious. What could be more distracting than the girl you love reminding you how much she loves you in public, especially in front of her ex. "So he left it to the last minute to ask her so, that he wouldn't seem too upset. Needless to say that when it turned out that she'd already agreed to go with Victor Krum, he felt heart broken." Ron could be seen pushing Hermione away. Clearly this talk about ex-boyfriends was making him very self conscious, mused Solar. "So it fell on old Harry here," she patted her boyfriend on the chest fondly.

"Less of the old, if you don't mind Ginny!" he said kissing her hair, Solar noticed that he seemed to be smelling it.

Indigo was looking at Solar. He seemed to be examining all the couples. Was Solar looking for tips? Did he have a girl in mind of asking? Why was he, Indigo so worried at all of this Yule ball jargon? It was ages away, They hadn't even had the first task yet!

"Anyway," said Ginny laughing "it was down to dear _young _Harry here to get them both dates so that they wouldn't look like complete fools." She rolled her eyes "Anyway, who should walk past just then but Lavender" all eyes fell on Hermione at this, she too was blushing. Together they looked like two over ripe Dirigible Plums, thought Solar. Ginny seemed oblivious to the embarrassment she was causing Hermione and continued with her story "and Parvati. So, Harry walks up to them asks Parvati, then asks Lavender if she could go with Ron. Unluckily, she was going with Seamus,"

"Yeah, unlucky 'cos if she'd of gone with him, then he wouldn't of gone out with her!" Laughed Harry.

"Yes." Said Luna dreamily "She wouldn't of wanted him if he treated her the way he treated dear Padma."

"anyway," said Ginny a little sternly "Harry asks Parvati if she knows of anyone. So she says that Padma's free. So the day of the ball, he ignores her and She walks off with a Durmstrang boy!"

"Also," said Harry, to make Ron feel better in Solar's opinion "Parvati walked off with one too."

"I wonder if that will happen again?" mused Solar

"It won't." said Harry firmly, " 'Cos I will not let it!" he said giving Ginny a kiss.

"Have you asked her yet, then." Said Indigo. Solar could tell, he was still worried about asking a girl.

"No." said Harry slowly "I haven't." he turned to Ginny holding her hand "I didn't think I had to ask!"

"You didn't. But, if an attractive Beaubaton were to ask me, I might have to consider it." She said winking.

"Ask her Harry!" begged Indigo "then I'll be able to see how to do it!" Aisling gave a sigh.

"Oh, Indigo," she said casually "will you go to the ball with me?"

"WHAT!" said Indigo in shock "NO!" he cried. Aisling chuckled.

"That, is how you ask someone to go to the ball."

"Ha-ha." He said dryly, at his words Aisling pretended to look hurt "But well, Aisling, your not really, a…a girl." He said finally. Aisling raised an eyebrow.

"She so is a girl!" cried a stern voice from behind him. Indigo jumped.

It was Draco. Aisling blushed. Was this recognition at her as a possibility for her to go as his date? No. Absurd.

Draco was blushing. He hadn't meant to say that. He searched his mind for an excuse. "I mean, she's, like, very girly." _'Well, that was hopeless.'_ He congratulated himself sarcastically "What I mean is, if she's not a girl, then what is she? A boy?"

"Good point, Draco." Said Indigo. There it was. Proof if ever he needed it. "I mean. We've been friends since we were kids. To go with her would be to weird after everything!"

"But, didn't you…" Solar stopped after Indigo shot him a warning look. "Sorry, Indigo. Soz Aisling!" he said merrily.

" 'Soz'?" asked Aisling.

"No?" Solar asked "I thought it might work…"

"I'm not going down that route again." Finished Indigo, gripping Aisling's hand apologetically. Draco looked confused, but left it at that.

Indigo looked across the table at Harry, who was nuzzling Ginny's neck now, Solar looking on intrigued. "Please, Harry." He begged.

"Oh, all right, Indigo." Said Harry, rolling his eyes. He got on one knee and held Ginny's hand "Ginny Weasley, will you please…" he paused, Indigo wondered why "go to yonder Yule Ball with me!" Ginny giggled and blushed before composing herself. She tapped a finger on her chin.

"No." she said finally. Harry looked shocked. "Sorry, Harry!" she said, bursting into fits of laughter "You're so easy. Of course Harry!" and she kissed him full on the mouth, the others looking away politely.

"So, I get on one knee, and ask her like that?" Indigo was really confused. "Coz' I cant do that!" he blushed. Solar rolled his eyes.

"O.K Indigo" he said "imagine that I'm a girl." Indigo blushed again at this. Why was his best mate insane?

"Why Solar?"

"I am not Solar, I am Sophia." He said flicking his hair back and batting his eyelashes. Indigo was, needless to say, embarrassed.

"Erm… OK, erm, Hi _Sophia_." Solar giggled girlishly. He was quite good, if he hadn't known Solar since they were seven, he would have said that he _was_ a girl!

"Is there something you want to ask me Indi?" said 'Sophia'

"Erm, yes." Said Indigo laughing, this was so… surreal! "Don't call me Indi." 'Sophia' pouted. "Sowry." She/he said quietly.

"Erm, would you like to go to the ball with me?" asked Indigo. 'Sophia' paused for a second. "OF COURSE INDIGO!" She/he cried flinging her/his arms around Indigo, coming within a centimetre of his lips before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Your face!" cried Solar and he and Luna collapsed into hysterics. Just then, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next classes. Aisling sporting Solar as they headed of for Charms, Ginny supporting Luna as they headed off for Transfiguration (after giving Harry a kiss goodbye). Indigo walked down the corridor alone. The only sixth year in their group. Sometimes, he felt rather lonely having to take this walk to Arathmancy. Sometimes, Hermione came with him, to ask their Professor about that weeks homework, but this week she had gone off with Ron somewhere. Indigo didn't know where, but for once he didn't mind. He could be alone with his thoughts for once. Who could he ask? Who would want to go with him? When would he ask?

* * *

Could he ask her? Thought Draco as he sat in his dormitory reading 'one-thousand magical herbs and fungi' for help with his potions essay. Would she agree? Or maybe she wouldn't want to jeopardise their friendship, like Indigo said? Did he? Was he willing to risk all that? He flicked through the pages absentmindedly. A sign. That's what he needed. Something from above to make him certain of it all. His finger caught on a page. A slight drop of blood fell from his cut finger, he looked down. It had fallen on top of a root that was often used in love potions and was picked at its best on Christmas day, for the euphoria emitted then. "Wow." He muttered under his breath. The drop of blood was forming a slightly wobbly heart. "Thanks Dumbledore!" he said without thinking. He paused for a second. Dumbledore? The man he had been told to kill, and know he was thanking him? Draco shook his head to clear it. That had to be a sign. Closing the book slowly he laid down on his four poster thinking.

The blood could represent two things. Petra being the one to ask, or the pain of the love he felt for Aisling. This was up to him, he thought. He could only ask one. Who would he rather go with? _'Easy'_ he told himself. He put the book down and headed off to the common room to wait for her to return.

Draco looked in the mirror in the common room. "Aisling, will you go to the ball with me?" No. he thought. "Aisling, erm, if nobody's asked you yet, do you want to go to the ball with me?" No. "Aisling , babe, do you like want to go to the ball?" he ended this with a wink and pointed his fingers at the mirror. He'd seen a muggle boy his age doing it in a film once. All the girls there had thought he was really 'cool'. But Draco thought he looked like a big slimy git. So… no, not that one. "Aisling, as mates do you want to go to the ball?" Maybe. "Ais, I as wondering if…"

"Yes?" said a voice from behind him. Draco jumped out of skin. It was Aisling. She'd just climbed into the common room and was now staring at him expectantly.

"Erm, Aisling," he liked his lips nervously "I was wondering if maybe, as friends, you, would, erm, like to go, to the erm, ball with me? I mean if someone else asks you, you know, you can go with them!" Aisling blinked. But she didn't reply.

YES! Her heart was singing! HE HAD ASKED HER! HE HAD ASKED HER! This was her heart beat know, repeating it over and over. Did this mean he LIKED her? Did he feel the same way? But just as she thought this… 'as friends' entered her mind. Without meaning it to, her face fell.

Aisling's face had fallen. _She doesn't want to go with me!_. He thought. She's probably already been asked. His face fell too. "It's O.K Aisling." He said, "You go with him. Have fun. I'll erm… ask Petra or something." He blushed. "Who is he?" he asked casually.

"Who's who?" she asked an eyebrow raised and a side ways grin appeared on her face.

"The boy you're going with. Is it Solar or someone?"

"No. But it's someone you know." The grin on her face was still there. She was mocking him.

"WHO?!" he yelled without meaning to "It's Indigo isn't it?!" Aisling looked hurt. "No. It's you, fool!" Draco gave a sigh of relief "But, maybe I don't want to go with someone so dim!?" It was Draco's turn to look hurt. "You are so easy!" she hit on the shoulder in a friendly way "I'd love to go as friends! No pressure that you have to dance or anything!"

"Great!" and it was. He, Draco, was going with Aisling.

It was more than great, it was incredible! She could have sung! She, Aisling, was going to the Yule ball with Draco!


	9. Victory of The Wolf

**Chapter Eight- Victory of the wolf**

AN: Please R&R, thank-you.

The weeks passed quickly, as lessons and enjoyable weekends were spent in good company and the friends found themselves at the half term before they knew it. They were sat in the library by a large window discussing their plans for the week off school.

"Well I got a letter from Bill and Fluer and we're invited to shell cottage for the week." Ron told them happily as he waved the letter, obviously written by Fluer , in a neat looped handwriting on scented blue paper. The only indication that Bill had contributed to the invitation at all, was his name scrawled at the bottom and the message of love to their parents.

"Who exactly is invited?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Fluer says: You, me , Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and anyone else we'd like to bring."

"I'd love to go" Harry said when Ginny looked a him meaningfully

"I'm in" Neville agreed sleepily as he took a swig of pumpkin juice. Luna smiled excitedly.

"I'd love to go, though I'd have to ask father first and I can't go anywhere without Solar"

"Mother's away in Russia, she's helping with a Thestral breeding program there." he explained with a smile and Ron nodded .

"Sure you can come too" They all looked at Aisling, Draco and Indigo who were sitting looking rather uncomfortable. "You can come to if you want..." Ron began slightly grudgingly at Draco's presence because, although he'd started to quite like the guy he wasn't sure his older brother would feel the same way or Fluer would like him being in her house after everything they had been through.

Draco looked at his feet.

"I'm going home to see Mother and Father, as he's allowed home for the week as long as there are ministry guards around the house and we have an apperation barrier around the house and grounds." he explained and Aisling beamed , happy that he would be able to see his father after so long.

"Oh, right. Well,...have a nice time." Ron said uncertainly under Hermione's watchful gaze.

"T-Thank-you" Draco replied, equally uncertainly .Ron turned to Aisling and Indigo with a questioning look.

"Aisling? Indigo?" They both looked at one another

"Well I'm going home to my parents, I haven't seen them for a while..." Indigo began, looking at Aisling with a worried glance. "and Aisling usually stays with us..."the others all looked puzzled at this.

"Don't you want to see your parents Aisling?" Hermione asked, bewildered. Aisling went very pale, and shook her head. Hermione was perplexed by this. Why wouldn't she want to see her parents? After all she hadn't seen them in the summer as she had been at Mitsburg house, then why would she not take the chance to see them in half term? Added to that why did she normally spend the holidays with Indigo?

"They're away" Indigo said hastily and Aisling nodded.

"They won't miss me" she added with a look on her face that Draco could not quite place nor recall seeing on her face before.

Draco was confused, he knew what had happened but it appeared that she didn't want all of them to know.

"Would you like to come to shell cottage then? Or stay with Indigo?" Aisling looked torn and Indigo grinned.

"Go to shell cottage Ais, you can tell me all about it and Sol will be there so you'll have someone" he patted her shoulder, and looked at Ron "She's going with you guys."

Petra had left the day before to accompany her parents to Australia and Aisling knew that she'd be lonely without her but shrugged. At least she'd have Solar with her.

* * *

Four days later , Aisling found herself standing outside a small cottage on a cliff. Indigo had left just before them on his portkey back to London, giving Aisling a quick hug and promising to phone her when he got home. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Harry were making their way towards the house excitedly, while she and Solar hung back. Solar looked around himself and grinned.

"Aisling! We must go Kelpie hunting later!"

"Kelpies are dangerous, Sol!"

"They're just misunderstood..." he said casually

"Sol, they drown people, I don't think you can misunderstand that" she frowned

_Can't get much more misunderstood than that_ , she thought to herself dryly.

"They just want to play"  
"Play. Yes. While their victim's lungs are filled with water? Oh yes, playful little creatures they are!" she said sarcastically

"Aisling, you must open your mind" Chided Solar " Kelpies are helpful creatures who need to be respected"

"I agree they need to be respected, but only from the view point of one who prefers air rather than water in her lungs!"

"I always wanted a pet Kelpie..." Solar sighed wistfully and Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Hagrid wanted a dragon, as if that wasn't bad enough but no, you want a pet Kelpie! What are you going to do with it? Introduce it to your friends then let it drown them? Or tell us 'it was only playing' when you end up an unidentifiable corpse?!" Solar sighed , convincing Aisling that Kelpies were harmless docile beings would be a task almost impossible. What a shame, he'd have to go Kelpie hunting alone with Luna. Solar skipped off towards the house and Aisling followed slowly, looking around her as she walked.

As she did, her phone rang and she fished it out her pocket- happy that it worked, unlike when at Hogwarts. Excited about hearing her ring tone for the first time in months- a popular anime theme- she answered.

"Hello" Aisling said happily into the mobile.

"Ais? Hey, It's Indigo!"

"Hey, Indigo! How was the journey?" Indigo laughed at the other end.

"Only two miles out this time" he told her with amusement.

"Wow, the ministry are getting better" she laughed too " Did you walk?"

"Yeah, then got the bus when I found a stop that took me home"

"That's good" Aisling told him "How're your parents?" she asked

"Yeah, they're good! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker and they can say 'hi' he spent a couple of moments looking for the correct button and then Aisling heard a beep and Indigo spoke again. "You're on speaker" he told her. "Mum , dad, say 'Hi' to Aisling" he instructed his parents who were obviously in the same room.

"Hello Aisling dear, how are you?" Indigo's mother, Helen Larkright, asked her.

"Hello Mrs. Larkright. I'm fine thank-you and you?" she replied politely

"Oh Aisling, I've known you since you were born and you still call me Mrs. Larkright, it makes me feel old." Indigo's mother complained in a friendly manner "Call me Helen. I'm fine dear" Aisling smiled, Helen Larkright was always so nice to her and she loved her like a relative.

"Sorry Mrs. Larkright, I can't get out of the habit. I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Larkright laughed, as her husband and Indigo teased her for even trying to change Aisling's life-time habit of acute politeness.

"Hello Aisling" Indigo's father , Thomas Larkright, said coming to the phone.

"Hey Mr. Larkright, how're you doing? Is the garden looking as good as it did last year?" his father guffawed happily

"Yes, it looks even better if I do say so my self , we'll send you a photo or send one back with Indigo so you can tell me what you think."

"Sure Mr. L, no problem I'm happy to look at plants as you know." Indigo chuckled and came back to the phone.

"have a nice holiday Aisling" Helen Larkright called

"Enjoy the plants!" Indigo's father added

"Hey, Ais I'm back. You're off speaker too." Indigo told her

"Cool, have a good time with your parents Indie. I better get going. I'll ring you soon to tell you about everything. Take care" Indigo growled at her nickname but she was the only person he allowed to call him 'Indie'

"Cool, see ya soon Ais. Don't let Solar get you into trouble with any magical creatures."

"It's Kelpies this time" Indigo groaned  
"Be very care then"

"Will do, happy trails Inds"

"Back at 'cha , talk to you soon."

"Bye"

"Bye" They rang off at the same time, just as Ginny was coming to find her and she followed the red head into the small cottage.

* * *

They entered the cottage and a tall young man , with fading scars across his face and arms, flaming red hair and a broad smiled greeted them.

"Bill, this is our friend Aisling." he smiled warmly at her, and put out his hand to shake hers. She took the hand with an uncertain smile and Bill shook it.

"Nice to meet you Aisling" Ginny grinned and turned to Aisling.

"Ailsing, this is my eldest brother Bill Weasley. He works for Gringotts"

"Thank-you. It's a pleasure to meet you. It was very nice of you to have me for the half term, I do hope I'm not imposing , having never met you or your wife before." Bill waved a hand.

"Of course not, you're very welcome here. Any friend of Ginny's and the family is a friend of ours" She smiled happily at him.

"That's very kind of you." Bill nodded, accepting the compliment vainly and lead them into the living room.

A tall blonde girl, with large blue eyes, who was stunningly pretty and chatting happily with Harry, Luna and Neville, looked up as they entered.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed getting up and hurrying over to hug her.

"She acting really weird" Ron whispered "she and Ginny never got on great but this is just over the top" Hermione shook her head in bewilderment and they watched Fluer hug the youngest Weasley child.

"Er..Hi Fluer" Ginny said, patting the French girls back lightly, unsure what to do. When she let go, smiling, Ginny moved back subtly and indicating Aisling, introduced her.

"This is our friend Aisling Kilatre, Fluer." Fluer turned to the girl, with a smile.

"Ah, Aislinn' nice to meet you. My name is Fluer." Fluer said Aisling's name with a slight accent which made it sound strange in the others opinions.

"Nice to meet you too Fluer. Thank-you for having me"

"It is...no problem" Fluer said happily. "What did you say your surname was?" she asked suddenly.

"Kilatre" Aisling replied uncertainly

"I have 'eard the name before.." she said, frowning as she tried to place the name.

"Really?" Aisling asked.

"Ah! That is the name of the couple 'ou were..." she stopped looking ashen and turned away. "I am sorry" Aisling smiled wanly.

"it doesn't matter." she told the French girl who was looking stricken with herself. Fluer nodded.

"Please forgive me" Aisling nodded. The rest of the company gathered looked confused, bar Solar, and gave Fluer questioning looks. She smiled quickly and clapped her hands asked the worried faces the most distracting question man had ever heard and many women were, on regular basis glad for in order to avoid unwanted questions:

"are you 'ungry?" she asked with a cheerful glance at them. The assembled children nodded and Fluer went into the kitchen to prepare the food.

* * *

The next three days passed quickly in a blur of waking late, eating too much food, playing Quidditch in the afternoon and spending the evening enjoying games of exploding snap. Solar hadn't had a chance to go Kelpie hunting yet and Hermione had managed to read every book in the house, in competition with Aisling who had found and finished them first. Aisling had spent a lot of time with Fluer, happier to stay inside and help her to cook the dinner and clean than to sty in bed until close to lunch. Fluer had taken kindly to this and they had spent most days in each others company chatting away about anything they felt like. Fluer had been even more delighted when she discovered that Aisling spoke French and Bill had come inside from Quidditch several time to find them talking in fast, enthusiastic French which he couldn't even catch words of.

It was Wednesday and Aisling woke earlier than usual. She washed and dress, made her bed then skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. She discovered that Fluer was not there and with a sigh sat down on one of the sofas as she made her way into the living room. She dug out her phone, deciding to give Indigo an update on their holiday as she knew that the Larkright household was an early rising one.

"'llo" answered the sleepy voice of Indigo.

"Morning sleepyhead" Aisling greeted him.

"Hey Ais, how the holiday going?" he asked , stifling a yawn.

"I haven't even started talking and you're yawning already!" she said in mock annoyance

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly "I just got up".

"No problem Ind, I'm used to it."

"So, back to shell cottage- how are you enjoying it?"

"It's great here, I'm helping Fluer out with food and stuff and we get along really well."

"That's great, isn't she French? She must love you" he laughed

"Yeah, Bill says he can't understand a thing we say"

"I'll bet, I certainly don't when you talk in French" he sighed, understanding Bill's predicament "I feel his pain"

"Oy! It's not that bad, I don't speak in languages you don't know often"

"Good. As I only speak English, that would present a problem. I mean, I don't even know what sayonara means!"

"it means goodbye in Japanese Indie, you know the phrase 'sayonara sweetheart'?"

"Yeah I know the phrase, you say it means 'goodbye'?"

"yes" Aisling sighed. "anyways, how are you enjoying your holiday?"

"Mum and Dad have shown me the new swimming pool, it's great! You'd love it"

"I'm sure, I can't wait to see it!" she could smell the pleasant chlorine tang and clean fresh feel of the water just by thinking about it. It was certain to be even better than her expectations and she fully looked forward to her next visit to the Larkright household during the Christmas holiday.

Aisling heard movement upstairs and guessing it was Fluer; turned back to her phone, speaking once more.

"Ins, I gotta go, I think Fluer's up so I'll be helping her out with breakfast, that is if anyone except Fluer and I are up to eat it, and stuff like that."

"Sure thing, Aisling."

"Send my love to your mum and dad."

"Will do. I'll talk to you soon" he promised and Aisling smiled though she knew he could see it.

"See you soon."

"Ditto." Aisling was about to ring off when Indigo spoke again.

"Do you find it as weird as I do?" he asked

"What weird?" not sure what he was referring to.

"Not being together all the time, not spending the holidays together?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too."

"Look after yourself" she laughed

"Of course I will, you too Indie." and they closed the conversation. Aisling tucked the phone away into her jeans pocket and looked up the stairs to see if Fluer was on her way down.

There was no sign of Fluer but Aisling could hear movement upstairs. Bill ,she knew, had left for work at least four hours before so it could only be Fluer, the only other early riser in the cottage.

Aisling ascended the stairs then, standing on the landing tried to gauge where the sound was coming from. She passed the mirror on the corridors wall and looked at her reflection. She stared hard at herself with contempt and wondered if her purple top and black skinnies made her look like an Emo. After deciding she did not she scrutinised her face. Nothing to like there she thought angrily. There was no way a guy like him could like a girl like her, she couldn't see anything that he would find attractive in her face,she bit back tears which threatened from nowhere and looked away from her reflection.

She continued down the corridor to the bathroom, she could hear groans and curses in French.

Aisling knocked on the door, a worried tone spiking her voice, when she heard retching.

"Fluer , you okay?" she called

"**_Oui , Aislinn' je se bonne_" **Fluer replied shakily. "I shall explain downstairs."

"Okay, I'll wait in the kitchen."

Aisling walked back downstairs possibilities buzzing through her mind. It was very likely she decided and quite obvious, but of course there were other reasons though she doubted they were as probable. She entered the kitchen and proceeded to lay the table and fetch, eggs, bacon, bread and sausages ready to cook the English breakfast they had chosen to make that day.

Several minutes later, Fluer came into the kitchen looking pale but cheerful.

"Good morning Aislinn'. I am sorry if I disturbed you earlier"

"Nonsense" Aisling laughed, and with a wave of her hand, dismissed it "I was only concerned about you."

"_Oui_, I understand. _Merci_, your concern is appreciated" she smiled and Aisling gave her a hug- to Fluer's amusement.

"So what's wrong?" she asked the older French girl, not wanting to blatantly ask if her suspicion was correct. Fluer looked worried then decided to tell Aisling.

"Well, Bill and I wanted to wait a little longer and surprise everyone but, _nes c'est pas,_ I am sure he will not mind." she smiled happily and told Aisling "I am pregnant" Aisling exclaimed happily for her friend and hugged her again. She'd been right she congratulated herself silently, and the two girls began to chatter excitedly in fast French about the baby. Fluer wanted a girl, she told her and Bill was so chuffed at becoming a father in the near future that he'd told her he didn't mind as long as their baby was happy and healthy.

Ginny came down the stairs to hear fast French and rolled her eyes. Fluer was so thrilled with her new best friend that Ginny never got a chance to even talk to Aisling now. The fact that Aisling preferred house work and cooking to playing Quidditch with the rest of them saddened her too. She knew Aisling liked Quidditch but for some reason she wasn't interested in playing with all of them outside the cottage. Ginny was still in her pyjamas, and had woken earlier than normal to find that the room that she shared with Aisling and Luna was empty. Feeling lonely, she had ventured down the stairs to find Aisling.

"Ginny" Aisling greeted her warmly when she was her in the doorway , wearing holy head harpies pyjamas and clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Morning Aisling, Fluer." she yawned and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Ginny" Fluer greeted her with a wide smile and set about making breakfast for the three of them. Aisling sat down with the red headed girl and looked at her quizzically.

"You and Luna had gone when I woke up. So I came to find you." Aisling nodded "This is from Luna" Ginny handed Aisling the note and she read it aloud.

' _Ginny, Aisling,_

_Solar and I have gone Kelpie hunting as they are only around during the early morning and night._

_We shall be back for lunch at two o'clock. _

_Have a good day without us , we'll see you later._

_Love Luna and Solar XXX'_

The girls shook their heads at the note. Honestly. They'd have to go and look for them later and hope a Kelpie hadn't found them first.

"Luna was still asleep when I got up" Aisling mused.

"She wasn't when I woke up" Ginny sighed. Aisling thought about this, she had only got up half an hour before and would have noticed Luna passing her if she had been down stairs. They must have left when she was checking on Fluer she concluded, though the two Lovegoods usually greeted her before leaving the house.

"we'll have to go and look for them..." Aisling sighed and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah." Fluer placed the 'full English breakfasts' in front of them with a smile.

"_Bonne apitite_" she said and sat down at her own place. Aisling looked at Fluer and she nodded. "Ginny I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, her voice becoming worried.

"You're to have a niece or nephew"

"A niece or....OH MY GOD FLUER" Ginny jumped up and flung her arms around the girls neck with a squeal of excitement and joy.

* * *

A hour later, the two girls were making their way down to the waters edge along a steep path. Ginny, had changed into cut off shorts and a tank top and Aisling having opted to stay in the same attire, was regretting it. They could see two figures at the waterside and hazarding guesses that these figures were those of Solar and Luna Lovegood, they were going to meet them.

"Is that a Kelpie!" Solar exclaimed excitedly, as a horde of waves crashed further out in the tepid water. The object having caught Solar's attention appeared at his feet and his face fell. It was an old boot. "Oh" he sighed unhappily. It had been the same type of object over the past two hours and he was beginning to give up hope. Maybe there were no Kelpies around this part of the British coastline? Or possibly the Kelpies had different nocturnal habits to that of the common Kelpie across Britain and were not yet awake for their day?

"Solar! Luna!" the shouts came from behind them, slightly up the beach. He and Luna turned to see two girls running towards them on the hard, compact sand. It was Aisling and Ginny, _what a lovely surprise_ he thought. They had come to help them find Kelpies. He was touched by this and waved merrily at them.

"Hello." he greeted them when they reached the cousins.

"Aisling, Ginny , you look rather tired" Luna added dreamily. The two girls stared at them in amazement.

"Well we just walked down the cliff path..." Ginny told them , hadn't they found it tiring?

"Oh, that's nice." Solar said smiling " Didn't you want to go down by the beach portkey?" The girls' mouths fell open.

"beach...portkey?!" Ginny almost shouted Solar nodded, he'd never realised Ginny and Aisling liked nature so much. To climb down the cliff path just to see the view. He would have to try it sometime.

"There's a beach portkey?" Aisling cried helplessly. "Why didn't you tell us?" then rolled her eyes "scrap that- you weren't there. But where is this portkey?" Solar frowned and pointed a few feet away.

"It goes every fifteen minutes then comes back. Every two when the tide is coming in." he explained, hadn't they known?

"Great" Ginny said, gritting her teeth. She was using that portkey to go back and Aisling agree whole heartedly with her.

"We can't find any Kelpies" Solar told them sadly and Aisling and Ginny took pity on him giving him a large hug.

"maybe next time Sol, I don't think there are any here." Aisling soothed

"Really?" Aisling nodded

'There was a report that they'd all been killed by fishermen, sorry Sol" He looked sad at this but being reassured that they were not avoiding him finding them allowed the girls to convince the two Lovegoods to take the portkey back to Shell cottage.

* * *

Bill came home that night as normal at eight o'clock to find everyone assembled in the living room and fussing over his wife. "Bill" Fluer exclaimed happily when she her husband entered the room and he gave her a confused look.

"Hey, Fluer" he replied walking over and giving his wife a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What's going on?" he asked the room at large and they all smiled knowingly at him. " and stop smiling like that and just tell me someone"

"We know Mum and Dad are getting their first grand-child" Ginny told him with glee. He looked at Fluer and sighed.

"You told them?" she nodded with a smile and he grinned. "well, if you all know, let's celebrate!" he exclaimed and the teenagers expressed how much of a good idea they thought it.

"Shouldn't we invite Mum and Dad round?" Ron asked him as he followed his brother into the kitchen . Bill pulled a bottle of wine out of a cupboard and took nine glasses from a shelf above his head. He nodded.

"yeah we should" he agreed conjuring his protronus and sent it with the message of the pregnancy and invitation for the evening. Ron grinned at his brother.

"a nice or nephew" he said quietly.

"Yeah, weird isn't it? Fluer and I are having a baby. Isn't it fantastic!" Bill couldn't keep the joy from his face and he handed his youngest brother four glasses full of wine then followed Ron into the living room with the remaining five. They handed them round to everyone except Fluer.

Moments later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the house having apperated outside the front door. Mr. Weasley proposed a toast to Fluer and Bill's child and the all drank from their glasses of wine, water for Fluer and spent the rest of the evening talking about names and playing exploding snap.

"Mon amis, I shall miss you. Visit again soon"

"Of course Fluer, I'll miss you too." Fluer pulled Aisling into a hug and told her she would write to her with updates on the baby. Aisling nodded and Ginny stood next to them feeling rather left out. Then it was Ginny's turn, dragged into Fluer's embrace with a large smile and told to take care and to write. She was starting to like Fluer and promise herself that on their next visit she would help Fluer and Aisling inside the house and spend more time with them.

When Ginny was released she turned to her brother who gave her a large hug and ruffled her hair with a grin. "Take care Gin, keep Ron out of trouble" She assured him she would and then kissed his cheek. Fluer descended on them all giving Harry kisses on both cheeks, Ron and Hermione received one kiss each, Neville was given a hug and a kiss on each reddening cheek while Ginny and Aisling were given double measures. Fluer gave Solar a hug and a peck on the forehead, while Luna gave Fluer the hug and kissed her cheeks. Their week was up and they were now returning to school. With last good-byes and much waving and more congratulations on their child, the children took a portkey in the form of a large battered sofa back to Hogwarts.

"That was an interesting portkey" Hermione commented, as they got up from the sofa. To fit all of them on Hermione had been forced to sit on Ron's lap, which didn't seem to bother her much; Ginny had sat on Harry's lap, again not to the couples disliking. Solar, had sat on Luna's lap. Which had then left only Aisling and Neville and enough room for one person on the battered leather seat. After much convincing, and the two friends going bright red in the face with embarrassment the others had convinced them to sit and Aisling to sit on Neville's lap. As soon as they got to their destination Aisling had jumped up as had Neville and the two friends, blushing furiously and apologised to each other. The rest of the company laughed. Neville and Aisling liked each other, but only as close friends and they were uneasy at appearing as anything but just that.

"Let's go and see the others" Ginny sighed, laughing as she did at her blushing friends. They all agreed, ready to go back to normal life at Hogwarts. No more waking late and doing nothing all day Ginny thought sadly- back to the Gurdyroot stone.


	10. To Walk These Crowded Streets

**Chapter Nine- To Walk These Crowded Streets**

**AN: I just wanted to say that no bad feeling was meant to the Americans in this chapter. Yes, I may of stereotyped and I am sorry. I used the American tourist as an object of humour. I am sorry. But if you are of the British Isles as we are, then I hope you like it and understand that I mean as much harm as Rory Bremner. (look him up on you-tube. He dose a show called _'Bremner, bird and fortune.'_) Also, for the references in this chapter please see HBP, GoF and Quidditch through the ages along with the wizard of oz. HAVE FUN! D'arvit . I just noticed the time. Its 1.29 am!!!! Double D'arvit! Fran wrote part of this chapter-guess which bit! **

It was the first Hogsmede visit of the year, a nice day for it too. There was a slight chill in the air to tell the truth, but the bright sunshine made up for it. They had all arranged to meet up outside the Great Hall to make their way down to the small village together. Solar knew that if they did make their way down together, they would be able to spend a few minutes together before they, inevitably, split up into the singles and the 'lovebirds'- as his mother would put it. "Though," he mused as he and Indigo waited for everyone to arrive "that could work to their advantage."

"Erm, what are you talking about, Sol?"

"Oh, just thinking about the recent marriage of Meghan McCormack and Douglas McDonald, both chasers with Pride of Portree, see." Solar beamed, pulling out a copy of _Quite Quidditch_. There was an interview in there with Oliver Wood that he was quite intrigued by.

"You're really getting into this whole Quidditch stuff aren't you, Sol?" Indigo shook his head in amazement "and to think, thanks to Aisling, Ginny and Me, Solar Lovegood is becoming a Quidditch fan!"

"Well, I do hope to commentate after Luna leaves…" Indigo groaned, if Solar took advice from Luna, then they would all be doomed.

"Sorry we're late." Said Ginny, clutching a Harpies scarf tightly around her neck with one hand, the other was entwined in one of Harry's. "Me and Hermione couldn't find our purses." Solar didn't believe this. They were both wearing make-up including, he could tell, non-smudge, stay-on Lipstick, most likely of the '_Miss Magicke_' variety. "Really?" he said raising an eyebrow "Nice hair by the way. New shampoo?" the other boys all exchanged looks. Solar was discussing cosmetics. Again.

"Yes." Said Hermione "It's got flutterby root essence and a sample of love potion." She blushed.

"That's clever!" said Solar "So Ron, what does it smell like to you?"

"Erm…what smells like what, to who?" asked Ron, snapping out f some kind of trance. Solar and the girls rolled their eyes. "I don't pay attention to cosmetics talk." wailed Ron. The other guys agreed with nods of their heads. Solar sighed,

"Well, maybe it's best that you didn't hear, Ron." He said, patting a confused Ron on the shoulder. This made Ron nervous.

"What were you talking about?" he appealed to Hermione sternly.

"It doesn't matter, Ron." She said.

"Yes, it does!"

"No, Ron, it doesn't."

"Then, why won't you tell me!"

"It's just girl talk!"

"But Solar's…"

"Solar. Is a one off." She said, looking at Solar to see if he was offended. Solar wasn't, he was too busy reading _Quite Quidditch_. He looked up when his name was called, however.

"I heard my name?" he enquired, looking up from an advert for _Cleansweep sevens_.

"Never mind, Solar." Said Ron.

"Okay." and he returned to his magazine.

"Why can't you be more like Solar?" asked Hermione fiercely "He lets a subject drop!"

"Yeah, but he also runs around painting toe-nails in his sleep! Not to mention all that Crumple-horned Snorkack rubbish!"

"The Crumple-horned Snorkack is not rubbish." Stated Luna from behind them, Ron turned around swiftly to face her. There was Luna, on the arm of Neville wearing bright blue robes and a red woollen hat that Solar had knitted for her. Neville, was also wearing woollen clothing- in the form of a Gryffindor scarf made for him by Luna herself.

"Okay, Luna." Said Ron, he'd given up defending Hermione's views on Crumple-horned Snorkacks since Solar joined the group, it was harder arguing with two Lovegoods who wouldn't see 'sense' as Hermione put it.

"So, we're just waiting for Aisling and Draco, then?" said Solar, looking around in case he had not noticed them arriving.

"And Petra." Corrected Hermione

"Yes, Petra." Said Solar simply. Ron wanted him to say more, but didn't pursue the matter further.

A while later, Aisling and Draco appeared. They, to Solar's disappointment, were not holding hands, or laughing, or talking at that. Aisling was simply smiling and waving at them and Draco was trotting behind her, staring at her. _"Well. That is a start."_ Thought Solar.

"Where's Petra?" asked Neville, a hand in the small of Luna's back.

"She's in the hospital wing." When the others looked worried she simply said "Witch's trouble."

Ron still looked confused, and was staring at Hermione for an answer.

"You know," said Solar merrily "we learnt all about it in year six! Mrs Dains made us all watch a video with funny cartoons of…"

"Okay, Sol. Shut-up. Now!" Said Indigo, through a false smile and gritted teeth.

"Shall we go?" asked Aisling, pulling a black and dark-blue scarf around her neck.

"Might as well." Said Draco, shrugging.. Neville, Ron and Harry offered their arms to Luna, Hermione and Ginny, who accepted and the 'lovebirds' led the group with the 'singles' dotted around them, in a warped guard of honour.

"How long have Neville and Luna been dating?" asked Indigo, looking at them with confusion.

"Oh, since last year. They used the Room of Requirement for their dates. Apparently, he's very romantic." Said Solar with a large smile.

"Oh. So, then you and Neville could be related then?" said Indigo a smile on his own face.

"I don't think so." Said Aisling

"No?"

"I agree." Said Solar

"How do you know?"

"Women's intuition." Said Aisling shrugging

"Yeah… Lovegood intuition." Indigo didn't know what to say to this, so he simply shrugged.

"Whatever." He said. "Where're we going, when we get to Hogsmede, anyway?"

"Well," said Ginny, turning round in Harry's arms "We, were going to go get coffee." She indicated to herself and Harry. "But how about we all go to Honeydukes first?" they all liked this idea, and spent the last moments of the walk discussing the new sweets invented by Ambrosius Flume- and that Hermione, Ginny, Aisling, Solar, Neville and Harry had all been given free samples of. Ron looked a bit sour at the talk of the '_Slug Club_' meeting (he hadn't been invited yet, after all).

* * *

Eventually, they reached the village and headed off down a road that was littered with students and teachers. Not to mention more American tourists (who had been drawn there after the battle, much to the pleasure of the shop keepers, and much to the displeasure of the villagers, students and staff). They all kept a close eye on Aisling, as they passed a large group of them, she had once attacked one with a bat-bogey-hex worthy of Ginny when they foolishly asked for her photograph as 'a real live English Hogwarts student' and said that she was 'totally adorable'. Harry wasn't too fond of them either, which is why he always put his cloak over his head when they walked past, appearing from underneath it with a beard and red hair. This simple transfiguration seemed to ward off tourists. However, Ginny had confided in Solar and Aisling (whom understood these matters) that she hated kissing him with the beard as it was really scratchy, and that if ever he grew a real one, she would shave it off with a severing charm while he slept. Solar could believe it. Once, he had woken up in the girls dorm to find Ginny magically dying the hair of a girl- whom had teased her for her red hair- white. Apparently, this had been going on for a while, strand by strand, each night. So that she believed she was growing prematurely old.

"Here we are!" said Solar brightly. They had reached the small sweet shop which was packed with students, and entered carefully.

"How are we going to get what we want?" asked Ron, who was eyeing the _sugar quills_ and _everlasting gobstoppers_.

"Is all you think about your stomach?" asked Hermione, in a long suffering tone, that turned into a giggle when Ron replied.

"No, I often think of you."

"I would of thought that was simple." Said Solar answering Ron's previous question extracting his wand from his small mans shoulder bag (he had so much he carried around with him that his pockets would just be unsightly if he put everything in them). The wand in question was six and a half inches, made from Rowan and had a single hair from an Irish Kelpie when in its horse like state. Solar had always treasured it; he often felt that it was with the help of the Kelpie that he performed so well in practical Transfiguration. He pointed the wand at the paper bag dispenser saying "Accio, eleven bags." as he did so and, eleven bags came zooming across to him over people's heads. Aisling did a quick headcount, as Solar handed them out.

"But there are ten of us." Said Aisling, taking her bag from Solar "Why did you ask for eleven?"

"Because, Ron always needs two." He said shrugging and handing two to Ron.

"That was good thinking, Sol." Said Ginny clapping him on the back.

"Yes, it was." Said Hermione in surprise, though Solar ignored the tone simply and simply called "Accio _Blood-Pops_" and, ten blood pops came flying towards him.

"Eww." Said Ginny in disgust "What do you want them for? Accio _Chocolate Mousses_." Four moose shaped chocolate bars came flying towards her.

"For Petra." He replied simply, placing them into his bag. "Accio _Sugar Quills_" and several flew towards both him and Ron. They both caught them, and placed them into their bags. Sure enough, Ron's was filling up fast, and the new 'sweets by summoning' method seemed to be encouraging him. Ten minutes later all their bags were full (Ron had needed a third) and their moneybags were slightly lighter.

"I really want a coffee." Said Ginny as they walked down the lane "Anyone want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?" _'Ah yes.'_ Thought Solar as Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron all said that they to would like 'coffee'. _'It is time for the Lovebirds to depart from the singles'._ He looked round, only he, Aisling, Draco and Indigo were left. Aisling and Draco were both looking longingly at the group of 'lovebirds' as they departed for the coffee shop, where he doubted very much coffee would be drunk. He would of liked to have gone too, but he doubted his cousin would want him there, sipping coffee with Indigo whilst she was 'slurping coffee' with Neville. You had to draw a line with family after all. Solar looked at Draco and Aisling, an idea sprung to his mind.

"Aisling…" Solar said casually "didn't you want to get that book?"

"Yes." Said Aisling snapping back to earth. She had been imagining a scene in Madam Puddiffoot's with her and Draco and, let's just say, that not a lot of coffee was drunk. Incidentally, Draco to had been imagining the same scene, where even less coffee was drunk.

"So, why don't you and Draco go get the book?"

"Why don't we all go?" interjected Indigo looking merry.

"Because, I want to get cat food for Inky, and they've just started selling an organic variety!"

"So, we get Aisling her book, then go to the pet shop." Solar rolled his eyes, Indigo could be really dim sometimes- especially for a Ravenclaw.

"No. There's no point." He said firmly. "Draco goes with Aisling, in case the book is high up on the shelf, you don't mind Draco?" he asked.

"No." replied Draco simply.

"And," continued Solar "you, Indigo come with me to get Inky's cat food."

"Why can't we all go though?" asked Indigo, confused still.

"Because, I only need one other person for a second opinion on taste!" and with that, he physically dragged a worried looking Indigo off calling after him "We'll meet back at the three broomsticks in forty-five minutes!" waving cheerfully, he turned the corner, and only the end of Indigos cloak and boots could be seen.

"Shall we go then?" Aisling asked Draco.

"Sure." He said, and they began walking together up the hill towards the bookshop, Aisling stopping only to hex a few tourists, who had made the mistake of asking her for directions. She did feel a bit mean for this. It wasn't their fault. She was simply upset. Though she didn't know why, she was alone with Draco after all. Hadn't she wanted that to happen? Maybe, she thought, it was because it was down to Solar. And if it was down to Solar, then maybe he knew!?

Draco hated Solar just then. He had been trying with all his might for this _not_ to happen. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. After all, they were headed into a small bookshop that was crammed full of books, and he was with Aisling. He hoped that he could control himself for the forty-five long, long minutes that he would have to spend in the company of the women he loved, but couldn't have. He really did hate Solar… and his little cat too!

* * *

"Solar!" cried Indigo, as he was dragged into '_Felix and friends'_ where large amber and green eyes glared at him. "Stop dragging me! I can walk you know!" Indigo was actually secretly scared, Solar was surprisingly strong for one so thin!

"Oops! Sorry Indigo." And he let go of the back of Indigos _Ballycastle Bats_ jumper, pulling him to his feet as he did so.

"_What _was all that about!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!" cried Indigo in exasperation. He could only draw one conclusion from the matter- Solar was insane.

"I just thought that Aisling would like Draco to help her." He said with a shrug, bending down to stroke the cats surrounding his legs.

"Well, one thing I can say to you Solar," said Indigo, laughing as every cat in the place made their way towards Solar, mewing as they did so "you seem to have some kind of animal magnetism!" Solar grinned.

"Maybe. Or maybe they can smell this." And he produced a large amount of cat-nip from his bag and began scattering it amongst the felines. Indigo looked on in amazement. Yes, He concluded, Solar was indeed, insane, but as he looked on a pathway cleared among the cats. So, maybe he was as insane as Dumbledore, meaning that there was always method behind the madness. "Felix!" called Solar "Where's that Organic Cat food you told me about? Inky's dying to try it!"

* * *

Aisling had always preferred _Milcorm's books _to the other, larger book shops in Hogsmede. There was something about the musky smell of the cramped bookstore which always made her happy. Each book was one of a kind, an individual. Each book smelled of something different, but always incredibly pleasant. Now, she thought, it was because Draco was there with her. Standing a few feet behind her in the doorway of the narrow building.

_Milcorm's books_ was piled high with books- as the name of the store suggested- on shelves which reached the ceiling four metres above their heads, on the floor in tall, precarious looking piles and in large wooden creates which trailed sawdust across the ancient stone slab floor.

Aisling gazed intently at the shelf in front of her, her eyes scanning for the book she desired. True, most would not think it wise to read such a book, but Aisling knew herself well enough to understand what bad judgement could do and felt sure that would not be the case with her. _The use of enchantment and further magic_ a harmless enough title, that wouldn't make Draco suspicious and Kilian knew her too well to comment on her reading material when accompanied.

Her eyes held in the book in question, there it was. Sitting in the third book case , in the middle aisle half way down the corridor created by the bookshelves and on the fifth shelf up from the floor. She walked down the wooden tunnel and stood at the foot of the bookshelf, looking up at her 'prey'. Draco followed closely behind, almost unwillingly and look up as well.

"Which one is it?" he asked her quietly.

Aisling's heart hammered loudly in her ears, when she realised he was speaking next to her ear and stood less than three inches behind her. Pushing down the flush of colour and hoping he had not seen her blush -though of course she could just say it was hot in the shop- and pointed up for him.

"_The use of enchantments and further magic" _she replied a little breathily.

Draco nodded, his face a mask of determination. She couldn't fathom why.

That was it! Draco couldn't take it. How could he possibly survive forty-five minutes with her? When after five her had to work as hard as he was to not do something drastic. Well, drastic to everyone but him, when he had spent so many hours day-dreaming about it. Aisling just didn't seem to notice how much self control he had to exercise around her- who would when he hadn't told anyone. Clenching his fist into a ball he stood rigidly behind her waiting for instruction like a manikin waiting to be posed. Oh, he should be so lucky. Aisling stood silently, staring at the books for several minutes until Draco, unable to resist the closeness of their positions and finding it hard to stand still, moved forward to ask her which book she wanted. He whispered his question next to her ear and sensed her stiffen immediately at his proximity to her. Damn. He should have know-definitely not interested in him. When he asked what she wanted he wanted her to say _'you'_ and he would gladly comply. Without hesitation over time, place or company. Maybe he was going mad? He wondered silently, and he held his position behind her until she relaxed slightly. Pointing to a book above their heads he followed her gaze and words. _Enchantments and further magic? _He knew better than to ask her but, what was she up to with enchantments and further magic?

At that one moment, Draco was so glad that the shop had a ban against using magic to collect books from shelves; as they had had previous incidents where piles of books had been dislodged and fallen on other patrons. Draco thanked every god and deity of evil who could have possibly contributed to his wishful thinking and given him the time with Aisling. He was pretty sure it had to be a deity of evil. That, or possibly Solar Lovegood. Which, to Draco, were one in the same thing. Draco nodded to Aisling, his face hardening with concentration.

"I'll reach up for the book, you hold the shelf, who knows how rickety these things are" Aisling nodded, smiling at him and he felt little -he refused to call them butterflies- moths flutter inside his stomach. _Her smiled really is something _ he thought dazedly. He shook himself out of his more 'mature' fantasies and tried to focus on the task at hand. The book. Aisling placed her hands on either side of the bookshelf, and held it still for Draco. Draco stood behind her, closing the space between them and reached up to the book. He had no objections to being pressed up against her as he pulled the book off the shelf. He lingered against her, taking longer than was strictly necessary to ease the book from its slot. He was tempted to pull out the wrong book and then have to repeat the process of leaning against her. He sighed, knowing that was fool-hardy, he had the correct book in his hand and as he stepped back down he twined an arm around her midriff in order to 'steady himself'. He let go and then, when she turned to him, handed Aisling the book with a grin.

"Thank-you" she told him quietly, taking the book gently from his cool hands. He nodded.

"You're welcome" he replied softly. There eyes lingered on one another and Draco felt strangely as if he was in one of the chic flicks both he and Aisling despised and threw popcorn at when it got to the soppy parts. Both he and Aisling were more action film people. Maybe, they were both more 'action' people in other ways as well. He hoped so. As long as it was him. He fervently hoped she was.

Aisling walked over to the counter, which Draco was glad was out of sight of where they had been, meaning no one had seem his shameless play for her affections and childish way of trying to be near what he couldn't have.

"Aisling" Kilian greeted her with a smile, as always, and took the book she handed him. "Uses of enchantments and further magic" he commented , raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"How are you Kilian?" she asked the young man, who shrugged.

"I can't complain, good money, I get to read books and eat ice cream around the corner on my breaks." Aisling giggled.

"You'll get tubby" He nodded resignedly.

"Yeah shame, I'll lose my 'killer' body…" he sighed "But that ice cream is just lovely"

Kilian was a tall and angular young man. He had sandy blonde hair, which was longer than most boys and was spiked loosely around his head. He looked at Aisling with steady, bright green eyes. His knowing expression exasperated her but she knew better than to say anything. Kilian had been her friend for years, working for Mr. Milcorm during their holidays. They had always got along and, Kilian being four years her senior had always known exactly what she was thinking. Though, he told her he couldn't read her mind. At least she really hoped he couldn't.

The planes of Kilian's angular face looked like they glowed, Aisling wondered if it was because of all the ice cream. He passed the book back to her- now wrapped in brown paper and tied with coarse brown string.

"Thank-you"

"15 galleons por favour" Kilian asked in a bored voice. Aisling wondered why he insisted on speaking Spanish when he was very English but ignored it.

"There you go" she sighed, handing the money over and turning to see Draco standing behind her and staring.

"Oh, erm…Draco. Hi. I mean of course 'Hi' you never went anywhere. Sorry" she stammered. Draco nodded, turning swiftly and walking through the open door way. As she moved to follow him Kilian took her arm in his hand and moved his mouth to her ear as Draco had done earlier.

"Jealous…" was the word he told her as she stared blankly at him, then nodded trying to comprehend what he meant by the simple statement.

Draco, was looking through the door but not noticeable, so Kilian took the opportunity to help them along a bit. Kilian leaned forward and gave Aisling a peck on the cheek and a small, light kiss on her surprised lips. He grinned. "Be good" he told her, giving her a bear hug. She nodded then, and in a daze left the store.

As she left, she met Draco's unhidden glare with shock and tried to slow the blush building in her cheeks. She didn't have to, Draco turned away from her walking ahead, until he noticed she was not following. He looked over his shoulder at her and with an encouraging smile called to her. She followed.

* * *

Indigo was feeling sick. He had been forced to try, for the last hour, chick pea flavour, _Quorn_ chunks, tofu chunks , nut essence and even false fish oil and liver! He had responded to every single one as "Okay, if you're a cat, which I'm not!" It wasn't as if he was doing it voluntarily! Solar was physically forcing massive free sample spoonfuls into his mouth! "Solar, just decide and then we can go! We're fifteen minutes late already!"

"I know." He replied "I just need to decide on whether to get the tofu or the _Quorn_ chunks."

"I thought that cats caught there own food anyway?" asked Indigo confused. Solar looked at him pityingly

"Yes, but do you think Inky wants to kill poor innocent mice?"

"Erm… isn't that what cats do?"

"Not all cats. Inky prefers the comfort of a bowl rather than the blood thirsty life of a cat like Crookshanks." Indigo rolled his eyes,

"Don't let Hermione here you say that!"

"I wont." He said examining the two packets "Which did you prefer Indigo?"

"Erm…I dunno. The tofu maybe." He said shrugging.

"Okay, then I'll get the _Quorn_!" Indigo didn't bother to respond to this. He watched as Solar placed three packets each of fake fish oil and liver and the _Quorn_ chunks onto the counter. "Is that it? We're," he consulted his watch "now twenty minutes late!"

"Not quite. I want to get a toy for Inky. What do you think she'll prefer, the squeaky mouse, or the squeaky ball?" he squeezed one playfully, giving it a smile.

"How should I know!" he yelled, he was getting quite annoyed with Solar.

"Okay, calm down Indigo!" said Solar calmly "I'll get the ball. Teach her not to hunt mice. Orange or blue though?" Indigo just starred at him. "Fine, I'll get the blue one" and he placed it on the counter pulling out a money bag decorated with little yellow stars saying "How much do I owe you Felix?"

"Three galleons, twelve sickles and two knuts Mr Lovegood." Said the middle-aged, brown haired shopkeeper.

"Call me Solar!" he said, and handed over the money as Felix packed up the toys and food into a paper bag embellished with a black cat and a yellow moon. Indigo breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the shop and headed down the lane towards the three broomsticks.

* * *

"Where _are_ Solar and Indigo?" asked Draco for the tenth time.

"I don't know." Replied Aisling, for the tenth time "But, they'll be here soon."

"You said that an hour ago." He muttered taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"What is with you Draco?!" cried Aisling, slamming hers down on the table. Draco didn't reply. He was sitting right next to Aisling with their elbows almost touching and Draco was trying his best for them to stay that way, and she wanted to know what the matter was?

"I just don't like being left waiting that's all." He said at last, grumpily. Aisling rolled her eyes

"Well then," she said, finishing the last few drops of her Butterbeer "you can go and get me a drink." Draco sighed, holding his hand out for the bottle. "Not another Butterbeer." She said simply, handing him a couple of galleons.

"What then?" he asked

"I don't know. Surprise me!" she said, winking. Draco sighed and slopped off to get Aisling a… something.

Aisling looked round at the people in the pub. It was very busy that day, though it had been most days since the war. In the corner there was a gaggle of old age American Witches, each clutching bags from glad-rags-wizard-wears and sipping odd red cocktails. On the other side of the room, there were a couple of warlocks discussing in loud booming voices the latest article in _Transfiguration Today_, which Aisling had submitted secretly under the pseudonym: Mr. T. of Ateam. A little joke for the muggle-borns out there. Next to these warlocks, was a hag with a large balaclava sipping from a smoky goblet. Then, from the door, entered a tired looking dark haired teenager with a young blonde, excited child.

"Indigo, Solar, over here!" she called waving a hand. They didn't seam to of seen her over the heads of the crowd, but they did here their names and were looking among the crowd for a sign of her. Aisling got out her wand and sent blue and green sparks into the air. They saw them, along with the old witches who were oo-ing and ah-ing, and began walking over to her. When they got there she asked: "Did you get everything?"

"Yep!" replied Solar brightly "I hope Inky will like it!"

"She better." Muttered Indigo bitterly. Solar looked worried.

"I'm sorry Indigo… but I just want the best for my little Inky." His face fell into a 'puppy in the pet shop' look "Your not mad at me are you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you." Sighed Indigo clapping a hand on Solar's shoulder.

"Oh good!" cried Solar before asking "Where's Draco, Ais?" Aisling raised an eyebrow

"Ais?" she said simply

"I thought I'd try it." He said shrugging "What do you think?"

"I think that you should apologise for being late before you start with the nicknames!"

"Oops." Said Solar, looking apologetic "Sorry we're late, I couldn't decide which ones to get! So, where is Draco?"

"Draco's getting me a drink." Solar grinned a triumphant grin.

"Is he paying?" he asked a bit too casually.

"No." she said simply. Did he really know how she felt?

"Then, I better go and help. What do you want Indigo?"

"erm… a Butterbeer will do." He said reaching for his money bag.

"No need compadre, I shall get yours!" and he trotted off to find Draco at the crowded bar.

Pushing his way through, much to the annoyance of many, he found Draco just ordering a 'sunny day' for Aisling. "Hi Draco!" he said merrily poking him in the back to get his attention. Draco turned round furious

"What are you doing kid?" he asked angrily, then realised it was Solar and quickly apologised "Sorry, Solar." He muttered. Solar waved his apology away, saying

"I should be the one apologising not you. So, a-hem" he cleared his throat "I am very sorry for being late. It is all my fault, as I was unable to decide what to get Inky." He then turned to the Madam Rosmerta, the barmaid, and asked "Can I have a butter beer and a strawberry flame, please?" Rosmerta turned around and began busying her self with fresh strawberries, firewisky, and oak-matured mead. The result was a smooth, pink drink with a strawberry sitting on top in a cocktail glass. She then reached down into the cupboard behind the bar and brought out a butterbeer, and a small Barny toy. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Solar handed over two galleons and two sickles, along with several butterbeer corks. Then walked with Draco back to their table.

"What's with the bat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's a thank-you for Indigo. I've been saving the corks for ages!"

"Right." He replied simply. "Then, how did she know that you had enough for it?"

"Magic." He said winking. Chuckling at his own joke, Solar reached their table and set down the butterbeer in front of Indigo, and then flapped the small bats wings and made it fly over to Indigo as a parent would with a small child. "Hello Indigo!" he made it say.

"WOW!" cried Indigo grabbing it "A limited edition, Barny the bat, the butterbeer collectors edition!" he grabbed it and began examining it eagerly, he flipped it upside down to check the mark on the bottom for authenticity. "I can get the T-shirts now!" he cried happily "But Sol, how did you get the hundred corks?" Draco spat out a little of his drink

"One hundred, but you only handed over ten or something!"

"Yes, but I've got a tab going with Rosmerta. I've been giving them to her in bunches of ten."

"But…but… this is are first Hogsmede trip!" Solar stared at Draco pityingly

"have you never heard of Owls?"

"But, Sol," asked Aisling confused, taking a sip from her drink "ooh! That's nice Draco!" she said grinning " Anyway, Solar, how did you get the one hundred butterbeer corks?"

"Oh that was easy, a few summoning charms here, a helpful elf there, a bit of polyjuice sprinkled on top...and Sha-bam!" He said, shrugging. The others stared at him.

"Polyjuice?" Indigo looked worried and impressed at the same time. "How did you make polyjuce potion?"

"Don't act so surprised! I don't know what the problem is! I made a load of it during the holidays!"

"WHEN!" they all asked in amazement.

"I made it in the upstairs toilet. It's not illegal or anything. There's nothing in there for under-aged potion making!" he rolled his eyes.

"But how did you keep it from everyone?"

"I put an 'out of order' sign on the loo." He said shrugging and with that he ignored all other questions by lifting his drink and taking long drafts from it, refilling it secretly with his wand when no one was watching, he didn't think Rosmerta would be too pleased with him if he was avoiding paying her more money.

"I love Hogsmede trips." He said smiling as they exited the bar and headed up the road and back to the castle. "It's so nice to get away from the castle for a bit." Aisling grinned

"Your right there, Sol." She said looking at Draco (who was in front of them, discussing Quidditch with Indigo) "It's great to spend quality time with your friends." A small smile spreading across her face, and she said no more about it as they headed up the path, which led to the great castle.


	11. Scales And Spiked Tails

**Chapter Ten- Scales and Spiked Tails**

Solar clapped along with the others when Richard walked in that morning. He gave Richard his automatic once over, he was looking very pale, very excited and very handsome. He looked over at Indigo and said: "What do you reckon the task's going to be, Indigo?"

"Huh?" replied Indigo. As usual, he was staring at the French and Hogwarts girls who were all battling with each other over passing him the orange juice (so far one had antlers, one was covered in orange juice and one was slowly changing into a, very attractive, badger).

"The task, Indigo!" he cried, snapping his fingers under Indigo's nose.

"What?" Solar rolled his eyes. Indigo was always the same, any major event of interest (national Snorkack day, the anniversary of their first hug etc.) he forgot about.

"The first task starts today, dopey!"

"Huh? I thought that was on Thursday?"

"Indigo… in fear of causing a massive cliché… it _is_ Thursday!"

"Oh. So, I haven't got Charms today then?"

"Yes. That is to say, you _do_ have charms." Replied Solar, who had learnt their timetables, by heart, the first day they got them. "You've got it lesson five- but you don't have Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Why?"

"Because we're going down to the task for lessons one and two." Answered Luna.

She was dressed beautifully for the occasion, Solar thought. Her hat had gone to new lengths of excellence; a Badger, Eagle, Lion _and_ Snake all crying out: _"Go Hogwarts Go!"_ in the voices of Hannah, Solar, Ginny and Aisling as the Lion and Eagle ripped apart two rag dolls- one in pale blue robes and one in blood red robes. "I do like your hat Luna. I don't know where you get your ideas from!"

"Thanks, Solar." Replied Luna smiling "I was up two nights straight finishing it, but, it'll be worth it."

"I wonder what the others will think?" thought Solar aloud.

"What the heck, is Luna wearing!?" Draco asked, in astonishment.

"It would seem to be one of her hats, wouldn't it?" Replied Aisling, simply as she took a bite of her toast

"And, you wonder why they call her loony?" Draco said, shaking his head slightly. It was true, thought Aisling, the hat was bordering on the other the top side, but it did still have that certain charm about it that Luna seemed to exude.

"Don't you dare say anything that isn't positive, Draco." Threatened Aisling "Luna's our friend, remember?" Aisling was pleased to see a slight pink flush his cheeks. _He does look hot when he blushes_, thought Aisling to herself.

"I won't Aisling." Draco said, quietly "But it's not me your gonna have to worry about, it's this lot," he indicated to the Durmstrang students "and them," he indicated to the Bobattons delegates, "you need to worry about." This was true. As Aisling looked over, all she could see was laughing French girls and boys, exchanging snide comments in their own language, whilst on her own table, those who had seen Luna, were clutching wands and exchanging sharp remarks in German, Bulgarian and Russian.

"Zat girl zere, wo ist sie?" asked a boy, across the table from her.

"Luna Lovegood." Aisling replied, sharply

"Ach, ja." The boy smirked "Ve vill get her, nein?" Aisling eyes started to shrink, never a good sign in Draco's opinion. However, the boy ignored this sign and continued on "I av 'eared of ze Lovegoods. Between du and ich, ve vill av 'er!" With a cat-like movement, Aisling reached across the table and grabbed the boy by the front of his robes.

"If you dare lay one finger on her, then I will curse you 'till not even your own mother will recognise you."

"Aber, du ist im Slytherin!" cried the boy, in shock "Slytherin und Durmstrang are Freudin!"

"Nicht Ich. Meine Freudin ist Luna Lovegood. Be warned, be scared and always be watching your back." She let him go and got up, saying as she did so "Come on Draco, lets go sit with our _friends_." She emphasised the last word and stormed off, Draco following behind, obediently."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Luna as Aisling, and an awkward Draco sat down beside them.

"Just have to stick it to the Durmstrang lot." Replied Aisling, strongly

"Here here!" cried Solar, raising a speared sausage, skyward "Did you know, one of them actually called me 'loony'?"

"They did, did they?" Said Aisling, through gritted teeth. A fire was burning in her eyes again, as she stared through slits at the Slytherin table.

"Why did they do that?" asked Indigo, putting a caring arm around Solar.

"Well, they don't know how to except the strange and unusual like two Ravenclaw can." He high-fived Luna at this "So, they arose to crude remarks to defend themselves." He finished, with a shrug.

"If they do anything Solar, you just tell me and I'll…" Aisling made a punching motion with her fist.

"Why?" asked Solar "The bloke's still in the hospital wing. Well, shall we go then?" with this he got up, and skipped off out of the hall, whilst the others looked on open-mouthed.

A large stadium decked out in reds, blues, yellows and greens met their eyes as they went out to the grounds. In the centre of the stadium, were several large rocks and mounds of earth, a chain was attached to a boulder, and attached to the chain was a large scaled foot. "A dragon!" cried Solar in excitement "A Herberdian Black, if I'm not wrong."

"Which your not." Added Aisling, with a nod.

"Not another dragon!" Moaned Harry, "I am sick of dragons! That Horntail was a nightmare!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Harry." Said Solar, tersely "It's cute, and sweet, and useful, and that's all there is too it."

"Agreed." Said Aisling, and they trotted off together to take a closer look at 'Simon' as Solar had chosen to call the Dragon.

"What do you think they are going to have to do?" asked Aisling, curiously.

"I'm not sure." Said Solar "But whatever it is, it's bound to be brilliant!"

"Too true, Solar, too true." Agreed Aisling, nodding wisely. They made their way across the front row and took seats right in the middle. Solar sighed

"One day, I'll have a dragon of my own."

"Erm… Solar," said Aisling, smiling "that's kind of illegal."

"I know," Replied Solar, a grin on his face "But if there's one thing I've learnt from you guys, it's that rules are made to be broken." Aisling, sighed.

"Only some rules. But a rule that stops a, however cute and wonderful creature from burning you to a crisp, is a good one!" Solar only shook his head at this.

"Nothing is impossible, Aisling. People once said that Thestrals were untameable, yet, look at the ones around you. Look at Tenebrus!" Solar pointed at the forest "Look at Aragog! Dragons can be tamed, we just haven't yet discovered how to do it." When he finished, he got up and started cooing at 'Simon' over the fence. Aisling just sighed. She loved Solar like a little brother, and, just like a little brother- he got on her nerves. A lot. "Solar, will you ever realise that some animals are dangerous?"

"Yes, because I realise that a chimera is dangerous, yet, also I realise that a chimera is an amazing magical creature that, one day, I will see as close up as you are now." And with that he went back to cooing over 'Simon', and left Aisling to her thoughts. Which, of course, all involved her and Draco running away from Chimera on their, never-ever-going-to-actually-happen, honeymoon.

"Take your seats!" Cried the voice of Professor McGonagal from the judges table, magically magnified of course, so that it made the students by the judges table jump into the air. "The Task is about to start." An eager rustle spread among the spectators as they sunk into their seats. "As you may have seen, the task includes, a dragon, which I will go onto later, however, I ask all spectators to be careful and vigilant as he" Solar turned to Aisling and gave her a look that said: 'told you so' " will attack if provoked. Now, you may be wondering what a dragon has to do with the task, well, the Champions must do one simple thing- make the dragon sleep using only magic. Points, will be given out of ten. Points will be rewarded for originality, and skill, but, taken away if the dragon, or the champion is injured. So, without further ado, let the task commence!" and out stepped the first Champion, John Louis Marc Chaire, the Boubattons delegate.

"Mister." Said a little voice from behind Solar "Is it safe?" it was a first year

"Is it safe? Is what safe?" asked Solar, confused

"The dragon!"

"Well, duh!" Solar rolled his eyes "It's not as if it's a nesting female Hungarian-horntail with eggs _and _young!"

"Oh." Said the child "So… then it's safe?"

"Yes!" Solar turned round and huffed "What do they teach these children?!" he moaned to Aisling

"Just shut-up, Solar and watch." Indeed, events were taking place that were of much interest.

The French boy was talking, though it was more like singing with those layers of tone in it. It was, of course in French, but no educated magical person could deny the fact that this was hypnotism. "Stupid boy." Said Aisling and Solar together.

"His aim is terrible." Commentated Solar

"Right at the heart." Aisling shook her head. "Disgraceful." The Dragon was swaying and its eyes were drooping, true. Yet, it was stomping about and breathing fire. On more than one occasion, the boy was forced to put out his robes, or hair using water from his wand. He now had the attractive appearance of a blonde and blue drowned rat. Naturally, curses could be heard coming out of the stadium in French. Naturally, when Solar asked what the boy was saying, Aisling was forced to Lie.

"Erm… he's saying how much he loves Simon. That British dragons are, erm, wonderful!" The Dragon had managed to set fire to his arm now "Oh. Look, he wants to play. What a lovely, lovely dragon." The boy was getting frustrated now "Oh, dear little dragon, why don't you have a little sleep now." The boy tried the hypnotism again. This time his aim was better, hitting the yellow of the eye. Obviously the large black oval would be better, however, this was a vast improvement. The dragon was swaying more than ever, and it's head drooping still more and more. "Yes, sleep you little cutie-pie." 'translated' Aisling, looking distressed at the what John Louis Marc Chaire was actually saying, but, for Solar's sake trying to it. Finally, after producing a burst of flame that, scorched both the boy and his adoring fans in the front row (Aisling and Solar had had the sense to perform flame-freezing charms to protect themselves and the nervous gaggle of first years) the dragon collapsed with an ear splitting thud. The Boulders were smashed and rose in vast amounts of dust, making it hard to see.

"Is it dead?" asked the little first year

"No." said Solar, nervously "Though I don't think he's asleep." It was true. John had managed to confuse the dragon so much, that it had knocked itself out. "Well, I never said that dragons were the most intelligent creatures." Said Solar, shrugging.

"Will they bring out a new dragon, do you think, Sol?"

"No, I don't think so. Look, I can see the keepers coming now." And out ran Rick (recognisable by the black, moon shaped burn on his cheek), Ed (by his blonde hair whose fringe covered a long scar), Will (by his long dark hair and liquid black eyes) and three other wizards that Solar recognised, but didn't now the names of. He waved down at them "Hey, Will, how's Alice?" Will looked up, and waved back

"Oh, breathing fire, as always!" he chuckled. Solar grinned.

"How do you now them, Solar?" Asked Aisling, curiously

"Me and Mum went to Romania on holiday one year. She met Will, Ed and Rick in a pub. They took us to go see the dragons." He grinned "That was the best holiday ever. It was right before I came here. Mum still keeps in contact with them, see."

"And I suppose Alice is a dragon. Which breed?"

"No." Solar giggled "She's Will's wife!"

"Look," Aisling pointed down at the judge's table "They're giving out the scores now madam Pumfreys fixed him up."

The judges were, of course, Victor Krum, Madame Maxine, Professor McGonagal, Mr Rum (head of international magical corporation) and Mr Guinness (head of magical games and sports and ex-Irish keeper). It was Krum first, he raised his wand and shot a golden six into the air; them Madame Maxine who shot a six into the air too, then McGonagal cast a shimmering five into the air (casing an omitting of _boos_ from the crowd and some rude comments in French that Aisling did not translate- only fired hexes at the people); then Rum who also threw a glowing five into the air above his head; then Guinness who shot golden four into the air (he muttered something under his breath that Solar lip read as: 'my broomstick can do better hypnotism'). Though no one dared boo Guinness, he was an amazing keeper and famous for his harsh judgement of teams. Not only this, but there were many a rumour that he had had referees turned into bats for letting a team win when they had done so by cheating. However, these were just rumours. "So, that's a grand total of twenty-six out of a possible fifty." Said Professor McGonagal, simply. "And I do believe that Elzekiel is ready. Is the dragon ready, Edward?"

"Yes, Prof." Winked Ed. Professor McGonagal gave him one of her looks "I mean, Yes, Prof. McG." The students all laughed at this (though Aisling guessed that Hermione wasn't). "Thank-you, Mr Wanemouth" replied Professor McGonagal "The second champion is ready now, Elzekiel Zarkini from Durmstrang."

Zarkini, known as Elzekiel to his friends, came out to roars from the crowded students. Zarkini smiled, shyly, then put his full concentration into the dragon. "What do you think he'll do?" asked Solar curiously.

"Watch, and you'll find out."

"Right. But I'd put my money on some sort of dark magic. Or maybe he'll summon a potion! You know, a sleeping draft!"

"Or maybe, you could just shut-up!"

"Right. Sorry, Aisling."

They sat back and watched. 'Simon' was still woozy from his awakening, and Zarkini was taking this time wisely. He was muttering words under his breath and transfiguring the rocks into chickens, pigs, cows, griffins and horses. "Erm… Aisling, why is he transfiguring those rocks into animals?"

"Erm… your not Vegetarian or anything are you, Solar?"

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"Erm… I think he's going to feed Simon." Aisling gave him a sideways glance, wondering what he was going to say.

"That's a good idea!" cried Solar "It's common knowledge that a dragon will sleep after a large feed, and what he's preparing there is a grand feast!" Aisling laughed. Sometimes she forgot how old Solar actually was.

The dragon was fully awake now, and had spotted Zarkini. Solar watched as he saw Zarkini run around, dodging the spurts of incredibly hot flame that were aimed at him, and managed to get the dragon to chase after a griffin that was attempting escape. Solar watched in wonder as the dragon started off by swooping up in the sky and grabbing the griffin in its large talons. It swept down low and slammed the griffin's head on the ground. A trickle of blood ran down the griffin's head as it struggled futiley under the dragon's gargantuan scaled foot "Wow." Whispered Solar "What an efficient killer!"

"You sound like a nature programmer!"

"Well… this is all it is really. Nature. Simon's hungry, so Simon finds food."

"Yeah, and Simon eats food too!" Retorted Aisling, in partial disgust. 'Simon' was ripping the meat off the carcass admit screams of the crowed. Solar looked on in curious amazement, however. "Do you still want one?"

"One what?"

"Dragon."

"Yes."

When the dragon had finished it's meal, it turned to the next griffin that was attempting escape by shooting a stream of fire at it. "Hey," said Solar suddenly taking his eyes away from the slowly barbecuing griffin. "where's Zarkini?"

"Erm… I don't know." Said Aisling, slowly scanning the area.

"Maybe he has an invisibility cloak?" suggested Solar

"No. I don't think so. We'd of seen him summon it."

"Not if we were busy watching the dragon."

"True, but somehow I don't think so."

"Well, then maybe…" he scanned the are again, searching for something "yes, there!" he pointed excitedly down at the furthest spot from the dragon.

"What am I looking at?" asked Aisling

"Do you see that slight shimmer?"

"Yes! Oh! He's good! A Disillusionment Charm!"

"I know!" said Solar grinning "He's brilliant! Simon won't be able to see him very well, allowing him to stay safe until he falls asleep!"

This plan was working well, it had to be said. The dragon was eating up the animals one by one. Only a few chickens remained when it finally sunk to its knees and let off a final burst of sleepy flames that turned into an ear splitting yawn. In a cute rendition of a cat, it curled up in a ball and wrapped it's tail around its body. "See. Who could not think they're cute?" said Solar, smiling

"I know. Look how sweet he is." Just then, Zarkini removed his charm and went to leave, however was dragged up onto the stadium amongst many cheers and cries of joy. Solar joined in on the clapping. "That was really impressive!"

"We now have the results for Mr Zarkini." Cried Professor McGonagal. They watched as the scores appeared in the sky. A nine from Krum, a nine from Madame Maxine, a ten from Professor McGonagal, a ten from Mr Rum and an eight from Mr Guinness. "So that's forty-six out of a possible fifty." Zarkini looked very shy at all this in Solar's opinion. They were all applauding him and trying to make him 'crowd surf' yet, Zarkini just blushed, and shoved them all away, Trying to make it to Madame Pumfreys' tent.

"I bet you he wants to see how John is. I like Zarkini." Said Solar with an approving nod. "Me too, Sol, me too." Said Aisling smiling. She looked down. "Erm, Solar."

"Yes, Aisling?"

"Why are they poking Simon?"

"To make him wake up probably, why?"

"Erm… do they not now the school motto?"

"What? Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus?"

"Yeah. Never Tickle Sleeping Dragons."

"Well," Solar said peering over the fence "I think that there actually recreating the nudging motion given by another dragon to show that it is time to wake up."

"Oh. Yeah. That'd make sense." She paused for a second before saying "Then in a second they will make a burst of warm fire to stimulate the blood." And, sure enough, Rick and one of the others created large bursts of flames from their wands as the others ran away from the dragon.

"So, Richards just left right?"

"Of course, Sol." Replied Aisling "We don't have two champions this year. Or an extra school taking part!" they laughed together. No, the only true danger this year were the ones that were there always, nothing to do with Lord Voldermort (or _dear little Tommy_, as Solar liked to call him, when among friends).

Richard stepped out just then, looking scared, yet confident. He raised his wand, concentrated hard, and spoke a few, well chosen words, transfiguring a rock into a harp. The dragon was beginning to become more awake and was gradually becoming more aware of Richard. Solar began to look a little worried.

"What's he got planned, Aisling?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Sol." Replied Aisling, simply. Richard was pointing his wand now at the newly transfigured harp and spoke some words quickly and carefully. Suddenly, it began to play beautiful music. Music that sang out joy, and hope, and warmth. Solar began to feel tired. The music was beautiful, yet, had a spell about it. So beautiful, yet, so tiring. Just before his eyelids drooped to a close, he saw Richard point to his ears with his wand and then stand up straight, watching the dragon with much care.

"Solar, Solar" Aisling whispered. The stupid boy had fallen asleep on her lap. "Solar!" she yelled in his ear when he showed no sign of movement.

"Mum. Let me go back to sleep." He moaned, and reached up into the air and hugged her before dropping back to sleep again. _Is that how his mum wakes him up?_ thought Aisling, as she pulled Solar's arm away before grabbing her wand and saying:

"Aguamentie." A stream of pure water ran from it and splashed onto Solar's face. She grinned. That would wake him up, or so she thought.

"Mummy. Is it Summer already?" he cried, hugging her again. _This is hopeless_, thought Aisling. So she let him be, sitting on her lap, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. He'd only fallen asleep, after all. The scores were in now. A ten from Krum, a nine from Madame Maxine, a ten from Proffesor McGonagal, a nine from Mr Rum and an nine from Mr Guinness.

"So, that makes a total of forty-seven, out of fifty" meaning that Mr Richardson is now in the lead. For winning this round in the tournament we have a surprise gift to depart on him that may help him in the next round." McGonagal smiled as Richardson came up to the judges table and gave a shy smile, receiving a long rolled up package with a wax seal. Aisling looked down over the fence. There was Richardson looking just as shy and avoiding of the mass of black robbed students that were trying to grab him as he walked past the crowed.

"Indigo!" she called as she tried to move Solar off her lap "Draco!" She looked up, they were clearly trying to come down the stairs, but the vast amounts of students were preventing them from getting to her. For a little kid, Solar was very heavy. "Come on, Solar." She said slapping his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Do you need a hand?" said a voice from behind her

"Ja." Said another she turned round, there was Richardson and Elzekiel looking down on her from the upper row. "Yes, please." Said Aisling, grinning. Richard and Elzekiel jumped down. Elzekiel picked Solar up and placed him into Richardson's arms. Solar did seem sweet, with his blonde hair, and the way he sucked his thumb. "Your little bruder is very sveet." Said Elzekiel, stroking Solar's hair lovingly.

"Oh no!" cried Aisling, almost laughing. "He's not my little brother! Well, not really anyway." She blushed, thinking of Max.

"Yeah, Elzekiel. Solar's in fifth year. In my house."

"Oh. Zen, vhy is 'e asleep?"

"I think you put him to sleep, James!" said Aisling, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he replied surprised "That was a musical spell to make magical creatures sleep!"

"Was it?" asked Aisling, surprised "Then why…" but before she had time to ponder it anymore, Solar's friends Rick, Will and Ed came over and took Solar out of Richardson's arms. "Thanks Richard, and you, Elzekiel."

"Pleasure." They said together and walked off, slowly. Aisling had a feeling that they didn't want to get back to their schools, as if they didn't want the attention.

"He fell asleep didn't he?" said Indigo from beside her.

"He what?" said Draco, laughing

"Fell Asleep." Replied Indigo, looking at Draco curiously. "Erm, do you want me to take him Mr…?"

"Call me Will," said Will holding out a hand. When Draco took it he felt many burns underneath it. "and this is Rick, and Ed." Rick and Ed shook hands with Indigo.

"And you must be Indigo." Said Rick smiling "Solar's told us all about you."

"Yeah," said Ed "and you must be Aisling" he indicated to Aisling "and Draco. Yes, Solar's told us all about you guys." he said, winking. _What did he mean by that?_ Thought Aisling, shocked.

_What did he mean by that?_ Thought Draco in shock. Did Solar know about his feelings for Aisling? Had he told these, random men? "Sorry," said Draco sharply "but we still don't know who you are."

"Well, we met Solar's mother, Zoey, in a pub in Romania last year before all that trouble happened. They lived there with us for a bit, until Solar was sent to go to Hogwarts by well, him." Said Rick. Solar stirred in Will's arms a little then,

"Daddy." He said quietly before falling back into his deep slumber. They were reaching the doors of the Castle now. "But what I still don't understand is why he fell asleep?" said Ed shaking his head, "I thought he would of not wanted to miss a minute of a dragon being so close to him."

"Can you guys take it from here?" asked Will, and when Indigo nodded and took the sleeping Solar back. "Thanks," said Will "We've got to go now, sorry." Then he bent down and kissed Solar on the head. Strange, thought Draco. Even stranger though was that both Rick and Ed did the same too. Weird.

"Indigo," asked Aisling, curiously "you've known Solar the longest right?"

"Well…Luna's known him the longest really." He said walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. "Yeah, but you know the most about Solar really, don't you?"

"Well… outside the family, I suppose so."

"Then why did he fall asleep when only magical creatures are supposed to fall asleep?" Indigo thought about this for a second.

"Maybe… well, I suppose he won't mind me telling you," he looked down at Solar, biting his lip

"Go on!" encouraged Aisling

"Well, Solar's part… part Silky." Aisling's mouth hung open, and so Indigo took this opportunity to knock on the Eagle knocker, answer the riddle and dip inside. "Sorry, Sol." He said as he placed Solar on his bed. "I'm sure you don't really mind me telling."

"Of course not." Said Solar's sleepy voice, as he turned over in his bed and went back to his dream of Scottish lakes and seal friends.

"Shhhhh." Said Indigo slowly, stroking Solar's blond hair, tucking him up in his cat duvet, Inky curling round his feet.


	12. Is There Any Magic In This World?

**Chapter Eleven - Is there any magic in this world?**

**Authors Note: I am taking over some of Anna's chapters as she has too much work - and I don't *cough* well I do but I am going to just wing it**** hehe anyway anyone seen '**_**The perfect score'**_**? Oh, man it is awesome! Hey, there's a character called Francesca in this film!!!! (I'm watching it as I write) How cool!!! Life is awesome ****J**** yay! How weird it is when there is a character with your name in a book or film? Weird for me. It has happened three times to me and it is so strange. I digress, sorry. Anyway, peace, love and all that shit. Enjoy the story-'cos we are awesome of course. In addition, because I am kinda hyper and my arm is killing me, I have to say that Julian Rhind-Tutt runs a close second to James Marsters. Lol. I wish he were my doctor /// go Doctor McCartney *swoon* back to our story…**

**We apologise for the random use of song quote-we were brainstorming and kept putting ones we liked into the story. The poem the characters state was written by our lovely friend, Jean. Thank-you, Jean. Anna wrote part of the chapter...haha**

Indigo walked to his class slowly, wondering whether Aisling and Solar would be moved up to sixth year charms soon, as they had been told they would be. He hoped so ,there was only so much Bette Lornerson and Hilary Carefur he could take, with their hair extensions, false nails and obsessions with certain boys which, if asked to go anywhere with the boys in question, ran . So eager were they to keep up with them. It was pathetic!

Draco passed him in the corridor, going in the opposite direction, and then turned back.

"Indigo?" he asked

"Hey Draco," Draco nodded, with a smile

"Which lesson did you just have?" he asked the dark haired boy.

"Charms" he sighed, rolling his eyes as Hilary and Bette ran past, following the people to which they were shadows. Draco laughed.

"That's pathetic," he sighed, indicating the girls. Indigo nodded.

"You don't know the half."

"Glad I don't" Draco added, with a glance at the hyperactive pair. Indigo grimaced in agreement.

"Wish I didn't. Which lesson were you in?"

"Defense against the dark arts"

"Fun!" Indigo told him sarcastically

"What do you have now then?"

"Charms" Draco replied, pointing the way Indigo had just come.

Indigo was pleased to note that since their time at Mitsburg house, Draco had warmed up considerably and he was quite at ease in conversation with the older boy. He was quite sure that everyone accepted him as a part of their group. Even if he did pop up like a shadow when you least expected it, just in time to defend Aisling against someone's comment.

Indigo smiled, Draco was a good guy. He had never expected Draco to ask, nor care what lessons he had yet there the ex-bad boy was -asking him like a friend.

"You?" Draco asked

"Herbology- Luckily Aisling's in my class so I Won't have to suffer in utter solitude." The elder boy laughed

"I better go or Flitwick will take all of those points Aisling's been earning Slytherin and she'll get mad at me." Indigo nodded.

"It's like she owns Slytherin sometimes."

"Indeed." _she also owns most of Slytherin's hearts, _was what he did not add.

"See you…later, then?" Queried the shorter boy

"Lunch. Yeah"

"Lunch. Bye." Agreed Indigo.

"Later, Indigo" Draco nodded to him and walked into the charms room, uttering an elaborate apology for his absence, and simple as boys are, they left their meeting time at the hugely 'accurate' time of 'lunch'.

**

Indigo was not sure what he hated more at that particular moment. Mandrakes or the fluffy, bright pink earmuffs with 'cute bunny rabbits' and flowers on them- which Aisling had forced him to wear. She herself, favouring a pair of black ones with bats on them. Their roles seemed to have been reversed, and Indigo was racking his brains to work out when Aisling had found the power to make him wear pink earmuffs. It was quite ridiculous, Indigo thought, that he was wearing pink earmuffs while Aisling -the girl of the equation did not.

He sighed; Indigo knew that Aisling was shier than she came across as but pink earmuffs! Honestly! In addition, not just pink earmuffs, ones with rabbits on them! It was a knock to his male pride-not that you could retain much of than when your best friend was Solar Lovegood (the least masculine, and worryingly affectionate boy he had ever known).

Aisling looked up as she plunged the mandrake into its pot. A pout very visible on her face.

"What's wrong?" he shouted over the din. Not that Aisling could hear him, as that was the entire point of the earmuffs but Indigo did not tend to think like that. Aisling rolled her eyes at him to demonstrate his complete idiocy. Touching her wand to her forehead, she muttered a spell then touched the wand to his own temple.

Aisling's wand was not usual for a student. It was long and tapered with an almost spiraling pattern. It was made from cherry, silver birch and apple blossom bow. The piece of wood was 13 inches in length and its core was one of the rarest Mr. Olivander had ever procured. That being the tail feather of an Irish Phoenix and a strand of mermaid hair.

Indigo's head cleared. Sure, he could hear the muffled noise around him but he could also hear Aisling's thoughts.

"New spell?" he asked as he began to dig out his mandrake.

"Yes." came the clear voice of Aisling within his own mind. If it were not for the fact, he knew they were having a trans-mind conversation Indigo would have thought they looked like two normal students working and concentrating on their work. _A likely story_ he thought to himself with a smile. He and Aisling were born to deliver work late. Not that they were not able -they were both more than capable- but Indigo and Aisling having grown up together took their time with things and could not be bothered with deadlines.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Just a book" she replied. Indigo watched images flash though his mind from Aisling's, too quickly for him to follow for he did not know what they contained.

"Just a book?" he questioned again.

"Yes…" was her sheepish reply. Indigo sighed. It would have to be a secret with Aisling. "Yeah. It does." she replied to his train of thought, half-laughing, half-serious.

"Aisling…have you got a date to the ball now?" Indigo asked her with interest, trying to play his curiosity down.

"Yeah…" an image of Draco flashed through their combined minds and Indigo laughed.

"Draco? Really? I thought you guys were just friends."

"We are!" Aisling remembered how Draco had asked her to the ball and Indigo agreed.

"Fine, Fine. I get it, Ais"

"What about you Indie? Eh? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink and all that jazz."

"Nope." he sighed heavily, thrusting the Mandrake a little harder than necessary into the pot and piling dirt around it. Aisling was patting the loose soil into a compact mass around the Mandrake's form and frowning.

"Why not?" Aisling didn't need an answer however as she saw that

_Indigo standing next to Solar outside Hagrid's Hut, Solar laughing and running off after a rogue early butterfly and Indigo watching him. Hannah Abbot walking over and chatting with him about defense against the dark arts and then Indigo asking his question. Averting his eyes, face going red and biting his lip. Hannah's face falling, eyes searching his face with concern and shaking her head, reaching out to Indigo and explaining. _

Indigo glared at Aisling.

"Get out of my head!"

Ailsing looked hurt "I'm sorry Indigo…"

"It doesn't matter!" Indigo snapped, and Aisling looked hurt at this, turning away and muttering something scathing to her mandrake involving boys, and where they could stick their fragile egos. Indigo grimaced and his shoulders slumped, turning to Aisling and poking her in the side in order to get her attention away from her mandrake, who was receiving Aisling's opinions on boys, Indigo, Hannah Abbot and her status as a crowned female dog for turning her best friend down and Draco for being 'just a friend'. Even though Indigo could not hear a word she was saying, for she was saying it outside of the recesses of her mind, Indigo could not help feel both guilty and sorry for the mandrake.

"What?" was her reply to his poking, raising an eyebrow, this time it was said inside her mind.

"Sorry," Aisling bit her lip, frowning, then nodded.

"It's okay" Indigo gave her a large hug, and everyone in the class looked at him as if he was mad. Aisling laughed, and as they had both finished Professor Sprout graded them, then let them leave. They ran out, discarding their earmuffs on their way as they ran across the grounds and laughing sat down to wait for the end of lessons.

"You know," began Indigo conversationally, as he lay on his back with a crude piece of grass sticking out of the side of his mouth in nonchalant fashion, Aisling looked at him questioningly. "We haven't done this in a long time"

"What?" Aisling asked, giggling, "Eat grass?," she teased, stealing his piece of grass and twirling it between her fingers. Indigo laughed, but shook his head.

"No," he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach and looking at her. "Just hung out, you know." Aisling, whom was sitting next to him, pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Indigo rolled his eyes

"Ever since we joined Harry and the others in their little group, well, we never see each other do we? Mum and Dad miss you and…so do I" Aisling sighed, her hair falling across her shoulders (and thinking how wordy Frankie had made this chapter angrily)

"I miss you too, Indie" Indigo looked at her steadily

"Do you remember this time last year?" he smiled, almost regretfully

"Yes, I do, Indigo"

"You never…actually…did you?" Aisling bit her lip before nodding

"I'm sorry but no, I…not as much as someone else" Indigo nodded

"I know, Ais, don't worry. I think it turned out okay though."

"Yeah, me too" Aisling agreed.

"So…is he--" but Indigo was interrupted by a freckled faced boy descending on them along with a happy Petra beside him.

"Ron! Petra!" Exclaimed Aisling as Ron gave her a hug sandwiching herself and Indigo between himself and Petra.

"Are you coming to lunch then?" asked Petra solemnly. Aisling and Indigo looked at one another then both nodded, eagerly.

"Yummmm food!" was Aisling's response, Ron laughed

"Seconded," he said high-fiving her then grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks," Ron waved away her thanks and the four of them walked towards the castle for lunch.

**

" 'Ex-friends, best friends to the end, better off as lovers not the other ways around. Racing through the city, windows down in the back of yellow checkered cars' " Solar Lovegood sang lustily as he walked down the corridor on his way to lunch. He was alone; this meant that there was no Aisling to bring tune to his singing or Indigo to tell him to be quiet or that he was too loud. Therefore, the north side of Hogwarts had to endure Solar's rendition of 'Bang the Doldrums'. He planned to move on to Cascada 'Runaway' as the next song on his play list. Everyone was used to Solar's singing, but most in the school wished Aisling was there to sing too and make the actual tune recognisable aside form the words. Solar's singing had no beat, erratic pausing and dancing- which many had to jump out of the way of lest they were hit in the face, which Solar wouldn't notice, because he sang with his eyes closed.

" "How can it be boy, you're still a runaway, you chasing dreams from heaven above, where in this world will you find a place to stay. Run away from love' " Aisling walked up next to solar, taking his hand and singing along with him as he sang happily. Many smiled as they passed, all except the Slytherins who hated to see Aisling associating with 'mud-bloods and rejects'.

They reached the great hall a few minutes later re-joining Ron, Petra and Indigo who rolled their eyes and smiled at Soar's dancing. He was in the process of doing the Macarena. They walked into the great hall and Solar stopped singing abruptly as did Aisling, she was used to Solar's singing, as soon as he smelt food, and he stopped singing long enough to eat. The dancing, well that was harder to stop but most of the time he was quite well behaved when eating in public.

"Hey," Draco said when Aisling slid into the seat next to him at the Slytherin house table. Solar walked past on his way to the Ravenclaw table singing

"Because the night belongs to lovers!" and Draco blushed, wondering if Solar knew, but Solar was too much of a ditz…or was he?

"Good day?"

"Yep, thank-you" Aisling smiled pouring herself a drink and piling food onto her plate. Draco looked at his own plate, which had twice the amount of food, but compared to everyone else was at least four times the amount. Draco briefly wondered how he and Aisling managed to stay so thin, aside from he and Aisling playing Quidditch which wasn't very physically demanding, and Aisling performing ballroom dance with Indigo when they got really bored or when listening to their favourite music, he couldn't think what kept them as thin as they were.

"What about you?" Aisling returned the question.

"All the better now that you're here" Replied Draco absentmindedly, he had not realised he had said it aloud until Aisling didn't say anything. Aisling went very red and looked down at her meal.

"Hot day for October, wouldn't you say?" she asked quickly "I need a drink," she looked at her pumpkin juice desperately then added "water, I need water, back soon." and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the Ravenclaw table. Draco would have told her the water pitcher was sitting right in front of her, but she had gone before he could. What had he done this time? He wondered in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He considered the idea of stabbing himself for his stupidity, but thought he would probably get into a lot of trouble for it. Especially with Aisling.

**

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table, opposite Harry and Ginny. She was frowning over a notebook covered in highlighted words and crossed out sections. It was the wedding planning book, she and Ginny had been working on it since Ron had proposed and the very mention of the book now caused Ron and Harry to look terrified and find excuses to disappear for one reason or another. Ron sidled up to her sheepishly, having abandoned her at the mention of the book to go on 'an important errand' and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione did not smile, or even kiss him back, simple scowled at him. He was in trouble this time….

"you're just like a pill, instead of making me better you keep making me ill" Sang Solar a few feet away and the couple looked at each other both thinking similar thoughts, some involving strangling the small boy, others hoping he wasn't subtly referring to them.

**

As Evan walked past Solar, he smiled

"Hey Solar"

"It's an endless summer," sang Solar

"Erm…it's winter actually, Solar" mumbled Evan, not knowing muggle songs and therefore being oblivious to the next line or the fact it was even a song.

"Boy I want you close to me!" proclaimed Solar loudly, Evan went an interesting shade of maroon and Solar walked off as if nothing had happened then began to eat his lunch with gusto. Evan retreated to the other end of the Ravenclaw table and ate his lunch in an embarrassed silence, even though no one had heard what Solar had said/ sung at him.

**

Ginny had finished her mashed potato and Cod, deciding to excuse herself before she became embroiled in one of Hermione and Ron's spats, dragged Harry off to go and 'study' in the empty Gryffindor common room. Hermione didn't even acknowledge their departure only the fact that Ron had disappeared yet again at the mention of their wedding.

"So, you don't actually want to marry me is that it, Ronald?!" Hermione was demanding, shrilly.

"It's not that 'mione…" Ron mumbled in response. Ginny rolled her eyes and, linking her fingers through Harry's pulled him non-too reluctantly towards an hour or so of 'studying'.

"Come on Hermione! Calm down" Ron tried to persuade her

"CALM! I AM CLAM, RONALD! DON'T TURN THIS ON ME!" Ron flinched

"Yes, you're clam, I'm sorry-of course you're calm, why wouldn't be calm? It's all my fault. Please stop shouting," pleaded Ron, as he shrank visibly away from his fiancé

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!"

"O-Of course. Sorry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking incredibly hurt.

"I just wish you'd actually take an interest, if you didn't want to marry me then why did you propose?" she began sobbing, and a desperate looking Ron patted her shoulder nervously, and produced a marginally clean handkerchief which he handed to her and Hermione took without commenting, wiping her eyes.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa-clause!" Sang Solar the one-man cabaret on his way past Gryffindor table and out of the hall. They both looked up, and a teary Hermione and a nervous Ron began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were thoroughly enjoying 'studying' , so much so that the felt the need to continue somewhere more private than Gryffindor common room…

**

At the Slytherin table, Draco had given up on Aisling returning and he picked up his books, having a free day from then onwards, and headed out of the door to the great hall. Aisling looked over her shoulder after him, slightly guiltily and Draco looked back at her, their eyes met before she turned away blushing, and started to talk to Indigo in a rush. Draco clenched his fist and left the hall, angrily.

"How silly the heavens can be with whom they cross themselves," Luna stated

"'Tis the laws of heaven and earth for which love cannot exist without" continued Solar

"Let the fates pick your lover, earth is far too cold to" Aisling joined with the next line

"A carpet of night and the Gods can see the red string of love." Indigo said, for he actually knew what they were talking about today.

"If your lover finds you, the Gods will sing," added a solemn Petra.

"Oh, how I wish she were with me" Draco said to himself, the last line of the poem he knew well. Petra laughed, back in the great hall with the others.

"Great minds think alike" was her only explanation.

**

Draco destroyed his curtains in frustration that afternoon, then spent the rest of it trying to repair the damage., thinking about how stupid he was, how stupid Aisling was not to see and how he wished Solar would sing better songs. Aisling sat in the Slytherin common room with a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' she had procured from one of the muggle-born students and read it for the rest of the evening, before falling asleep on one of the deep green sofas.

Hermione and Ron decided that they should not argue and spent an enjoyable evening playing exploding snap with a slightly disheveled Harry and Ginny in their common room. Luna and Solar spent the evening discussing crumplehorned snorkack blast ended Scroot hybrids and what magical properties they could possess begin part half-breed as it was. Indigo pointed out it would probably mutate them beyond quality of life would be fair and the three debated this until late in the evening.

That evening a nervous looking Neville walked up to Hannah abbot in the Library and asked her a question that would change him for the foreseeable future.

Draco walked down the stairs and into the common room with a blanket, and just as he had predicted there was Aisling, fast asleep with a book open in her hand, resting on her stomach. He smiled slightly, no longer feeling angry with her and placed the blanket carefully over her. He took the book gently from her grasp and meant to put it next to her on the table, but curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the book. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare, he'd never heard of it. He flicked open the book and began to read.

That night Draco and Aisling fell asleep while reading a story of star-cross lovers, in the Slytherin common room, both wondered if it was possible for it to work together and Petra Roberts found them at midnight , smiled slightly when she saw the book and whispered

"Some people laugh, some people cry, some people live some people die, some people run right into the fire, some people hide their every desire. For we are the lovers, if you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes, because the heart never lies." she laughed slightly "for you at least, my pair of star-crossed lovers" and she softly made her way back up the stairs, barefoot to the girls dormitory, a knowing smile on her face.


	13. Night Of Sunshine

**Chapter Twelve- Night of Sunshine**

**AN: This is a joint effort chapter! I must admit, my sister had a bit of say in it, but overall it was me and Fran. The computer still can't recognise houses and names. D'arvit. **

**Frankie: Originally, I was supposed to write a section of the chapter…except I got carried away one weekend and realised that the story couldn't end where it did, because it didn't make sense…hence how it went from nine pages to…fifteen. Hehe oops. I get a little carried away with the story ___ I just lack time to write as much as I'd like…no wonder my exam essays end up at ten pages…**

**Anyway, from both for us, we hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was also known to us as '**_**The Night-time wanderer' **_**and wasn't going to actually feature in the story when we first planned it-it was just an extra surprise chapter (we also called it a mini chapter, which is fairly inaccurate now). So we hope you like its addition to the story.**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yet again, the 6th year Ravenclaw dormitory had woken up to screams. With a flutter of his eyelashes, Solar woke up to discover a terrified face staring at him. It was Evan Debs. "What are you doing in my bed, Evan?" he asked, curiously. There was no reply from Evan (Solar's arm was still round him, and Evan was staring wide eyed at him, disturbed).

"Wrong there, Solar!" said Indigo, laughing, not from beside him, but from the other side of the room. Sitting-up, he discovered that he was in the bed on the far left of the circular dorm. Not his bed. Evan's bed. Still sitting in the bed, Solar turned to Evan and gave him an apologetic hug.

"Sorry, Evan!" he added, before turning over and falling back to sleep.

"Erm… Sol." Said Indigo, slowly, getting up and crossing the room. "You're still in Evans' bed."

"What?" said Solar, groggily "Oh, right, sorry Evan!" Solar said, merrily, and finally got out of his bed. He made to hug Evan again, but he had shrunk away, hiding behind his duvet.

Smiling contentedly, he made his way towards his trunk, looking about himself curiously, as if he'd never seen the room before. "What a lovely shade!" Said Solar his eyes had fallen on Indigos toes.

"Not again." groaned Indigo. Sure enough, his toenails were an astonishingly bright shade of pink. "That's the sixth time this week! Sol, you have to go to Madam Pomfrey- for all of our sakes!"

"I told you! What's the harm in a bit of beauty therapy while you sleep? I'm not hurting anyone," he said as he bent to examine Indigos toes "I'm getting better!" he added, merrily "They were really blotchy on Monday but, now, they're all smooth!"

"But, Sol, what if it gets worse? What if you start travailing around the whole school? Doing, who knows what?!"

"Then the whole school will be beautiful!" he rebutted, joyfully.

"Solar, I am serious, who knows what could happen? You could get in trouble with Filch or even get hurt!"

"Trust me, I'm wise enough not to get caught by Filch, or bump into suits of armour- even in my sleep!" and with that, he started taking off his cat pyjamas and changing into his school robes; then headed down for breakfast.

Indigo didn't know what to do. What he did know, was that Solar could not continue with his sleepwalking escapades. It would not be good if he somehow managed to get into the Slytherin common room and painted Goyal's toenails. "Think Indigo, think." He told himself, as he changed into his robes "Quick, so that the others can help you… The others can help you!" an idea had just strolled into Indigo's mind. "That's it!" He said aloud, and left a confused and perfectly manicured dorm, to tell the others his idea over breakfast.

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron, a grin spreading over his face, "Solar's been painting all your toenails and waking up in your beds?"

"Yes," Said Indigo quietly, not wanting Solar to over hear his plan back over on the Ravenclaw table (Luna was keeping him company, she had mentioned something about an article in the _Quibbler_ they needed to discuss). Ron laughed " the Lovegood's are certainly good value I can tell you that!"

"But I don't see what's so wrong about it Indigo" said Neville, frowning slightly "I mean… it's embarrassing but, well, not dangerous!"

"But, don't you see?!" said Aisling, nervously "If he continues to sleepwalk, he could do something, well, drastic or… or… dangerous! He could wonder into the Forest or… jump of Ravenclaw tower!"

"Exactly!" cried Indigo, glad to find someone who agreed with him.

"But, I don't see what we can do. We can't just force him to go to madam Pomfrey, can we?" Said Hermione. She too, was worried. She might find Solar annoying sometimes, but still, he was likeable enough. She wouldn't wish anyone to walk into the forest in their sleep. That particular venture could end, well, horribly.

"Well, we could, well… force him using, well…" said Draco, tailing off at the look Hermione and Aisling were giving him.

"Why don't you tail him." Said Petra, suddenly. "Stay up and follow him whilst he walks. I would, but well. I'm more dangerous at night." Said Petra, mournfully. "That's amazing!" said Indigo, who had the sudden urge to hug her, but thought better of it. "We could hide if he goes outside, which I'm sure he does, considering he woke up covered in mud once, and me and Luna can keep an eye on him!" he ended happily.

"What? We don't get to help?!" said Aisling, looking hurt "I thought we would, you know. Do it together." At these words of Aisling's, Indigo looked thoughtful

"Well, we could. But, it'll be harder to hide if there's more than two of us." An idea had just occurred to him, however "But, we could take it in turns. Or, maybe we could wait in different parts of the castle, so we all can get some sleep?" said Indigo, suddenly excited. It was going to be an adventure, that was for sure. "So, who's up for it?" At his words Aisling, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione all raised a casual arm. "Brilliant!" said Indigo, merrily, a plan was starting to formulate in his mind "Right, so we start tonight. Here's the plan…" and he told them all the blueprint for the idea he was constructing within his mind.

That night, Indigo and Luna pretended to go to bed early, so that they could prepare. Luna admired her handiwork as she stepped back from her bed. In the place were her body should have been was a mound of clothes, with her pyjama arm lying, lazily out from under the squashy purple duvet. Unicorn hair she had summoned from Hagrid's hut was also on her pillow, underneath a white T-shirt she'd rolled up and drawn a face on, using a set of fabric quills and inks she'd brought earlier in the year. "No one will realise that I'm gone!" she said softly, and with that she tapped her head with her wand, having that familiar feeling of an egg being cracked there, and skipped off downstairs, were Solar, and a few other Ravenclaws remained; doing homework, or re-reading their text books. So, she sat down on a plump blue armchair, and waited for Solar to fall asleep, and for Indigo to appear.

A couple of hours later (after the room had cleared and Luna was nearly sat on twice) Solar had fallen asleep. "Indigo?" Luna asked quietly. And she was replied to by an apparently floating book waving at her. She squinted and there he was, Indigo with a very nice pattered hair cut, an ancient warlock seemed to be painted on his face. "And, now, we wait." Said Indigo, smiling. Sure enough, ten minutes later in fact, Solar arose. It was quite odd really, as if her cousin was a marionette being pulled upwards from a slumped position on a shelf. He smiled and waved his wand and a bottle of green nail varnish appeared from thin air. Holding it loosely, he held out a ghostly hand and walked towards the little door, Indigo and Luna following, eagerly. "I just thought," said Luna curiously "how does he get back in?" Indigo considered this,

"You know Luna?… I have no idea. Maybe that will be one of the mysteries we unravel tonight."

They followed Solar down the staircases, along several corridors, and… into the kitchens. They watched as he tickled the pear, entered the kitchen and started giving dreamy orders to the house elves such as "I would like a pint of fire-whisky and an apple-crumble please Boggins." And to Luna's amazement, the elves obeyed, and for a while, they watched as he sat and ate.

"Wow." Said Indigo, a laugh playing across his willow patterned face "He lives, sleeps and eats pudding!" An elf, Winky, she believed, offered Luna some left over chocolate pudding, which she ate greedily. "How can they see us?!" asked Indigo worriedly checking a hand for signs of the spell wearing off.

"It hasn't worn off." Said Luna, dreamily "It's elf magic, have you never listened to Hermione?" she added raising a stone patterned eyebrow.

"Well… I never took much interest in FOHE." Indigo admitted sheepishly.

"You'd do well to join 'Friends Of House Elves.'" Said Luna, smiling "We have inside information on the workings of the elf, and a great many friends." Said Luna emphasising the last word, along with a smile. Friends had always been the most important things to her, having gone over three years with none.

After he had finished eating, Solar thanked the elves that he could not see and headed outside the kitchen, followed eagerly by Indigo… and a some what disappointed Luna- she would of liked to stay and finish that pudding. Next, they followed Solar back down the corridor which led to the Hufflepuff common room.

Indigo let out a groan. One of his fears was being realised, Solar was tickling a door in the bottom left corner, which opened… revealing a large, rounded square room, decorated with yellow curtains; black leather seats with soft yellow cushions; which all surrounded a merrily crackling fire, which seemed to fill the room with hope and well-being. It was, undoubtedly the Hufflepuff common room. "It's very nice." Said Luna next to him, gazing around "I've never been in here before. I do like it"

"No time for décor comments now, look, he's heading up those stairs!" Said Indigo, in a mixture of exasperation and excitement. This was turning out to be one rule after another broken tonight. Indigo went to climb the stairs after Solar, but found that they formed a long slide that made him slip right down to the bottom. Even in his chameleon like state, it was clear to see that his dressing gown had been flown over his head, revelling a set of Ballycastle Bats Pyjamas. Luna smiled, and helped him up "I do like your pyjamas, Indigo. I never knew you were a fan of Barny! I to believe that he's the battiest bat around." She added smiling "Though, I never did really get Quidditch. I just don't really understand the whole concept of chucking a ball through a hoop. I mean where's the personal gain? Where's the joy in making someone else upset? I'd say that all sport should be where there are no losers, only winners! That everybody gets something!"

"Luna, not that I don't find your comments on sport interesting, but can you please climb the stairs and check on Solar. We can't wake him but we can fix the problems he causes on the way!"

"Well, why can't we both get up those stairs?" said Luna looking confused

"Because, they must be leading to the girls dorm. I've no idea how Solar got up there, mind you."

"But you can get up there!" said Luna in shock "Didn't you know? The stairs react to the way one climbs them. You, Indigo, must climb the stairs like a girl. Oh, and you need to think girlish thoughts…" she added, thoughtfully

"And Solar does all this stuff in his sleep?" he asked amazed and, he had to admit it, slightly worried at this new information, "Maybe…"

Indigo was amazed at Solar's abilities…he could think like a girl and walk like a girl in his sleep, something no self-respecting boy…or even the opposite could do without becoming thoroughly confused-the inside of a girl's mind was just too daunting to contemplate-and now he was being told to 'think like a girl'? Great. Just great. Maybe he should let Aisling come up with the plan next time, at least it would be sure to work.

Luna sighed "Come on, then" and she dragged an awkward looking Indigo up the stairs. Indigo himself, was trying to walk as girlishly as he could trying to skip up the stairs as she did and think of ponies and flowers. He didn't know how, but it seamed to have worked. Was that really what girls thought about? he asked himself, Wondering what would happen if a tomboy happened to join Hogwarts…would she only be able to get up the stirs if she thought about things she hated?. Quietly, he and Luna snuck into the dorm. There was Solar, painting the toenails of the girls in there, green. He was indeed doing a good job of it, no marks on the sheets, no blobs of polish- a nice smooth even coat. "Do we have to clean it off. It's not doing any harm." Said Luna examining the foot of the nearest girl "he's doing it really well, daddy always said not to disturb talent."

"Well…maybe not on the girls, but if he tries anything with the boys, then I say we do." At his words however, Solar vanished the pot of nail varnish, and brought a pair of scissors out instead. "I hope those are nail trimmers," said Indigo, cautiously moving towards the sleeping Solar. However, the young first year was not lucky. Her once long brown hair was know a short bob. But Solar didn't stop there. He worked on until all the girls were now sporting brand new haircuts. His unwanted work done, Solar left the dorm and headed back down the stairs. Indigo looked round in horror. What had his best mate done? These girls would not be happy when they woke up, hair was scattered on the ground and spattered on pillows like blood. "Luna, you can fix this, right?" he asked worriedly, appealing to her for help.

"Yes." Said Luna simply "I'll fix this problem, you just follow Sol." And with that she set about repairing the damage done.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought. In fact, Luna left some girls with their new feathered look or layered hair styles. The only girls she fixed were the girl with the bob (she gave her back her hair and conjured an ornamental bow to be waiting for her when she woke) and a girl who Solar had given ringlets too, however she left a few loose ones in the front, as they would go nicely with her blonde, blue eyed appearance.

Back down the bottom of the now slide (Indigo had forgotten to think of ponies) matters were getting out of hand. Solar was attempting to comb the head of a marble statue with a brush that had suddenly appeared. There was no danger in this per say, but if he was any more violent with his combing, in case he found any more non-existent knots, then Indigo knew that the statue would fall. "Oh no." He groaned inwardly, as the statue gave a worrying wobble. Finally, after what felt like a decade of nervous tension, Solar left the statue behind, and clambered out of the door… slamming it shut. The room vibrated, causing the portraits in the rooms to shudder uncontrollably, which woke their contents with a start. As if this wasn't bad enough, the vibrations had caused an ancient suit of armour to topple over which in turn, made a book case collapse… Indigo stood in horror as, one by one, the objects fell with a domino like quality. As if the racket from this alone, which was loud enough to wake the entire house, wasn't bad enough, the last shelf hit an old, rickety rocking chair which hit the statue. Indigo watched as, as if in slow motion, the already wobbly statue be hit by the chair, saw it give a slight shudder, then fall down gracefully leaving a pile of broken nose and ligament littered among the debris. Well, if there was anyone who was in a coma like sleep, they be awake know, that was for sure. Indigo sighed, raising his wand, he started to clean up the common room, there was no point beating about the bush. He only hoped that team two would have better luck then them.

Team two, or Ginny and Neville as they're better known, were waiting by the main staircase. They were meant to take over from Indigo and Luna if Solar tried to climb the stairs. They were waiting under Harry's invisibility cloak, quietly swapping chocolate frog cards. "I've got a Durnz the Druid if you wanna trade for your Gaundolf of greyish." Asked Neville, quietly. Ginny considered the offer.

"Well I do have two but I already have Gaun… wait, isn't that Solar?" she asked, pointing at a body coming towards them, smiling dreamily.

"Yeah, you're right Ginny, but where's Indigo and Luna?"

"Never mind that!" said Ginny, impatiently "We need to follow him, stop him from walking into Filch and stuff!" and with that she began jogging after Solar dragging Neville along with her

"Slow down!" Neville moaned, fearfully, "If we go too quick the cloak will fall off!"

"And if we don't go fast enough then we'll loose Solar!" snapped Ginny, in reply.

Solar was indeed walking very fast, he seemed unperturbed by the mutterings of portraits as he walked past them. Secretly, Ginny hoped that one of them would fetch Flitwick, so that Solar would be forced to see Madam Pumfrey. But this idea didn't please her. She wouldn't want Solar to get in trouble, after all.

Every now and then Solar would slip down a secret passage, and they would almost lose him from sight, only a flap of a tapestry or creak of a wall revealing where he had gone. "You know… where IS he going?" asked Neville, ten minutes into their trailing.

"I dunno. A few of these passages lead to Gryffindor Tower, but he won't be able to get in there." Said Ginny, laughing. How wrong she was.

Solar was approaching the portrait of the fat lady. "Snow Angel" he said, and the portrait swung open with a sleepy

"If you must." He stepped over the ledge, and entered the common room.

"Okay…," Said Ginny, slowly "how does he know our password?" she asked accusingly.

"I have no idea!" answered Neville, truthfully, then in some rush of realisation "Hey, it wasn't me, all right, I forget them, remember?"

"But you let Sirius in."

"But he wasn't really a murderer!"

"That's not the point!"

"Could have been Ron! He let Petigrew in!"

"But that doesn't count, he was a rat! He could of got in by the sewers if he wanted to!"

"Speaking of sewers, who brought an evil vessel containing the 50 year old soul of Lord Voldemort into the castle, released a giant snake, almost killed Hermione, Mrs Norris and some other boy and nearly brought about the end of the school?" Ginny shot daggers at him "But, erm, Ginny, shouldn't we be following Solar inside?"

"Yeah. You're right." She said, menacingly and she clambered in with Neville, swinging the portrait shut behind her.

When they entered the room, they found Solar sitting in one of the armchairs, and knitting what seemed to be a tea cosy, but which Ginny recognised as an elf hat. "This is just getting weird." And as if commanded to do so by her words, Solar got up, placed his knitting on the table and began climbing the boys' staircase. Neville and Ginny following in toe.

When they caught up with Solar, he was in the seventh year dormitory, Ginny's year. She couldn't help but laugh. There was Solar painting the toenails of the boys purple. Ginny could just imagine 'waking' the next morning to find the boys looking down at their toes in shock. "Ginny," said Neville looking at her look from under the cloak "shouldn't we get rid of the nail varnish?"

"Na. It's not doing any harm. Those fools could do with a bit a beautifying!"

"But…" Neville tried to make an attempt to change her mind, however, gave up at the look Ginny was giving him. They watched Solar painting their nails for a while, Ginny, impressed, made a mental note to ask him to do hers at some point. When he was finished, he headed back down the stairs and into the common room, where he picked up his knitting, exited the common room and travelled down the corridor towards the room of requirement, where Aisling and Draco were waiting for them so that they could take over.

"I'm bored" whined Aisling as she and Draco sat outside the room of requirement. They were using invisibility charms, but Aisling doubted that Solar would notice them while he was sleepwalking, though, if anything Solar would be more likely to spot them while they actively tried to hide themselves than if they did not. Draco sighed and looked at her with a sideways glance.

"I know, you already told me four times!"

"So? I'll tell you again, and make it six-I'm bored!" she shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes.

"What would you like me to do about it?" he asked in a resigned tone staring at her steadily. Suddenly, he realised what he had just said and blushing, looked away from her. To his relief Aisling hadn't noticed either the innuendo nor his reddening colour, though Draco knew her well enough to suspect that she was pretending not to notice either. Aisling clicked her tongue, considering the question.

"Do something, entertaining…" she began, and Draco raised an eyebrow, unsuitable images racing through his mind with sudden clarity, wondering what she had in mind and hoping it involved some of them. Draco sighed inwardly. The fact that he and Aisling were not an item, and never had been, always escaped his memory, she was his best friend and had been for years, though sometimes he had those kind of unsuitable thoughts which he wanted to share with her. Then again, he reconsidered, he'd have to wait a few weeks at least until her birthday before most of those ideas wouldn't get him put into prison. Aisling continued to click her tongue, concentrating on an entertaining idea for her to convince Draco to do, so that she was no longer suffering from boredom. He sat quietly, waiting with a mix of apprehension and excitement for her idea. Firstly, Aisling always had good ideas and, secondly, because the images were still dancing around his mind's eye.

"Well…I suppose when, or should I say if, Solar appears we could get him to make you over." she laughed, then frowned at the look on Draco's face. "I was only joking" she replied, defensively " fine…um…teach me Latin!" she exclaimed, with renewed excitement.

All Draco could do was cock and eyebrow at the strange request.  
"Latin…" he repeated. Aisling nodded, smiling at him. Draco shrugged "Why'd you want me to teach you Latin?" he asked, Aisling laughed.

"I don't know, it was an idea," she sighed " I'll think of something else if you like…" she began to click her tongue again. Draco wondered if she did this purposely to annoy him, or subconsciously. Then again, the only reason he found it annoying was because he found it so very arousing, and when you're waiting for a friend of the object of your affections to walk past any moment -sleepwalking- to paint the schools toenails or worse, you don't want to be resisting the urge to jump that object of affections bones. Draco raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Okay, Okay. I'll teach you Latin, though I have no clue why you'd want to learn it."

"Thank-you" Aisling smiled.

"Welcome" replied Draco as he began to explain verbs in Latin, and similarities with English because it derived from Latin in parts.

* * *

Less than half and hour later, Draco knew the answer to the tongue clicking question: She did it on purpose. He worked this out because he had asked her to answer a question after he explained something and she had though about it. Though about it- without clicking her tongue once. In the back of his mind he wondered if this girl's aim in life was to make it hard for him to keep his hands off her, he wouldn't put it past her. Aisling was smart, Too smart, to not notice his affections leaning very obviously towards her, and more everyday. Though he had come to these conclusions, he couldn't put that urge she'd created in him completely aside.

Draco was sitting holding himself in check, listening to Aisling and having an argument, all at the same time. The argument was actually only about a Latin word and why could they just use that instead of the English counterpart and why Draco had gone to a posh wizarding prep school unlike a muggle school when they were both pure-bloods, and she had not.

He sighed, even when Aisling was angry it was hard for him to resist her, he wondered if there was something wrong with him. After all he'd only ever felt this much emotion towards Aisling, it couldn't be normal to feel that way about one person. Especially when that person was leading you on.

Aisling looked at Draco as she argued about why he went to a wizarding prep school and wondered why she couldn't stop looking at his lips, and not listen properly to what he was really saying. She'd been friends with him for five years and never felt quite as undone as she did then. Maybe, she considered, it was because no matter the time there had always been more people around. Now though, she was sitting with him in an empty corridor, in very close proximity. She wished that one day she would actually have the courage to move closer to him, actually talk to him about things like family and friends, people they had lost and understand him better. Draco was clenching his fist as he spoke, why was it all she did to him was annoy him or confuse him? Aisling knew deep down, that Draco was too old for her and that he would never look at her as more than a friend, but why did she keep thinking about him ? Why couldn't she look at another boy she thought was good looking, without comparing them to Draco and much preferring the latter?

Draco suddenly noticed a silvery figure running towards them, at first he though it to be Solar but realised it was a protronus. It hurtled up to them then shaking its head this way and that, then spoke with Indigo's voice " Solar is on his way towards your position, we're cleaning up the Hufflepuff common room after his 'beautifying' exploits. Report to us in the morning with your…well, report. Meet in the great hall at six o'clock….on second thoughts, make that eight- I don't think I'll be up until then. This looks like it could take a while. Good luck guys." The creature blinked several times and the pair could hear crashing in the background of Indigo's message and Luna's dreamy voice casting spells. Then the creature bounded off and vanished into thin air.

Draco looked at Aisling.

"Was that an Antelope?" he queried, with surprise. Aisling shook her head as if Draco was an utter fool to not know the answer to the question.

" Actually, it was a Bongo, a type of Antelope thought to be extinct, but recently discovered to in fact still be in low population. It would seem that Indigo is one of those rare boys…"she sighed, and Draco frowned.

" Who has a weird creature like that for a protronus?! Oh, and what kind of boy would that be?" he asked her his voice wavering in the slightest wondering if he too was one of those boys.

"He's the type of boy who…will always be there for you. He's not always with you but you know that when you need him he'll be there and he's a good person. Also, it would appear that he does." she sighed, shrugging as she did, and avoided looking at Draco.

Damn. He'd never considered that she'd be in love with Indigo!

Aisling didn't look at Draco, she couldn't or he'd know that she'd been talking about him rather than Indigo. Fair enough, Indigo was good looking but he didn't make her heart skip a beat. God, what was she turning into some love-sick teenager? Moping over Draco, because she could never have him and didn't like the facts of the matter.

As Draco decided it was better to stare at his feet rather than Aisling, because otherwise he was scared he'd show her just how much it meant to him that Indigo was her object of affections and why she should chose him. Draco had a feeling that his situation had been in many films, and didn't it usually turn out that the girl was in love with them too? Not, that he was in love with her of course, he tried to convince himself, he was only eighteen.

" You…like Indigo then?" he finally asked, knowing the answer already, and hating it. Aisling's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Whomever told you that?" she asked in surprise.

" You did!" exclaimed Draco, why was she bothering to pretend she did not when she had as good as told him just minutes before?

" No, I didn't Draco…" Aisling said, slowly, a puzzled expression on her face all the while.

" Yes, you did Aisling! Hey…wasn't that your friend, what'shisname?" Draco looked down the corridor after the figure.

"No, I didn't and who are you talking about? What friend?" she sighed.

"The one we're following…" Aisling jumped to attention, and looked down the corridor , her eyes wide with horror and shame.

"Damn. Come on, we have to follow him" She grabbed hold of Draco's hand, and dragged him off down the corridor the way that Solar had just disappeared.

Draco let his hand be taken roughly by Aisling's and dragged down the corridor. It wasn't exactly his ideal situation with her, he'd rather be holding her in his arms, but hey, beggars couldn't be choosers. He hoped they'd never find that friend of hers, and he could persuade her to maybe find a quite room and…

Aisling let go of his hand abruptly. Maybe she could read his mind and wasn't going for the idea? No. He thought, with a scramble of sadness and hope as he spotted Solar walking or should he have said, skipping down the corridor. Aisling hurried across the flagstones after the small boy, who seemed to be clutching a pair of pom-poms in his hands and Draco followed like an obedient puppy. When he reached Aisling she was stifling a giggle while watching Solar from an open door way, Draco took a peek inside the room which he recognised as professor Flitwick's office. What he saw, both confused and humoured him, Solar had a bottle of bright pink and a bottle of green nail varnish in one hand, the pom-poms lay quietly at his bare feet and he was in the process of painting the tiny professor's nails, on his feet and hands, in alternating green and pink. After he was finished, Draco and Aisling moved out of the door way so that Solar could make his way out of the room and to his next destination.

"Where do you think he'll go next?" Draco asked , barely covering his amusement at professor Flitwick's makeover. Aisling giggled and shook her head , laughing too much to speak and not give them away. Draco laughed a little then followed Solar with Aisling in toe towards the Slytherin common room.

When they entered the common room they saw that Solar was lying on one of the sofas and snoring-loudly. Aisling laughed and walked over to the small boy. She knelt down by him and stroked his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Sol," she whispered, kindly "why don't we walk back to Ravenclaw common room?-it's bed time now" Solar opened his eyes, though she could tell he was still asleep and he replied to her, with a small smile.

"Okay" he got up and stood next to Aisling, taking her hand and walking with her through the corridors and back to The Ravenclaw common room. Solar stood silently outside of the entrance, then looked up at Aisling.

"You knock the knocker to get in" he told her, sleepily. Aisling grinned and tapped the knocker. Draco was standing behind her keeping watch for Filtch or Mrs. Norris, rather impatiently.

The knocker spoke suddenly and Aisling dropped it quickly, then a smile lit up her face

"it's just like _Alice in Wonderland_- but the film not the actual book by Lewis Carol"

"Are you finished?" the door knocker asked a little testily, Aisling blushed and nodded apologetically "Okay, here is you riddle, Ravenclaw," Aisling almost told the knocker she was a Slytherin but she so wanted to see the Ravenclaw common room properly for once. If she told the truth, which she never would to anyone besides Indigo-she'd always wanted to be a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin. "are you ready?" the door knocker asked as if it had bee waiting for a response.

"Oh, yes, please go on," Aisling stammered, Solar smiled next to her and she wondered if he was pretending to be sleepwalking now-you never could tell with Solar Lovegood.

"Right: I have a tongue but cannot smell, I can move but do not live, I am of death but not to all, I am fear and I am followed. What am I?" Aisling frowned for a moment, and look to Solar

"Go on answer then Solar," Solar smiled at her

"You have to answer-you knocked" he told her -which was a blatant lie but Aisling took that this meant Solar wouldn't be helping her.

"Draco?" she asked, hopefully. He stared blankly at her

"Much as I'd love to surprise you and know what it is-I cant, because I don't know." Draco shrugged in way of apology. She sighed, she was on her own so she'd have to think. She looked up suddenly and turned to Solar

"What happens if I get it wrong? Do I get another go?" she questioned him, quickly

"No, you have to wait for another Ravenclaw to come along and answer correctly" Solar replied with a bland interest in the matter. Aisling bit her lip, she had one chance, because not many Ravenclaws would be walking around at three in the morning and come to help her. She swallowed then answered, tentatively.

"You are the dark mark?" she told the knocker. There was an oppressive silence and Aisling was sure nothing would happen.

"Well done, Ravenclaw" the knocker told her, opening the door for them to enter.

"I got it right?" she asked, in astonishment, smiling widely. Solar walked into the common room and Draco followed. Aisling looked around then tailed them.

The Ravenclaw common room was everything she had ever expected, it was perfect-much better than the Slytherin common room. It was large and airy with beautiful blue drapes and chairs. She smiled excitedly as she looked around at everything, forgetting all about Solar and Draco. Draco stood with a look of distaste clear on his face and Solar took her hand pulling her away from a statue.

"Okay Solar, off to bed now" she told him, he looked plaintively at her and she sighed, taking his hand and ascending the stairs with him. Solar got into his bed happily and looked at her. " 'Night, Solar" she told him as he snuggled under the covers. He stared up at her and said,

"Mommy, tuck me in please," she could hear the fatigue in his voice and he yawned, wiping tears from his eyes. She grinned

"Sure, Solar of course I will." She tucked the covers firmly around her best friend, assuming the role of 'Mommy' quite happily then turned to leave. A small hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed her arm.

"Kiss?" Solar asked , pouting slightly. Aisling laughed quietly and bent her head, giving Solar a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Little Solar" he smiled, contented, she tucked him in again, making sure all limbs were safely beneath the covers and left. Indigo shot her a grin from the bed next to Solar and fell asleep.

Aisling descended the stairs and was met by Draco at the foot of them.

"Come on, back to Slytherin, I'm exhausted" He sighed, giving her a light push towards the entrance to Ravenclaw. She nodded, sadly, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, sure." They walked out of the common room and Draco continued down the stairs, leaving Aisling to pull the door shut behind her. This meant that she was the only person who heard what the knocker said to her as she was about to leave.

"You're a true Ravenclaw, Slytherin child. This should have been your house" Aisling smiled

"Thank-you, I've always wanted to hear that. I guess, it's the heart that takes us to our house, rather than our attributes" she sighed, after all Hermione was a Gryffindor when really she should have been a Ravenclaw.

"Maybe, but your house can always change…" The knocker told her

"Really?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Slytherin" and the door knocker fell silent, leaving Aisling with a lot to think about that night, or what was left of it anyway.

* * *

Indigo was sitting at the Slytherin table with Petra, Aisling, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean the next morning, looking like he'd died then come back to life. Everyone who'd been involved with the escapades of the night before seemed to be feeling the repercussions and they all looked as if they'd fall asleep any moment.

"How did it go?" Ron asked with interest, over a cup of something that didn't look like hot chocolate or anything he should have been drinking on school premises.

"Yes, how did last nights plan go?" Hermione added, with some degree of interest as she marked essays from her class. She seemed to have a class of people who didn't listen at all from the looks of all the crosses and scribbling she was doing on the papers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help" Petra added, sheepishly

"Don't worry about it, Petra" Indigo assured her, with a weak smile.

"Thanks"

"Anyway," Indigo continued " We, Luna and I that is, followed Solar first"

"Yes," added Luna, as she engaged herself in the eating of a bowl of pudding. Pudding she'd been craving since the night before and having been unable to finish Solar's last night-had opted to have some for breakfast.

"Where did he go?" Harry queried, as he fed Ginny slices of toast dipped in egg.

"Well," Indigo sighed, wishing they'd all just let him speak for a minute, "He went down to the kitchens first"

"The kitchens?" Seamus asked in surprise "now, that kid really does have food on the brain. What did he eat?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Dean said, staring at Seamus with confusion.

"Me mam always says that you can tell a lot 'bout a man from what he fills his stomach wia" Seamus told him simply, tucking into a plate of steaming egg on toast.

"Right…well, anyway. He had…what did he have Luna?" Indigo wasn't good at remembered the logistics of things, just the vague outlines

"A pint of Fire whisky, and pudding" Luna told them, through a mouth full of hot pudding herself, holding up the dish to demonstrate what pudding looked like.

"A pint a Fire Whisky?" Seamus whistled "tha' boy's fulla surprises"

" Indeed" Ginny said, through a mouthful of eggy toast, sitting on Harry's lap.

"A PINT of FIRE WHISKEY!?" Hermione shouted, stunning all of the people in the group.

"Yeah" Indigo agreed, sheepishly

"and pudding" Luna slipped in. Ron looked fearfully at her and tried to move the conversation away from fire whiskey.

"Where did he go next?" he questioned.

"The Hufflepuff common room" Indigo told the assembled friends

"Hufflepuff?" Seamus asked, just as a pair of girls walked up to them.

"What about Hufflepuff?" Hannah Abbot asked

"Hi, Hannah," Neville said, blushing slightly.

"Can we join you?" she asked, pointing to herself and Susan Bones.

"Sure" Neville, Seamus, Aisling, Dean and Petra said together.

The two girls smiled and Hannah walked to sit by Neville, while Susan took the place next to Seamus.

The group briefly filled them in on the events of the night before up to where they had gotten to in the story and the reasons. Hannah and Susan laughed looking at one another, across the table.

" That's what was going on last night?" Susan asked with a giggle, indigo nodded

"he made rather a mess," Luna apologised

"Don't worry about it. After all he did this to my hair" Susan explained, showing them her new layered hairstyle

"I thought you'd like it so I left it" Luna told her with a smile

"I really like it" The Hufflepuff agreed.

"And mine" Hannah piped up, slowing how her hair was slightly ringletted at the front, everyone 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at how well her hair was curled and the two girls thanked Luna for leaving their hair as it was.

"Anyway," Hermione sighed, bored with the talk of hair "What happened next?"

"Oh, well we had to tidy up the common room" Indigo added

"It took us ages" Luna sighed, unhappily. Indigo nodded.

"That's where we came in!" Ginny exclaimed, proudly accidentally elbowing Harry in the eye with her enthusiasm "Oh sorry, Harry!" when she realised what she'd done, and processed to 'Kiss it better' Everyone looked away. Neville took up the story, hastily.

"We were waiting for Solar to come along and…"

"We were very bored but, nevertheless we had our eyes and ears open" Ginny lied, hastily -having finished 'kissing it better' for Harry's eye.

"Yes," Neville agreed, quickly

"Right…" Ron commented suspiciously

"Were you swapping chocolate frog cards again?" Petra asked, Ginny blushed

"Of course not!"

"You so were!" Aisling laughed.

"Okay, we were" Neville told them, surrendering

"Neville!" Ginny protested angrily " you traitor"

"Sorry, Gin" She pouted but soon forgot about her sulk when Harry asked

"So what happened?"

"Well, we followed Solar when he came down the stairs and then we ended up in Gryffindor common room" They all nodded but the Ron suddenly exclaimed

"What? How'd he know the password?" everyone looked at Neville accusingly

"Why do you all keep thinking it's me?" he wailed in anguish

"You did-"

"Just because Sirius Black found my list doesn't mean I showed him in!"

"anyway, he wasn't a murderer" Petra pointed out

"Let's not get into this story again" Neville sighed. They all agreed.

"Fine," Puffed Hermione, angrily "but we'll have to be more careful with the password, I'll change it today"

"What happen after that?" Dean asked

"He painted the seventh years boys toenails" Neville supplied, before Ginny could protest

"Ah, so that's what the screaming was about this morning" nodded Ron

"Why didn't you stop him?" Hannah asked

"Ginny wouldn't let me" Neville complained

"Oh, run to Mommy why don't you?" Ginny snapped

"You know? You're one sadistic girl, Ginny…" commented Seamus

"I try to please"

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Harry protested

"I'm not arguing" Ginny defended herself

"No, just being a sadistic cow this morning" Dean said darkly, Ginny smiled a warning at him, and he swallowed, nervously

"Oh, shut-up all of you, do" Hermione groaned

"Just tell the story" Aisling sighed, she and Hermione exchanged a glance that just said 'I wish they'd all grow up'.

"and then he left and went towards the room of requirement" Neville supplied before anyone else could comment.

"and that's where Aisling and Draco were waiting?" Harry asked, Aisling nodded.

"Were is Malfoy?" Ron said, looking around them to see if Draco was hiding somewhere "What?" he cried when Hermione shot him a glance.

"Draco" she hissed

"What about?- oh, I mean where's Draco? Draco-course I meant Draco? I said Draco didn't I? I did. Haha" he laughed, nervously and Hermione gave an aggrieved sigh, what had she stuck herself with? She asked herself in wonder.

"I couldn't say" Aisling said, with a shrug "probably still asleep back in the dorm"

"Why didn't he come with you?" Hermione queried.

"A question I cannot answer" she shrugged

"So what happened on your watch?" Ginny said, glaring at Neville for his earlier betrayal

"Well, we waited for about half and hour, then Indie's protronus came and told us he'd left and might be coming our way soon. We followed Solar when he appeared-he had a pair of pom poms for some reason, and he went to professor Flitwick's room and painted his toenails and fingernails pink and green…" The table exploded into laughter at this

"Really?" Seamus asked through laughs, Ron thumped his hand on the table as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, and Hermione looked at him as if he were more than just slightly deranged. Aisling nodded, a smile creeping across her face.

"What happened next?" Susan asked her, smiling shyly. She and Susan had never really spoken but they'd always got on the wrong side of one another in discussions but it seemed Susan wanted to be friends. Aisling smiled back at her.

"Well, then he left and we followed him to Slytherin. I don't know how he got in either. But when we got there he was asleep on the sofa there. So, I spoke to him, he was still asleep but he answered" she told then, everyone listened attentively and she continued

"Then I took him back to Ravenclaw, he showed me the way" they nodded as one entity

"How did you get in?" Indigo asked her

"I knocked" she replied, blushing slightly

"and you answered the riddle?" Luna said, Aisling nodded

"Solar wouldn't help, and Draco didn't know so I had to answer it"

"and you got in? What was the riddle?" Harry asked, Aisling repeated the riddle to the friends and they all thought about it.

"_I have a tongue but cannot smell, I can move but do not live, I am of death but not to all, I am fear and I am followed. What am I?" _

"Death?" Hermione asked

"Voldemort?" was Petra's choice

"Ginny" Neville added darkly

" I'm alive, and I can smell, thank-you, Neville!" she protested

"You sure do" Ron laughed, Ginny glared at him, angrily

"I don't know…" Luna told them

"What was the answer, Aisling?" Petra asked her, smiling

"The Dark Mark" she told them, simply

"The dark…really?" Hermione sounded shocked, Aisling nodded

"Well done, Aisling" Luna told her, "I wouldn't have known."

"Thanks" Indigo was silent.

"and then what happened?" Hannah was talking again and Aisling looked up, realising the question was directed at her.

"Oh, well I walked him up to the dorm and he got me to tuck him in. He called me Mommy-it was amazingly sweet." The girls all made exclamations of cuteness on Solar's part.

"He's so cute!" Hannah agreed, everyone nodded

"He's amazingly cute!" Aisling said, smiling

"I hope you're talking about me" said a voice behind Aisling, they all turned to see who it was.

"Draco?" Aisling said in surprise. He looked particularly bad boyish that morning; tousled hair, black shirt only half tucked in, a pair of tight black jeans and some 'new rocks' adorning his feet.

"Did the circus come to town?" Ron whispered, slyly

"Well, I'm glad you're all so thrilled to see me" he said, grumpily

"Good morning" Petra said, brightly

"'Morning, Petra" Draco nodded to her.

"So, the stories out? What are we going to do about Solar then?" Draco asked

"I'm not sure," Petra mused

" I think we'll have to follow him again, so that we can work out why he sleep walks" Indigo said, sadly, thinking of all of his lost sleep and waving goodbye to a 'goodnights' rest until the matter was resolved.

"Harry, Ron and I will help this time" Hermione volunteered

"So will Susan and I" Hannah added

"and me and Seamus" Dean agreed.

"Aisling, Draco you'll need to help with Slytherin stuff" Petra sighed "and I'll help this time too" Everyone nodded

"Meeting adjourned for now then."

"We need a group name!" Hannah finally said, everyone murmured in agreement

"Like the DA!" Ginny laughed

"How about SSSW?" Ron asked

"Meaning what?" said Hermione, as he looked blankly at everyone

"Stop Solar sleep-walking. Duh !" He exclaimed, as if everyone was stupid for not knowing. Indigo laughed.

"Solar's coming this way!" was Petra's sudden statement in panic.

" Okay, SSSW meeting adjourned until further notice"


	14. Tell Me What You Want

**Chapter Thirteen- Tell Me What You Want**

**AN: This is my first chapter in a while...but I hope you all enjoy it. References within this chapter: **_**The Fox and the Hound, The Bible, The Fugitive, Star Wars **_**and**_** Who Wants To be a Millionaire**_**. If you want to know what any of these references mean if you are unfamiliar with the series****'**** just let us know. No flames please. Random conversations with Anna insipred me for most of this-so funny. I also blame her if there are any errors-picking up bad habits aha. Love you really, Anna :D**

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own **_**Harry Potter**_**, **_**The Fox and The Hound, Who Wants To be a Millionaire, The Fugitive, Star Wars **_**or**_** The Bible**_**, obviously. Wish we did but, alas, we're not that cool.**

Aisling, Draco and Indigo sat in the Hogwarts library, all were working on long essays they had been set. All were due in the next day.

"We must be the three wise men of procrastination," Indigo said, quietly

"Given that were not old," Draco drawled

"Or wise," added Aisling

"Or religious figures,"

"Or all male,"

"I think not."

Indigo hung his head sadly.

"Fine, I get it you two, bad comparison."

"Well we are procrastinators so that was right." Aisling said with a smile, Indigo nodded

"I was correct about one thing; let's just hope I do better on this essay than my comparisons"

"Yes, let's given your track record with comparisons, Indigo." Draco agreed slyly, Indigo sighed. Defeated.

Half an hour later, none of them was any further on in their essays, Indigo had fallen asleep, and was dangerously close to falling off his chair; and Aisling and Draco had given up on work and were busy playing truths. Of course, the questions were all very innocent (unlike some people's truths games I could mention...*cough*) and they were laughing quietly trying not to wake Indigo.

"Okay, where did you first meet Indigo?"

"School," Aisling, replied, "how many times have Harry and Ron knocked you out or got you into embarrassing situations"

"Many times. About nine I think..." Draco winced, remember many of their less friendly encounters. "What did you think of Solar when you first met him?"

"I thought he was Indigo's pet..." Draco laughed at the thought...but he could imagine Solar as a pet

"Why?"

"Because he was wearing a leash, I guess"

"He was?" Aisling nodded, remembering meeting up with a ten year old Indigo and seeing the very small Solar, who looked more like five than nine, with a bright red leash around his neck and a bone in his mouth. Aisling hasd wanted to ask Max for a pet like Solar after that. Indigo had been very embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hey!"

"What? Sorry, I mean, pardon?" Ailsing asked, returning from her memories

"What do you want when you're older?"

"What do you mean?" Ailsing asked, slightly confused and caught off-guard by the question "in terms of materialistic things or...what? Career-wise?"

"Everything," Draco shrugged, making an all-encompassing gesture "what kind of life do you want?"

Aisling blinked, but answered after considering it for a few minutes.

"I guess I'd ideally have a good job, nothing to do with the ministry of course. I'd probably have a nice house, a fair amount of money and maybe get married?" she shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I know that I'd like to at least live with someone, if they don't want to get married or whatever, I don't think I want much else" he smiled at her and she thought for a moment

"You've changed so much Draco...are you sure you haven't been substituted by a mad fanfiction author in order to use her OCS and set you up as a good guy?"

"Pah. Fanfiction. Of course not" he laughed (ahaha but the author-ress' knows better of course...)

Aisling sighed, and rested her head in her arms. Draco coughed and looked around him, wondering if he should ask the question he had wanted to for so long.

"Um...Aisling?"

"Yes?" She enquired from under her hair, not bothering to look up.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco felt rather silly talking to her hair but decided it was probably better to ask her while she wasn't looking at him so he couldn't chicken out and end up asking her something stupid.

"Well, we are playing truths, that's the idea"

"No, I mean-"

"And it's your turn"

"It's not a truths question...it's something I've wanted to ask for quite a while now. Is it okay if I ask? If you don't want to answer just say and you don't have to..." Aisling wasn't sure whether to hope or just put it down as one of Draco's normal odd burning questions...the latter no doubt.

"Sure, go ahead." she smiled, looking up at him.

"Well, what happened exactly last year?" Aisling looked stricken, blinked very quickly and looked away.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I want to know what happened with Robbie actually, exactly...before I got there." Ailsing nodded and sighed.

"Okay, here goes"

"Indigo, Solar and I were on the run, like most people at the time. Of course Solar didn't join us until a little later on, but Indie and I were still at school until maybe November-you'll remember the last time I saw you," Draco nodded "Well, Solar joined us in December..."

_Indigo was soaking wet and very tired. The forest just went on and on, thick dark trees blocking out any light, __which__ they may have been able to see, were it not for the rain clouds. He and Ailsing had been walking through the downpour for the past two hours, and Indigo was beginning to shiver violently. It had been a month since they __had__ escaped Hogwarts with the aid of Neville Longbottom, through Hogsmeade and away from the castle. Indigo really hoped __Neville__ didn't die so that he could thank him properly for helping them. They had been okay at the school, as they were purebloods, with Solar too until a few weeks before they ran away. Ailsing had always been a favourite of the __Deatheaters__ because of what happened __before so__ they got better treatment than most of the __students, even__ the other purebloods. It wasn't until __Ailsing__ had attacked one of the __Deatheaters__ that they __had__ got__ten into trouble.__ Indigo had tried to stop her but she was unfortunately too strong for him. She'd been punished for that, then of course, __Indigo__ had stuck up for her, and he'd been __taught a lesson by them too._

_The two of them __had been thrown into solitary confinement for two weeks.__ When they got out, they went to see Solar, and unusually for him, he was worried. Solar was fine as he was but together they tried to work out a way for Indigo and Aisling to escape. Solar talked to Luna, and Luna had spoken to Neville, her boyfriend, he'd shown the__m__ the __Room of Requirement, and how to get away.__ The trio had spent the next week planning when to escape and how to get past the guards. _

_Ailsing went to see Draco before she left, the night before she Indigo planned to make a break for it. He'd been sitting in the library, reading a book about torture. _

_Ailsing sighed and walked towards him, he looked up when he heard her near him, he smiled vaguely at her and she smiled back._

"_Can I join you?"_

"_Sure" Draco nodded to the chair on the other side of the table he was sitting at, and she slid into the uncomfortable chair, carefully. _

"_How are you, Draco?" she asked him with interest, it was something she always did. She always asked him how he was. She didn't care that he never asked her, this was Draco and after everything he'd seen and done, he wasn't a bad person. __Moreover__, he was a boy, they were idiots and he was still her friend-no matter what._

"_I'm okay," he replied, thinking about what was going on his life, he wasn't sure that everything as going well but if it meant his father wasn't in __Azkaban__, he couldn't protest. Draco looked up at her; she looked paler than even she did normally and a lot thinner than she should be. He suddenly remembered he __had not__seen her for at least three weeks, at the time he hadn't worried, Aisling was a pureblood and therefore safe at the school.__ A memory of a conversation he'd overheard in the __Slytherin__ common room __floated__ to the front of his mind. She'd been thrown into solitary confinement with her best friend, whathisname. Draco bit his lip_

"_How are you?" Aisling was stunned by this; god, boys were odd at times. They were nice when you least expected it, or remembered something when you didn't think they would. She shrugged_

"_Yeah, I'm fine of course I am. You know me...fit as a fiddle- as always" she grinned, but started coughing slightly. _

"_You sure?" he asked, not entirely convinced of this_

"_Yeah. Of course. Look, that's not why I came to see you, Draco."_

"_Oh, well why did you come to see me?" he __queried__, his voice full of obvious confusion. Usually Ailsing came to chat to him, but maybe she had a reason this time._

"_Well, I just wanted to say that you should be careful, Draco."_

"_Erm__...I fail to see what danger I could be in inside the __library__..."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it, Draco"_

"_What do you mean then? With what exactly must I pay mind to my personal safety?" Aisling frowned_

"_Draco, when did you become intelligent?" she asked, __unashamedly_

"_Very funny," Draco said darkly "now, what do you mean?" Aisling thought her __assessment__ was rather on the mark but ignored it._

"_All of this. And you know what I'm talking about. Think very carefully about what you do." she stood up and moved away from the table. "I hope I see you again." She walked away before waving good-bye to him and __disappearing__ from his life. At least, she thought so._

_Ailsing and Indigo had run away in the dead of night, staying in the room of requirement __before,__come the morning they were able to simply walk straight out of Hogsmeade and away.__ At that moment __Indigo__ wished they'd just stayed and been beaten, he was not happy that he was soaking wet, and his feet hurt added to that they narrowly __escaped__ some __Deatheaters__ so they'd carried on walking for fear of the __Deatheaters__ catching up with them during the night._

_* * *_

_That night Aisling and Indigo had set up came in a dense part of the forest. It was freezing and their tent was large but a muggle one as that had been the only one they'd been able to 'borrow' __from__ one of the shops they'd passed on their __travels. Indigo__ coughed in the corner, shivering profusely and Aisling dutifully checked his __temperature__, it was high, as was her own and she had a thumping headache. They were __not__ doing well in a muggle tent and on their own with very little to eat. Ailsing was terrified, Indigo passed out and she could hear movement near to their tent- __that had no protection around it._

_That was when Solar Lovegood had joined them in their running. _

"_Ailsing!" Solar exclaimed, as he popped his head through the tent flap, and Ailsing screamed loudly in terror._

"_Solar?" Solar clambered into the tent and nodded, he was bone dry. He looked at her for a moment, taking in how thin she looked, the dark circles around her eyes, __and how prominent her cheekbones were.__ He put a hand to her forehead, carefully and sighed._

"_You have a fever, Aisling" she nodded_

"_I know" Solar __blinked in__ surprise_

"_Then why aren't __you sleeping__ it off or something."_

"_I have to keep guard, Indigo's ill" she __explained__, __plaintively__. Solar turned to Indigo noting that he too, looked incredibly thin and ill, no wonder he __had passed out.__ Solar instructed Aisling to sleep and he set about making hot food and looking after his two best friends._

_It was four days before the two friends were well enough to leave and then they had to continue for fear of __the Deatheaters tracking them down-even if they weren't exactly fugitives. Unlike Harrison Ford's characters had been- _

_Solar had left Hogwarts after Luna was taken by the __Deatheaters__ while on the train. Solar had been with her in the __carriage__, but when they'd heard the __Deatheaters__ on the train the pair had performed __invisibly__ charms...Luna was too slow however and ended up being caught, she'd mouthed at him to escape and __that__ was what __Solar__ had done. He stayed on the train, getting off in Hogsmeade and walking through the town, still invisible. He knew that Indigo and Aisling had left through Hogsmeade, so he'__d__ decided to find them._

_The next three months __had been spent moving through England and Scotland, then onto Ireland via a ferry ride they had not exactly 'paid' for.__ In Ireland was where they met Robbie. He was a tall, good-__looking__ boy, with long, black hair. He had very green eyes and a pleasant smile; he too was on the run from the __Deatheaters__. _

"_You want to come with us?" Aisling asked in astonishment, Robbie nodded, shrugging._

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, because it's dangerous!" she protested, Robbie laughed, _

"_But__ you guys!" Robbie whined, "I can help you out, I'm strong, I know how to live off the land and I'm handy with a wand. I won't slow you down."_

"_It's not that, Robbie. We just don't want to get you into this, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," Solar told him, __somberly_

"_Hey, I'm already hurt; my parents were killed by that scum-"_

"_A__ lot of people have lost family members to the __Deatheaters__, Robbie. Revenge is not the answer, and __revenge__fueled__ by anger will only cause you to lose the fight." Aisling was very serious and staring at Robbie, carefully. He grimaced._

"_Remember, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering," Solar told him, taking on an odd accent Robbie didn't recognise._

"_I want to pay them back" _

"_I know," Aisling patted him on the shoulder, which was quite an effort, even though she was tall as it was, "I lost my family to the __Deatheaters__ and I hate them too, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to lose my head and attack them"_

"_No, __you've__ already done that- and lost" Indigo added, slyly_

"_Hey!" Aisling __growled__ at him, "__that__ wasn't my- okay, entirely my fault. Okay, fine it was, but I learnt from my mistake" she growled again at the look on Indigo's face "fine, mistake(s)." Robbie laughed, despite himself._

"_Okay, but I want to help you guys. I don't want you to get hurt"_

_Ailsing sighed, giving up and shook his outstretched hand._

"_Deal, but no __attacking__ the death eaters"_

"_Deal"_

_Robbie was an Irish boy they __had__ saved in Dublin while on the way to Aisling's old house there. They'd spent the next month there, using Max's old contacts to get information and had quite a bit of time checking out the papers and seeing what was happening with the 'dark Lord' and making sure __Harry__ potter and his friends hadn't been captured, because of course that would have been headline news. From what they could find out at the time, they were doing much the same things as Harry._

"Where did you go next?" Draco asked her with interest.

"We went to Mitsburg House actually, Indie's parents were there and we took Robbie back with us. He didn't have anything to his name and no one left to go back to so even though Ireland was safer, because there were not many Deatheaters there. We needed to check on MR and MRS. Larkright. Indigo felt guilty because he'd got into trouble with the Deatheaters and left his parents to fight them off." She sighed, frankly not enjoying the heart to heart very much.

"So, were they okay?"

"Oh, yeah they were fine. Anyway, we stayed there for a little while, we were getting updates from Neville, and the others back at Hogwarts so we knew what was going on. That was all really. We were safe at Mitsburg House so we didn't leave much"

"Well, why did you got to Hogwarts that day then?" Draco asked her, almost angrily. Aisling glared at him, annoyance clearly visible on her pretty face.

"Because Luna told us about the fighting, Robbie was old enough to apperate and we couldn't just let Luna get killed so we went to help. That is why 'Mister-I'm-so-cool-I-was-a-bad-boy-now-I'm-a-goody-two-shoes'." Draco glowered at her for this, but he felt he had to ask.

"Did you check up on me?" Aisling stared at him, what was he on?

"No, you're not the centre of the universe, Malfoy"

"Only yours" he teased, trying to bring a bit of humour back into the conversation. Aisling bit her lip and shook her head.

"Anyway, end of story."

"No, it's not. Tell me the rest, Ais" She almost yelled at him, but thought better of it. "Please" Draco added, staring at her, making his lip quiver slightly.

"I hate you," she whispered, more to herself than anything "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Feeling's mutual," he assured her, with a smile "About Robbie"

"Well, what more can I tell you?"

"Did you..." Draco blushed slightly as he asked; he did not want to hear he was right "were you and Robbie...going out?" Aisling was not sure what to say, tell the truth but have to tell him the rest or lie?

"Yes..." was her final answer.

"Oh" was all Draco could find to say on the matter, no wonder she'd been so upset...then again if it had been Indigo she probably would have killed him so not much of a difference.

"We got into the fight and, well, I saw you. Nevertheless, you were on the wrong side, even though I had warned you and Robbie knew that you were my friend. He went to help you, Draco." she shook her head, visited by old memories she'd pushed aside for what she hoped a long time. She had been mistaken. "Then you turned on him, Draco." before, then she'd never acknowledged the fact but she couldn't avoid it any longer "you killed him." Draco knew she was right, he had just never quite realised that was who Robbie was. He had denied it in his own mind but he knew Aisling was telling the truth. He'd killed her boyfriend. "You killed him" she was not in the state of mind for conversation anymore.

"I'm sorry, Aisling. I didn't realise that was him."

"And you wondered why I stopped talking to you?"

"Erm...I'm sorry. I couldn't be more-"

"Save it. I can't bear to look at you right now" at that moment Draco thought Aisling look rather dangerous, he briefly wondered if there was a fan directed at her hair because it seemed to be dancing around with a life of it's own. Not a good sign- in his opinion. Especially, when it was Aisling. Yet, male as he was, he just carried on talking and making a bigger mess of things.

"Look, sit down we can-" this time Draco's plea was halted by a fist connecting with his jaw-with incredible force.

"I said save it," snarled Aisling, as she stood over him. He looked up at her with a mix of admiration, confusion and anger. She turned away from him in disgust and stomped off to the Slytherin common room. That or to go and kill something before Draco ended up headless and hanging from a hook on a porch in the outback.

Draco sighed to himself, sitting on the floor where he had been knocked down.

"Damn females- so confusing. PMS much?" he muttered to himself, as he tried to stem the bleeding from his nose and split lip.


	15. A Wich Or Wizard's Game?

**Chapter Fourteen-A Witch Or Wizard's Game?**

**Author's note: This chapter is all about Aisling, this was actually written after chapter eighteen (****that's indigo's chapter) ****and we decided we needed an Aisling chapter and as we know little about our OC's (aside from us, the creators) ****So, we decided to write a chapter about Aisling well, more her feelings and opinions than anything else. Better understanding of her character, the unseen side of her. Her thoughts. Please, I'm sorry if anyone finds it sad. Forgive me. No flames please, they will be used to roast you with ****J**** Enjoy...**

It's not like I've always been like this. Happy, I mean. Well, at least vaguely so. I haven't been truly happy in a long while, and I suppose it shocked everyone when I became so again, after so long. I should starts a bit further back in my life, the reason I am as I am.

I've never been one for showing how I really feel, what I really think. Deep down I've never said my true opinion to anyone, not really. Yeah, sure people think I'm opinionated and that I always speak my mind or mouth off about things but really, its all fake, a plot- made of plastic and molded into a cast, a pretense, an utter lie. I don't feel the anger, indignation, happiness, excitement, interest and sadness which everyone else does. I feel a blank, a faceless nothing I can't describe or understand. In short-I pretend to feel these things, for the sake of those around me, and because that is what has been expected of me. To feel what people think I will, what they assume one should or would feel in certain situations. I follow their lead, I fake that emotion, it doesn't really exist within me, not really. Yet, here I am, continuing to synthesise fake happiness and a fake personality.

I guess it's strange really, who would think that I, Aisling Kilatre, is just a complete liar? I would, I believe it, because I think everyone knows it really. I am not who I appear, I'm worse, much worse. Twisted, fake, bitter and worthless. I wonder what's wrong with me sometimes, why I am such an evil, pitiless human being, but I draw up with nothing , there's no reason, I just am. Even in my own mind I make up excuses, but I know that I'm wrong, I am the way I am for no reason except that I am a horrible person, that's all I can be. Maybe it's like a stamp on my soul, because no matter how much I wonder what it would be like to be a nice genuine person, and try to scrape away the dark condemning marks, I can't. I am who I am, and I cannot change, even if I want to. That's the thing, because the one thing I want to hold onto, I shouldn't , because it's wrong, and unfair and too cruel. The one emotion, the ghost of a feeling I've felt in so long, I can't, shouldn't wish for, shouldn't hope for, I want to hold onto so much that it would die if I even touched it, because love doesn't deserve to be subjected to such a dark, horrible soul as mine.

I've been told before, so many times that I'm lying, when I tell people I don't deserve them, that I am not a good person, yet they surprise me and stay by my side even when they know how much of a bad person I am. I've been told the bad things I am, and I can't protest because I know they're true. I protest to the good because it's fake, it's wrong to label me with them because there are better people who fit those descriptions and I am not one of them. I truly am undeserving of anything.

I'm selfish, unkind, rude, proud, a snob, I'm a bitch, I'm horrible and cruel, a worthless twisted being who's been shown love so many times and I take it for granted. I take it, and I exploit people for their kindness, I seem so innocent, so kind and selfless at times. Whereas, all along, I'm planning, manipulating the situation and working towards what I want, evil.

My parents died when I was four years old, they were killed by death-eaters during the aftermath of the fighting, of Voldemort's power. My elder brother, Maximilian, was not only an orphan but foistered with his young, evil sister. Really, I wonder why he even bothered, he showed me kindness and love and looked after me for years when he could have been enjoying life, and all I did was take selfishly and throw his kindness back in his face, destroying his love with disregard to his feelings. He was the first person I hurt.

Love showed it's face in my life a few years ago, when I realised that I had much more than I thought I did. Sure, my big brother was dead, and I was alone, but the Larkright family showed me love and kindness, which I took greedily, and I've exploited their unconditional love too. I've had someone who loved me more than anything, told me he loved me and what did I do? I took his heart, played with it, manipulated, stomped on his love and trampled his heart beat to dust, I ruined him. Yet, I don't hate myself, I'm friends with him, even after all I did, he took me on as a friend continued to b as we were before, as if it was okay even if I'd broken his heart, as long as we were together. It's not though, if I felt something, I'd love him, but as a friend, a brother, nothing more. False hope. I rejected his love after taking it, maybe it was because I couldn't feel the same way.

It's strange, I must say, how you can have someone for so long and not understand what they are to you until you give them up, lose them, push them away. You understand just how integral they were to your life, to your fake façade, a vent even. Someone who saw you as you really are, more often then anyone else and stayed with you even then. Something I don't deserve. If you can call the emptiness something that can snatch at, a forgotten memory, not even that- a spirit of a memory long gone, of a feeling then I'd call this memory, the ghost of a ghost, love. Something so terrible it's wrong to let anyone see that you even know the words. Wrong to let them in, even when they've seen who you are because a love like that, it's not fair. On them, nothing can stop the feeling but, better to make them think you don't feel that way than to actually admit, because a love like that would destroy him. From the inside out, manipulating and crushing him, it's not something I'd wish on anyone, especially him. Then, why can't I just break away and leave? Why can't I stop fighting, wishing and hoping that he'd feel the same when as it is it's a hopeless cause but even as something it would just end him in pain and I'd walk away, unscathed, not feeling guilty and then trample the next kindness I am given. I can't do that to him…but I want to, I want him to be in love with me, feel the way I feel, I want to be given his still beating heart, I want to have that power and then I want to crush it. I want to grind it to powder under my heel, to stop the beat. Because love is weak and pitiful. It destroys and so do I. Wherever I go, all I touch turns to ashes, which is why I like plants.

Plants are strange things, they live, the breath, they don't love. They bring life, but they also take it. They are weeds, they take from others, space, light, water, it's a competition, just as life is for humans but able to observe and in the same way. Humans have different methods of killing something precious. Subtly. Plants are deadly, they are poisonous, they eat animals and insects, they kill and they bring life, they are exactly the essence of human nature, but as a smaller scale- a specimen.

I torment myself with these thoughts and I wonder about things so much, whether I'm wrong and I'm a normal person, that I've just lost my way, but them something happens and I realise that I really am a dark thing that is not even worth a name and salvation of any sort.

I'm here, and I've been handed salvation on a plate more times than I count, and sometimes I've taken it, grabbed the hand and hoped, but always fallen back into the gates of hell, where I belong. To die, be tormented and tortured as I have so many, so subtly. Just disappear, forever. No one would miss me, or if they knew who I was in reality, the reality I did not manufacture and create who I am, what I think and plot they wouldn't want me, need me or think of me. Even hate is too good for the likes of this outworlder.

But, I couldn't kill myself, or walk away or pretend, because I simply love him too much. I can't turn away, never know, just keep on being friends because the one pain I've felt in a very long time, is knowing that he doesn't love me. Maybe because it's what I want, because I don't have my own evil way but, I can't just forget. Never. I may flatter myself thinking I'd be able to crush a person as strong as him with my love but I could, my dark feelings, because if I love something it's worse than if I hate something. That death would be quick, but if I love something I can only imagine the damage I could do, just hurt. That's all I'm good at. Hurting people, saying the wrong thing, pretending to be someone, something I'm not. Because something like me, it shouldn't be called human. I may be Ailsing Kilatre, but I'm no human. Humans are good in some ways at least, and that's not me. A life of solitude would be better for everyone, but I want to be loved more than anything else in the world.

I want someone to really care and I want to feel something that's not fake, a love that's real, even if it's only slight, I could deal with the bad. This emotionless numb waking-dream I've been walking the path of for so long, the road's about to come to an end. At least, all I can do is hope so…

A false hope of course.

It will all end in tears, just this time, they'll be mine.


	16. I'll Listen When You Need Me

**Chapter Fifteen- I'll Listen When You Need Me**

**AN: ****I feel the need to apologise to you, the readers, for the story's progression. Therefore, I shall also provide an explanation for this, basically my muses seem to wander around the page as they feel fit to do so and much as I try to stick to our story…they just dance out of reach-it's really quite frustrating. Anyway as our Ocs Indigo, Solar, Aisling and Petra seem to do as they please anyway I suppose it's expected. However, I'll apologise for how I've developed the other characters-they also seem to have taken on their own life forces on my laptop and refuse to stick to their original personalities. Please, be kind to my muses, we've worked very hard for them. Sometimes we forget that our Ocs don't exist in the actual Harry Potter saga they've become such a part of our lives as we work on the story. For those who want the normal characters we promise you a large chunk (not literally) of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione as well as various other pairing from ISCs. Also-sorry for being so wordy in chapters 13,14 and 15 and possibly 16...I can't remember.**

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, a cold pack clasped to his chin and lip. He'd been unable to think of the correct healing spell, and not wanting to have to go to the hospital wing and admit to Madam Palfrey that he'd been hit by a girl, he'd opted for a muggle cold pack.

Aisling was sitting in the common room, talking to Goyle over some book or another. They were sitting together on one of the deep green sofas in animated discussion when Draco swaggered over, cold pack in hand and giving Aisling a look, pushed himself between Goyle and Aisling on the sofa. He draped his arm over the top of the sofa and around Aisling's shoulder, confident in the knowledge that she wouldn't hit him in front of everyone in Slytherin. He smiled at her sweetly and she growled at him under her breath.

"Hey Goyle, what you up to?" he asked happily

"Nothing much, Aisling and I were just discussing muggle and wizarding texts," Goyle replied with an almost shy smile. "How are you, Draco?" the question was directed at his hand which was holding Aisling's shoulder in tight grip she couldn't move from.

"I'm great thanks, isn't that right, Ash?" He asked Aisling.

"That all depends on what you're referring to" Aisling told him, icily. Goyle looked at his injury with some degree of worry while the two bantered.

"Everything, Ash, everything. What did you think?"

"Ah, well I thought so, so I disagree."

"In what was am I not up to par?" Aisling smiled evilly

"I think you can guess" Draco flushed slightly but didn't reply "Of course, it's a shame that all that bravado, charisma and charm doesn't amount to much in the end, isn't it?"

" I can always prove myself if you like" Draco whispered, and was satisfied to see Aisling look panicked.

Goyle looked up and coughed, bringing the pairs attention away from one another "Draco, how did you hurt yourself?" Draco smiled at Aisling, daring her to say anything about what had happened in the library.

"I got into a fight," he told Goyle, straight-faced. Goyle's worry seemed to increase

"With who?"

"With a gang of guys, they were wild, you know." he told Goyle, while staring at Aisling meaningfully, it was her cue to play some part, she could just tell. " were you worried about me, darling?" he asked her, smiling with a hint of anger. Aisling sighed, rolling her eyes out of Goyle's view, it was so like Draco- so she'd have to get him back.

"Oh, sweetheart-I know you're strong and brave but I always worry," she told him for Goyle's and the rest of Slytherins benefit. "Was that pathetic enough for you, Draco?" she said under her breath to him. He nodded, some of his male pride restored. Some.

After an hour, the rest of the common room was empty. Somehow, Draco convinced her to let him rest his head in her lap, she was beginning to wonder if she could summon her quill and stab him in the eyes with it when he opened his eyes. She tried to look innocent, perhaps she failed, it wasn't clear, but Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you saying this because you know I can't move with your head in my lap?" she asked, with annoyance.

"Yes, did my plan work?"

"Yes," she replied, rather irritate with the whole state of affairs.

"I really am sorry about it, you know that I thought he was going to attack me, he was blasting Deatheaters out of the way like there was no tomorrow and I…I was…"

"You were what, oh, great murderer?"

"Ash…" Draco protested, quietly

"What were you then?" but she could see that much as he didn't want to admit it, Draco had been scared, terrified even. "Oh, Draco. What am I going to do with you, you silly boy?" she sighed, her forehead resting against his.

"Kiss the charming price" Draco grinned at her and she laughed

"In your dreams"

"Every night" he said, crossing his heart with a wink. She smiled, and leaned back against the sofa.

"Whatever, Draco"

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked her looking at her hopefully, she shrugged.

"Yes, of course. It's not your fault"

"erm..I could beg to differ there but I'd rather not get myself into more trouble"

"I've killed someone," she said dreamily, as if the memory was painful but she'd accepted it. Draco sat up suddenly and stared at her.

"What?!" Aisling was surprised and raised her eyebrow

"What, what?"

"You killed someone?" she nodded sadly, and flopped back against the leather.

"My brother"

"But…Deatheaters killed your brother!" she shook her head slightly, then shrugged

"I know that"

"Then, how did you kill him?" Aisling bit her lip

"It was my fault" Draco wasn't following this so he felt he had to ask

"I hate to make you recount yet another story today, but how?" she laughed humourlessly, crossing her legs underneath her on the sofa and staring at him.

"Like you said Deatheaters killed him, I killed him."

"But you're not a Deatheater-well, you weren't" Draco shook his head is utter confusion

"Okay, I'll explain."

"Please, do," Draco begged, longing for his head to understand what she was saying.

"I was further than you before, Draco." she sighed and looked at the ceiling "I was almost a Deatheater, back before you even thought about it. Before Voldemort was really in power, again. It was in 2005 that my brother died. He died three days after we came back to school. I was only a second year back then, I was young, and impressionable, Voldemort was on his return after that thing in the graveyard the year before. Max, my brother, he was on the good side, helping Dumbledore as one of his many information sources, scouting out things, I didn't agree. I'd wondered what could be so bad about Voldemort, but I got in too deep. I was only thirteen, I didn't understand the danger. They thought I'd be useful, especially when I found them all by myself so they decided I could help them, and if I passed the test-I was a Deatheater. I know now that they'd have probably just killed me but I believed it at the time." Draco was listening in an appalled silence " to cut a long story short-I couldn't go through with the 'test'"

"What was the test?" He asked, suddenly finding his voice

"It was…" Aisling hated to tell him what her test had been because the Deatheaters had known so much more, they hadn't thought she'd go through with it and if she did they'd have let Lucius kill her. "it was to kill…"

"Kill whom?" She looked up at him, ashamed and wondered how she'd ever considered going through with the 'test'.

"You," she couldn't look at him, and Draco stared at her confused and shocked by this.

"You wanted to kill me?" he asked in astonishment "But, we're friends… at least I thought we were."

"Draco, we are. Always and forever. Friends. Please don't hate me, that was why I didn't pass"

"It seems I mess up your life a lot" Draco commented, touched by her remark

"Stuck with you for life"

"and you wouldn't have it any other way"

"Never." she agreed.

Draco sighed slightly, the pair of them were really messed up. What a couple.

"So, being a lovely guy you couldn't kill me not to mention you wouldn't have won the fight" he bragged

"Ask your lip, nose and jaw about that. I think they'll attest that claim to be false"

"Pah. It doesn't hurt" Draco scoffed

"Oh, really?" she asked, moving towards him and grabbing his chin between her fingers, he only struggled for a second. She touched a finger to his lip and he winced. "Aha."

"Aha? What? Okay, but only my lip" he agreed finally

"No, I think not" Aisling frowned at him, determined to prove him wrong.

"I don't agree. Prove it"

"If you insist" she moved her hand and traced along the edge of his jaw, a sadistic smile spreading across her face when he visible cringed from the pain and tried to moved away from her grasp. "Oh, so this totally doesn't hurt?" she asked, Draco shook his head slightly. "and this?" she continued to trace his jaw-line, watching Draco wince again, pulling away as much as possible. He stared at her after he'd extracted his jaw from her grasp.

"How did you end up sitting on me ?" he asked in surprise when he realised., Aisling looked around as if it was news to her too

"I don't know" she confessed

"It must be my animal magnetism" Draco sighed, giving her a smile

"Yeah, the animal magnetism of a pipe cleaner is stronger than yours"

"Is there a word for sexual attraction to pipe cleaners?" Draco asked with interest

"Not that I know of"

"but of course, my sexual lure is hard to resist, isn't it?" Draco congratulated himself. Aisling scoffed at him and shook her head

"There is only one word for sexual attraction to you" Aisling told him

"Sexy?" Draco purred, Aisling laughed,

"No,"

"Spine tingling?"

"Hardly"

"So, you admit you're sexually attracted to me?"

"Dream on, loser" Aisling replied, rolling her eyes. Even if it was true.

"What then?"

"It's like incest and disgusting I'd wager" Draco looked hurt

"You don't know what you're missing" he teased

"I'm sure I'll live," she assured him, moving away from him across the sofa.

"Back to your story"

"where was I?" she asked him, having lost a correct pattern of thought as soon as he'd started baiting her.

"I'm not sure, sitting on my lap?"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I know, but I much preferred the story going on"

"Shouldn't have asked then, should you?"

"You have a point- as always"

"I know,"

"I think you were talking about killing me"

"Something I regret not doing everyday" she sighed with a smile "yes, I failed because I refused to kill you and they decided I had to die. My brother-as I really should have guessed- knew all about it and came to rescue me. He knew I wouldn't kill you-even before I knew myself." Draco choked slightly

"You considered it?!" Aisling blushed

"A little,"

"How could you?" he demanded

"Young and impressionable! Now, shut-up and let me finish my sad tale" Draco muttered something about not being appreciated but let her continue "Thank-you. Anyway, he swooped in and he told them they should take him instead-he'd pretended to be a Deatheater so they thought he was one of them. They refused and then the fighting began. He told me to get away, I was scared but I stayed, I saw them kill my brother and then the order arrived and carried on fighting. I ran away." she sighed staring up at him pathetically.

"Not exactly a laugh a minute story" Draco commented, she nodded sadly

"I'm pathetic, it's all my fault he's dead. All my fault" she shook her head and began to sob. Draco looked around him, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut? All he seemed to do was upset her, especially when things were going well, he'd say something to make her sad. The only thing he was good at was cheering her up…it looked like he had some damage to repair.


	17. Interrupted

**Chapter Sixteen- Interrupted**

AN: A collaboration chapter. I didn't have time to write the whole thing so anna wrote parts of it.

Aisling began to cry and Draco, unsure what to do put a soothing hand on her shoulder. How easy it would be, he thought pensively, to drag her into his arms until she stopped crying and tell her everything would be alright. That it hadn't been her fault, that he, as she knew, had been there before and understood. That her brother would never blame her, that he died protecting her for a reason, and that was because he loved his little sister. How fortunate he was that her brother had saved her, so that she was still there with him. Of course he neither had the courage nor the kindness do say the words. He hated himself for it but he'd rather watch her cry and be near her able to hug her than to face rejection and possibly take the tears away.

For several months he'd been holding himself back, seeing Aisling as he realised he had for quite some time. Draco couldn't pin-point when but he had a feeling it had been that day at Hogwarts. The day when Robbie...the outcome she blamed him for. Unforgivable. He knew so and hated himself even more for causing her as much pain as he tried to sooth. Eight months. When he first realised that she was much more than just any old friend to him, less like a sister than he'd realised, and more like someone he could love. _What am I thinking? _He asked silently _it's obvious she'd never like me, so why am I so set on her? There are other girls out there. _Though he doubted any like her. He'd never met someone so racked with guilt, who had been so close to darkness and the wrong side , closer even than he, and he had never encountered a girl so undeniably lovely.

Aisling sobbed and he felt guilt and pity and...a protective streak tug at him. Could it be he'd actually gone a fallen in love with her? No, it was impossible. She was THREE years, well, two years and four months, younger than him. He couldn't be seen to like someone that much younger than him, he was sure that somewhere that would definitely class him as a pervert. In fact he was sure it did at that moment! Even though she'd be sixteen in just two short months, but still. Just thinking about her the way that he did, he knew would probably have him jailed if he ever told another living person.

He gave her a sideways look and all of his resolutions flew out the window. How could he not feel the way that he did? Especially when the girl in question was of no help to his internal suffering. Looking so innocent and, he had to say, god darn cute! The next moment she let out a startled yelp as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"It'll be alright, Ais. I promise" look at that, she even got him promising things! What was the world coming to? She sniffled quietly against him and he sighed inwardly. Torture that was what it was, God was punishing him for being a slimy git and he deserved it, had it been anything else he could have ignored it but Aisling he decided was just too pretty, too kind and too tempting for him to not fancy her. After all, she already had at least eighty percent of the male Slytherins ga-ga over her, why could he be too?

"I'm sorry, Draco," she sighed, pulling herself from the hug a few minutes later and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. Draco nodded.

"It doesn't matter,"

"You're a good friend," she told him with a wan smile. Good friend? He could be so much more than that he thought, wildly. In the back of his mind he wondered if he had gone mad? Probably, he conceded helplessly. If it was because of Aisling, with her large, innocent eyes, because of her charming smile and sharp intelligence. Well what had he expected?

"Aisling I..." Draco said huskily

"What Draco? You what?" she asked him, a confused look crossing her features.

"I'm glad you're my friend" _I'm glad you're my friend? I'm glad you're my friend? What did you say that for you idiot?! _He yelled inside his head. What on earth had he been thinking, he didn't know. Aisling smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friend too."

"Are you feeling better ?" he asked , unsure what to say and unwilling to make another stupid remark.

"Yes, Draco thank-you for listening to me...I...I've never told anyone what happened exactly and I'm glad I did"

"Why not?" he replied, trying not to show how thrilled he was at being the sole confidant on the matter.

"I was ashamed I guess"

"What happened was not your fault, Ais, there is nothing to be ashamed about." Aisling gave him a large smile.

"I'm glad it it was you I told, I don't know how the others would react" she sighed

"They'd understand, they're your friends. We're all your friends and we all love you so cut yourself a break and stop beating yourself up over it"

'_We all love you_' had he said that Aisling thought with dizzy excitement. Did that mean, he too, loved her? Perhaps as more than a friend? _Please, God please cut me a break_. She thought wildly. _I'm sorry for what I did! I'll repent, I'll do anything just please let him like me! _She shook her head, she was being silly. As Draco said, she'd done nothing wrong per say. She didn't need to repent but if there was a God she hoped he'd heed her plea.

_Did I just say that!?_ Draco thought anxiously. Dammit. Aisling looked up at him.

"Sorry I guess you're right. You're all such good friends you'd never be so judgmental how could I think so little of all of you?"

"Don't worry about it" Draco repeated. She smiled again and he knew that this time he wasn't making it through the conversation. He managed many times in the last eight months when he'd felt a sudden urge to kiss her. Every time he had thought this he had managed to think himself away from it even if he wanted to kiss her. This time, he was having no such luck.

They sat there, staring at one another and Draco felt sure she knew what was going to happen. She was still very close to him and taking her by the elbow he pulled her closer. She let him, which he took as a good sign, that was of course if she wasn't paralysed with shock at her friend being about to kiss her. He bowed his head slightly inching closer, slowly, waiting for any indication that the action was not appreciated. If she stopped him, he could feign hallucination or illness and say he hadn't been thinking straight. A horrible idea, but if he kissed her there would be no taking it back. His mouth hovered centimeters from hers and having seen so signs of resistance he went to close the gap.

"I was thinking Pink or blue!" a voice exclaimed behind them. Draco almost bodily jumped away from Aisling as he recognized the voice and Aisling stood very suddenly looking at the voice. Solar Lovegood. Draco all but beat the floor with his fist, wondering whether he should be thanking the heavens and taking the interruption as a sign or throttling the young boy for walking in just as he was about to kiss her. He couldn't' quite decide.

Likewise


	18. Pink Or Blue?

**Chapter seventeen- Pink or Blue?**

**AN: **Written by Anna, edited by Frankie. Enjoy.

Oh, sugar-puffs. Sugar-puffs with Splenda and a glass of Tropicana! After all his careful planning; his months of soft suggestion in the form of quotes and songs; his gentle manipulation to get them into the same room; his careful hints over a manicure! And what had it all led to? A near kiss! A kiss, that would of happened if he, Solar, hadn't been so busy with the hints and advice over a manicure! He was so angry with himself that he knew he would be going crazy with the explanation marks in his diary entry that night!

In his haste to punish himself, by mentally taking away his right to pudding, and begging himself to not be so harsh, and then telling himself that he had been a foolish and stupid boy who did not deserve the right to pudding and that he was lucky not be expelled from the Aisling/Draco fan club as well, he failed to notice that the awkward silence filling the room like a dense fog had ceased. In fewer words… Aisling was talking.

"Why, Draco, I never thought you were the type for a manicure. What changed?" asked Aisling, giggling nervously. She shouldn't let her emotions get the better of her, that kiss… it would have been amazing and wonderful, and everything she would ever need, but Draco didn't want it. She could tell. Deep inside, she had a feeling that he was angry with her.

Draco was still pounding the floor. He had been so stupid, taking advantage of her like that. She would hate him now for sure. He had ruined his chance with her forever. Why did his brain hate him so? Every time she was close to him, every instinct told him to grab her, hold her, do stuff to her that would be considered wrong by half the worlds human population- wizard and muggle alike. "So… which colour do you want? Pink or blue?" asked Solar in a 'we needed to break the ice' tone. Draco groaned and flushed red, well, light pink (but for Draco that is very red indeed). They were still there, and he was too.

He had to think fast, say or do something to redeem himself for his idiotic behavior controlled only by his well, let's just say 'feelings' and leave it at that. After all, too much detail into the workings of the 18-year-old male mind will be a biology lesson! Anyway, back to the real story, before you get too bored with my moaning at the exam system;

Draco was working his mind, furiously. Something cool, something sophisticated, something masculine, something to make Aisling think he was the 'bees knees'-...and not some perverted user. It would take a miracle.

"I'm going to go polish my Porsche 911 turbo." Grunted Draco. _I'm going to go polish my Porsche 911 turbo! Poor, poor._ Before Aisling laughed her head off, and made him feel even worse, he turned tail and left, slamming the portrait door behind him.

Swearing could be heard coming from the portrait. It filled the deep hole left in Aisling heart when Draco had stormed out. Yes. He was definitely angry with her. Why else would he come up with such an excuse? 'Porsche 911 turbo' probably meant Petra, and 'polish' probably meant snogging fest. Oh, why had Solar had to come in? Why did he think that Draco's perfect fingers needed a make over? She felt like sobbing, she had revealed her secret to the man she loved, and what had happened? He'd stormed off to go and snog Petra! Did he not care for her in that way? She'd thought he had for a second. One, glorious, amazing second that felt as though all the happiness in the world had filled the room and entered her heart- the ultimate potronous. Yet, she must have been mistaken. He didn't love her. Not in that way. Without any control over herself, she let tears trickle down her pale face, and she sank deep into her favourite leather chair.

"Ah, baby." Said Solar, walking over and stroking her hair. Aisling let him. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

"Yeah, right." Aisling scoffed.

"He will," Solar nodded wisely, still stroking her hair, "He just needs time to calm down. Sort out his feelings. Trust me, Aisling, I know boys." Aisling laughed, cruelly

"Do you Solar? Wow. I never thought _you'd _know about boys." The comment was meant to sting, and Aisling felt bad. She wasn't meaning to be so grumpy, it was just that the thought of Draco and Petra together, and Draco hating her, made her fill with red boiling anger that she couldn't control. "Sorry, Sol." She muttered, turning around in her chair to face the fire, legs tucked up to her face.

"It's okay." Smiled Solar. "Mum always says, that boys and girls in love can never control their emotions truly until they are together." He nodded again, a slightly smug look on his face.

"Maybe she's right…" muttered Aisling, then realisation flooded her face, and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean, Solar?" asked Aisling, casually. He knew, he knew. "Who's in love? I don't know what you are talking about. I think you need to go see Madame Pumfrey, you're looking a little pale. You're also talking rubbish. Who's in love anyway? Not me, that's for sure!" she babbled, nervously loosing all casual tones. Darn it! She had talked way too quickly. She'd as good as signed a confession._ Stupid, stupid girl._

Solar laughed. Yes, he had been correct. "I knew it!" he said proudly "You love Draco, don't you? I am goooood!" He already knew this for certain, but it is always good to receive conformation from the horse's mouth. After all, true she had been obvious, but mistakes had been made in the past. Solar shuddered as he remembered the time he'd thought two of his primary school teachers (Miss Stone and Mr Smith) had been in love, when it turned out that she was in love with his twin brother! He'd felt so stupid. But not now, if Aisling hadn't of been so upset, he'd of done a victory dance. He'd do one later though.

Aisling was in shock. How had he guessed? If Solar had guessed, then, had Draco? Was that why he was so angry with her? She saw that Solar was still expecting definite confirmation, well, what was the point in lying? Solar wouldn't tell, they'd been friends for ages, way before he'd even come to Hogwarts last year, and if he did, then who would believe him? Maybe Indigo, but he was so dim that she doubted he'd do anything about it. So, she sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, and nodded, waiting for the blow.

"Great!" said Solar clapping "Now that you know I know, and by the way, honey, I won't tell, scouts honour," he did the three fingered solute, "I can put operation Aisling/Draco into full swing!"

"Operation what?" asked Aisling, laughing, despite herself. Solar rolled his eyes

"Operation Aisling/Draco. Basically, the plan I've been devising to get you and Draco together. It almost worked, if it wasn't for me," Aisling scowled.

"No, it wouldn't of." Sobbed Aisling, fresh tears mingling with the ones already on her face "He only did it out of pity, or something. Only because I told him my secret." She blushed and tugged her legs even closer to her face. Solar sighed a sigh of relief,

"At last. I've been waiting for you to tell someone. I'd been worried. I wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault Max is dead, but I didn't want to mess you up. According to leading doctors in grief in the muggle world, part of the healing process of survivors guilt is telling someone of their own accord. At last Aisling, you can begin to move on." He gave a shocked Aisling a hug.

Aisling couldn't say a thing. Solar Lovegood, _Solar Lovegood_, had known her two biggest secrets and he hadn't told her! And why? Because he hadn't wanted to 'mess her up'. Yeah, because finding out that someone you considered your younger brother knowing almost everything about you that you didn't want anyone knowing wasn't going to mess you up at all! Okay, maybe she wasn't making much sense, but how had Solar known?

"I suppose your wondering how I knew?" Solar asked. Again, thought Aisling, he had read her like a book, how was he doing this? "Well, why don't you give me your feet, and I'll give you a hot chocolate," he pulled his wand out of his man bag (lol. Roberto!) and waved it, producing a large frothy hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and chocolate shavings. He took the glass from the air and gave it to Aisling, warning her sternly that it was hot. He then pulled of her shoes and socks and examined her toes.

"Ah," he said smiling "I see you've been using that foot scrub I got you for your birthday!"

"Yeah," said Aisling smiling too. "Where'd you get it from, I'm almost out?"

"I made it, secret family recipe, very secret, comes from Granny Lovegood-heart, even Luna doesn't know it, even though she's her step-Granddaughter. Old Granny Lovegood-heart is a very secretive women!" he laughed, remembering the time she'd gone away to Scotland for a four months without telling anyone and coming back with two baby seals "I'll make you some more."

He then began examining the contours of Aisling's foot and each individual toe and nail. "Not, that I don't enjoy a good foot massage," said Aisling "but when are you going to tell me how you knew?"

"Hmm, what?" replied Solar, looking up from Aisling's foot "When I start painting of course! I always find people are more relaxed, and so more likely to spill, when I paint their toes." He grinned, ignoring the dark look in Aisling's eyes, the way only he could. "Hmm. Green and silver I think." And at last, he put her foot down and began rummaging in his bag for green and silver paint.

Once he had begun painting, he began, as promised, to talk. "I knew about Draco because you'd been very obvious. Well, obvious to me. You're sighing all over the place when you look at him and act weird when you're close. Every time he touches you, your skin gets Goosebumps, and when you talk about boys that are hot… you don't seem fully into it, as a girl of our age normally is. In essence, hun', you got it bad!" Aisling sighed, he was right of course.

"But he doesn't feel the same way." She sobbed.

"Hold of the water-works kid, I don't want any splash back!" warned Solar, passing her his large white handkerchief that Indigo had given him to replace the pink one he had sewn with his initials in a flowery text, (problem was that Solar had sewn them on again using blue and pink thread). Aisling wiped her eyes with it, admiring the needle work.

"Don't worry Aisling, I've been doing Draco's nails for the past two months now, and like I said, people spill all when you paint their nails." Said Solar, continuing his careful work, using his wand to mop up any spills and bumps

"He's told you then!?" Aisling perked up

"In a manner of words… yes." Aisling jumped out of her seat, much to Solar's dismay

"Oi, sit back down or I'll cast the full body bind curse on you!" he meant it as well, as proven not that long ago when an anxious Indigo had been trying to escape to get to class while having his nails done… it had not been a pretty sight. So, Aisling sat. "Are you sure though, Solar?"

"Well, I can't be one-hundred-per-cent sure, but he is showing similar symptoms, and he is clenching his fists a lot when he is near you." He nodded, as if this was the most obvious sign of affection that could be given. Aisling however, sank deep into her chair again, and deep into the feeling that Draco hated her. If she was being so obvious, then why hadn't he asked her out? If he too, was being obvious, then why hadn't he told her how he felt? No, he was definitely angry with her.

Again, as if he'd read her mind solar said, "He isn't angry at you Aisling." He rolled his eyes "When are you going to ask him out if you love him so?"

"I can't ask him out!" cried Aisling in shock "What if he says no, and hates me even more, no, we're definitely better of as friends. If he hates me when we're friends, then I can sort it out, but if I told him… I'd loose him forever." Solar rolled his eyes, and muttered something that sounded like, "teenage girls".

"Look, whether you like it or not, Aisling, I am going to get you guys together, one way or another, I promise, one day, you will be his." Solar had such a look of sureness about him that Aisling hadn't the heart to argue, _"Let him have his fun,_" she thought _"What's the worst that can happen?"_

"Anyway," said Solar, "about Max." Aisling felt the tears welling up, and Solar handed her his handkerchief again. "Look, Aisling, I don't want to make you sad, but so long as you know that it wasn't your fault. Max knew what he was getting into, he knew that he was doing it to protect you. To let you live. So, if you want that to happen, then you better get started." There was a look in the light blue, almost grey (dependent on the light), eyes that Aisling rarely saw there. A look of wisdom beyond his years, a look that said that he'd seen more than he was credited for. Aisling sometimes forgot just how wise Solar was, and today, she seemed to be doing it a lot.

"How did you find out?" she asked nervously.

"Your owls," he shrugged "your letters were filled with such empty words about yourself. You couldn't tell me that you were doing well, nor could you say you weren't. You only said that you were okay, and never mentioned the inside. You told me how you'd put on weight and started growing your hair. All cosmetic, and all on the outside. You're hand was so shaky, and the parchment was obviously dried with a charm. You were, I'm sorry to say, textbook." Aisling sat still for a moment, remembering all of the painful muggle diets she'd put herself on. None of them worked, and then… "But then you started mentioning Draco more, and it all changed. You were you again, but there was something still there. Something that I could sense, just call it instinct, but I knew that though you were you again on the inside, something dark was nibbling away. But," he smiled "It's gone now. I told you that telling Draco would help. Well done, Aisling." He smiled, and finally stopped his painting. Both feet were done now.

Aisling bent to examine them. An emerald green background, with little silver snakes with black eyes and red tongues, perfectly scaled for each toe, right down to her little toe that had the tinniest snake ever. "Wow." She said smiling, "They're amazing, Solar!" she hugged him, and kept hugging. Today, Solar had been the perfect friend, he'd been straight with her, he'd been friendly, he'd given her advice, and he'd proved that he cared. Okay, she had to admit, it was a little worrying, the way he'd presented all this information, but, sometimes we need to feel pain for a bit so that we can truly experience relief and happiness. She'd always thought that Indigo was the best of her best-friends, but he might be about to be usurped by Solar.

"O.K Sol," she said at last, letting go of him "I'll do yours now! What colour do you want? Pink or blue?" she laughed, Solar laughed to, sitting down on the large rug by the fire "Pink of course, silly!" and they both set about laughing.


	19. I've Told You Before

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I've told you once before/ I've said it once, and I'll say it again**

**AN: Helooooooo. Anna again ^-^ This chapter is all about Indigo. We don't know much about him, well, we do as we've created him and stuff, but, you, the viewing public, don't. So, this chapter is all about Indigo, his background and his thoughts. There's also a few stories we've wanted to tell but haven't been able to. I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S: it might help if you've seen bring it on. **

**P.P.S: If you do enjoy it, then please tell us about it!**

**P.P.P.S: Don't worry, you will meet Solar's mum soon.**

**P.P.P.P.S: I guess this is getting annoying now, so I'll say goodbye for now.**

People have been telling me things over and over again for years, since the day I was born. Mum always tells me to speak with clarity and perfect pronunciation. "How will you ever get a job if they can't understand you in the interview?"

Dad keeps feeding me the same advice on how to care for trees and flowers and vegetables. "All they need, son, is water, sunlight, food, love and care. They need all five to survive, just think of them as people, Indigo. Show your plants everything you show your friends." I always reply the same thing, over and over, again:

"Mum, I don't want to work in the ministry. Only the ministry have interviews." And to Dad I say: "Thanks, but I'm not exactly going to take a cactus clubbing am I?"

My friends all think I'm stupid. I know they do, particularly Solar. I don't think he believes that I'm a true Ravenclaw. I often tell myself that I'm not, too. That the hat made a mistake, but how could it? I'm never sure what to think. Flitwick is always telling me to be more assertive and to trust in myself, but what can he know? He didn't even find the lost diadem, so how wise can he truly be? No Ravenclaw ever found it. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor did!

So, I always ask myself, how wise can an eagle be, when a sly snake, and a proud lion outwit it? I wonder whether an eagle truly is wise. Maybe Ravenclaw was, but her daughter ran away, was tempted by great power, a very unwise move, so are the Ravenclaws that claim to be in her house truly wise anymore?

I remember when I was a boy. Dad and Mum had made a pact. I could go to a wizard secondary school, if I went to a muggle primary. I didn't have many friends at Richard the lion heart. That was the name of my primary school. Richard the lion heart, ironic right? A family of Ravenclaws, stretching back generations, and their latest kin going to Richard the lion heart primary school. Anyway, all the kids thought I was mad, Mum reminded me every day not to mention magic, so how could I explain it how I caused pencils and pens to explode when I was angry; and made bubbles out of just water, when I was happy? I couldn't, so all the kids thought I was mad. They called me names 'mad hippie' was the kindest, but even that can begin to hurt when your five and you hear it every day, five days a week. But then Solar came in year three, when I was eight and he was seven. Although we were in different years and different classes, we played in the same playground. He was brilliant. The first day we met, he gave me some mango and told me all about the places he'd visited. Okay, so it was only Ireland and Greece, but to a young boy of wizard upbringing, these places were the most magical places on earth. We've been friends ever since.

I remember when I thought Solar was a muggle. He was much better at controlling his magic than I was. He still is. He used to tell me of all the magical creatures he knew of, but they were so insane that I thought he'd made them up. He used to talk about crumple-horned Snorkacks until the cows came home. He still does. I used to tell him that there was no such thing as magic, with my fingers crossed behind my back. It wasn't until I invited him back to my house in year five, that I realised that he was a wizard. I guess that Solar must of guessed I was one too, and that Mum was a witch because he actually levitated his drink in the air and made ice cubes jump from the water in the water jug. He still does that when he comes round, much to Mum's annoyance, she's paranoid we'll all be arrested- but we won't be. Solar's smart, he knows how the trace works, they probably think it's just mum or one of the maids, over at the ministry.

When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was so excited that I ran to Solar's house to show him. We had a party, but Solar seemed upset. When I asked why, he told me that we wouldn't see each other again. He told me that his mum was going to be his teacher until his OWL year so he could take his exams. But until then she would teach him so that they could travel. Everyday I told him to come next year, but he never did. We stayed in contact though. Every month, he'd tell me of his adventures and how much he'd grown. And I told him what I'd done. I would write: "I've told you once before, I'm doing okay. I have very few friends and this boy, Evan, keeps weirding me out. I think you'd like him."

When Lord Voldemort took over, Solar had to come. It was brilliant and I hate myself for thinking that, because Neville was being tortured and so was everyone else. Solar's cousin, Luna, had been taken by the death eaters as well, but despite all that, I still loved having him there. I introduced him to Aisling, who I felt I had to, since she was my only friend at Hogwarts and I had known since her birth almost. I didn't want them to meet because I was worried that they would feel as if I'd replaced them with the other. I continuously told myself that it was for their own good that they hadn't met. It was a lie. I was worried they'd replace me and I'd go back to being that 'mad hippie' again. Though, life had already dealt that hand. They had already met, see, on his travels to Ireland where his mum had been raising Augerys . I've said it before and I'll say it again, Solar Lovegood is an enigma wrapped up in a mystery, wrapped up in pink fluff! Well, pink fluff that could kill you with one touch if it wanted to. Don't get me wrong, Solar's like the little brother I've never had.

I don't think I would want another little brother though, this one is far too much work! For example, I keep waking up in the weirdest positions! Okay, that probably sounds weird, but that's just how it is. Last month, I woke up to find myself wearing nothing but a pair of red armani boxer shorts. The problem is, that I went to bed wearing my ballycastle bats pajamas, and matching underwear. I don't even own a pair of red armani boxer shorts! I knew who had done it, though. It might come as a surprise to some of you… but this thing keeps happening to me. One culprit and a whole school of victims. Problem is, I can't do anything, because the culprit is Solar Lovegood. Solar Lovegood's sub-conscious to be precise. Hey, if your little brother was causing mayhem in his sleep then you'd read up about it, wouldn't you? Anyway… I decided to take action and tied him to his bed. That night, the entire dorm went to bed feeling at peace. No night time fears.

The next morning, I awoke to find that I was tied to my bed with my own rope and, again, wearing nothing but red armani boxer shorts. Solar was sleeping in bed still. Just not his bed. Robbie's bed. Yet again, I told him to try to stop sleep walking. Again, I told him to go see Madame Pumfrey. Again, I warned him to stop dressing me in his sleep. If only he would listen, he still refuses to go see her. I reckon he likes sleep walking and causing fear! Well, let it not be said that life is boring when Solar Lovegood is around!

Still, total embarrassment is strong enough to defeat the want for entertainment, so this time we all tied him to his bed. It was horrible. It was just… ew. We all, urgh, woke up tied to each other in the middle of the dorm, wearing not armani boxer shorts, but those little cheer leader knicker things. I will never be able to watch _Bring It On_, again. Which is a shame, because I really like that film, if you know what I mean. Anyway… we were all wearing those, erm, spanky, things… and nothing else. The worst part was that they were Ravenclaw blue and had bronze lettering which spelt out: _Go Eagles, Go!_ I wonder where he got them from? Anyway… we were found by Solar who had spent the night in Aisling's bed, who, rather than get us out of the ropes, took a picture than ran to awaken the girls dorm. Needless to say, we will never live it down.

Rachel Kohl said that I looked hot. Though, I think she was being sarcastic because she says it a lot. Penelope Cruze said that I looked like a red monkey she'd once seen in a zoo. I reckon she was telling the truth, as she is always telling me I look like some sort of animal. But… to tell the truth, I only want one girl to tell me how I look. One who, I've told I love, one I've told to tell someone else that she loves them, one I've kissed, and one I've missed. One who I know, but can never begin to understand.

The one thing I keep telling people is: "No, I'm not." I say it on a regular basis, if this were a Television show or something, then it would be my catch phrase. So… here I go again. One long list of everything I'm not: No, I'm not hot; No, I'm not smart; No, I'm not brave; No, I'm not cute; No, I'm not posh; No, I'm not on a one way trip to Azkaban; No, I'm not asking for trouble and most of all: No, I'm not dating Solar Lovegood.

But the one thing I tell myself every time I see her, every time someone says her name, is that I am not good enough for her. I'm not attractive enough for her; I'm not brave enough to protect her; I'm not smart enough to challenge her; I'm not strong enough to carry her; I'm not ambitious enough to give her food on the table or clothes on her back. So, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I am not good enough for her.


	20. The Solar Theory

**Chapter Nineteen -The Solar Theory**

**AN:**** Woot! Here I am again, that's Anna, in case you hadn't realised. This chap is all about S.S.S.W and the man himself! I just need to tell you a few things in case you don't know about them. A rom-com is a romantic comedy; Sindy is British Barbie (when she was first designed, she could actually stand up if she were real!). I wanted to call Solar's mum Lois, but I forgot that I'd already called her Zoey in **_**Scales and Spiked Tails**_**. Just a little fact for you! Anyway, for reference, please read: the **_**Harry Potter**_** series (as if you haven't already, lol :D); **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them**_** and Quidditch**_** through the ages**_**. BTW- the boys don't want to sign as they are worried as to what can happen if they break the rules, by not signing, they avoid any magical intervention. As you know we don't own Harry Potter and if you think we do then you need to seek some professional help! Anyway, that's all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hey, even if you hate it, then tell us about it, it's not as though we know where you live or anything he-ha-ha-ha-he. **

The S.S.S.W club met over at the whomping willow that afternoon (Solar had been distracted by the new baby Unicorns and Thestrals that had recently been born, and he was currently over at Hagrid's cooing over them). They had decided to meet under it as very few people ever ventured near it, and it's long sweeping branches provided shade in the weird serge of sunny weather they'd been experiencing recently. (Luna said that is was probably Solar causing it, not wanting anything to stop him from visiting the cute baby Thestrals, though Hermione was pretty sure global warming had something to do with it, but I digress.) "I wonder what's causing his sleep walking?" voiced Aisling, the thought had been worrying her for some time now, and she needed to know, in case it was something serious and they needed to put their emergency action plan into play (drug his daily Gurdyroot juice with potion, then stun him, then put him in a sack and drag him off up to see Madame Pumfrey).

"I dunno." Said Ron, shrugging, and looking to Hermione, as usual. "Any ideas Hermy?" Ron grinned

"No, Won-Won." Said Hermione testily, though a grin betrayed her tone. Aisling rolled her eyes, if they stuck with this new wave of pet names, she may have to drug them too! She could tell by everyone else's faces that they were thinking the something along the same lines too. Even Harry and Ginny were looking a bit sickened by the idea, and they were the couple most likely to start a game of tonsil tennis over dinner; or during lessons; or on the way to lessons; or in the common room; or in the loos; or on the way to the loos…

"Erm… I've been reading a book about sleepwalking," started Indigo, shyly, everyone looked shocked.

"You've been reading!?" said Aisling in shock.

"About something, that isn't about the Ballycastle Bats!?" said Ginny, in equal shock.

" And about something that may be vaguely useful?" added Hermione

"Yes." Said Indigo blushing, he hated it when they all acted as though he was an idiot, but after all, he was a Ravenclaw and he'd only been locked out of the tower once, okay, well twice… okay seven times… this year, but he wasn't a complete idiot!

"Anyway," he continued "it said that sleepwalking can be caused by an unsettled mind." They all looked over at Solar, who was (dependent on who was looking) either stroking thin air, or the neck of a Thestral.

"They're ugly things." Said Harry, without thinking

"No, they're not!" cried Luna in disgust, throwing an ink bottle at him, fortunately for Harry it was invisible ink, unfortunately, it was a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product and the spell was due to wear off soon, and turn into a lucid shade of permanent pink.

"Oi!" cried Harry "What was that for?!"

"Well, I would of thought that was obvious." Aisling said, rolling her eyes.

"Erm… can we get back to the point, please." Asked Indigo, clutching his wand from underneath his robes, subconsciously.

"Right, sorry." Said Harry sitting up straight again.

"You're welcome." Said Luna, shifting the skirt of her robes a little as, she too, sat up straight

"Er, I meant to…"

"Don't," Ginny advised, laying a hand on his chest "because if it comes to a fight, I'll be on Luna's side." The look in her eyes told everyone that she was telling the truth.

Indigo sighed. Were they going to get anywhere? "Look, can we please leave all the relationship stuff outside the meeting." Said Indigo weakly "I thought we organised the rules last week. Do we need to go over them again?"

"Erm…" chorused the boys

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Muttered Indigo, in annoyance. He opened up his mock-leather, Ballycastle Bats school bag and took out of it a Ballycastle Bats folder, out of which he took a piece of parchment adorned with little moving pictures of Barny.

"You are obsessed!" said Aisling patting his shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" defended Indigo, clutching his bag like a security blanket "People just get me Ballycastle Bats merchandise for Christmas and stuff, and I just use it, okay!"

"Okay," Said Aisling raising her hands in the air, though aside to Draco she said: "Yeah, because you always ask for it."

"Anyway," said Indigo loudly "the rules say that:

All relationship matters are to be left outside the club, as we are all here because we are friends of Solar/don't want another makeover.

We will gather once a week to discuss nothing but the Solar problem

We will not let Solar know that such meetings are taking place.

There will be no talking/kissing/fighting/trading/flirting/day-dreaming, when anyone else is talking.

Everyone gets equal right to speak.

All unnecessary talk of crumplehorned Sorkack's is banned during meetings.

The same goes for Quidditch.

And Herbology.

And chocolate frog cards.

And the Weird Sisters.

And Pokémon.

Someone must always bring snacks to meetings.

So is that clear?" finished Indigo looking down at the parchment, "Hey!" he cried "Only me and the girls have signed!" looking up at the other boys (Harry, Ron, Draco, Dean, Neville and Seamus).

"Oh, didn't I?" said Ron, nervously laughing

"I'm sure I did." Said Dean giving an uncertain laugh.

"Well, you haven't." said Indigo annoyed, "So, sign!" and he handed the parchment to Draco who was sitting on his right, next to Aisling. Not a good position to be in when you were trying to get out of signing a contract.

"Erm…" Draco said nervously "I would but I erm… haven't got a quill!" he said, a nervous grin spreading across his face.

"That's all right, you can borrow mine!" said Luna, passing him an ornate pink quill. "Nice." Said Draco sarcastically taking the quill gingerly in two fingers as though it held the plague.

"Thank you." Said Luna smiling "Daddy got it for me. It's made from a Fwooper feather."

"Don't be stupid, there not," began Hermione automatically "actually, no, those are real. Sorry, Luna." She said, blushing.

"That's quite all right." Said Luna, emphasising each syllable, unnecessarily.

"Oh, but look!" said Draco happily "I have no ink! What a shame, I won't be able to sign!"

"Don't worry Draco, you can borrow mine." Said Aisling, darkly, handing him a small bottle of bright pink ink that was slowly changing into purple. "It's my special ink." Smiled Aisling, grimly "Rose scented and changes between different shades of pink and purple."

"Thanks." Said Draco emptily, dipping the bright pink quill into the soft pastel, purple ink and signing his name on the Ballycastle bats stationary. "Here you go, Harry," He said darkly, once he was done "Your turn." And he passed Harry the quill and ink

"Thanks, Mal… I mean Draco." Harry said, taking everything gingerly. Indigo saw Ginny mouth "Sign, or your dumped." And so it came to be that all the boys in S.S.S.W (minus Indigo off course) signed in pink/purple, rose scented ink using a pink Fwooper quill.

"Anyway," tried Indigo again "can we get on with the meeting now?" everyone nodded in agreement "So, what do you lot reckon is causing Solar to sleepwalk? Remember, it's likely to be something that's mentally, possibly subconsciously, unsettling him." Everyone was silent for a minute or two.

"Maybe, he's missing Biggles?" suggested Aisling

"Who?" asked everyone who hadn't known Solar for more than two years.

"Biggles was his pet Puffskein." Explained Indigo.

"He died when Solar was twelve." Expanded Luna.

"He wore black for a two months." Added Aisling.

"What happened?" asked Ron politely, knowing how it felt to loose a beloved pet Puffskein (he'd been nine when Fred had used Poppy for bludger practice).

"Old age." Shrugged Indigo "He'd been Solar's grannies before that, see."

"Everyone thought he was trying to copy us, we were both wearing black then too." Said Aisling indicating to herself and Indigo.

"He was an awesome Puffskein." Added Indigo. "Though I doubt he can still be in mourning." He added quickly. Ron sniffed, remembering Poppy.

"Ron, it's been nearly ten years!" cried Ginny "I thought you'd be over Poppy's death by now!"

"Maybe he misses his mum?" suggested Susan "He hasn't been here very long… and I know I miss my auntie still." Seamus pattered her on her back lovingly, after all, she had lost her favourite aunt to the death eaters.

"Maybe…" mused Luna "Aunt Zoey is always traveling. He might miss the wildlife." Again, everyone looked over, and saw Solar patting a golden coated baby unicorn, feeding it large sugar lumps. "Or maybe not." Shrugged Luna.

"Well… he's never really been parted from his mum before," Said Indigo, looking sad.

"Yeah." Said Aisling, looking equally as mournful "Last year, he came late, and then we went on the run pretty soon after that." Draco shifted awkwardly on the grass, but Aisling ignored him, "He was probably too busy to miss his mum. It's no mean feat escaping Death Eaters."

"Tell me about it!" scoffed Harry, Ron and Hermione (Draco was still looking awkward and pulling the left sleeve of his robe so low down that it covered his hand).

"But, he got a letter from his mum recently and he didn't look upset at all. Just happy and excited over her news."

"Oooh! What's Auntie Zoey doing now?" asked Luna excitedly. To everyone's surprise it was Ron who replied

"She's currently in Romania, but then she's going on to Japan and, in December, she's going to Australia."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione in shock

"I asked Solar." He shrugged

"Why?" asked Hermione

"None of your business, Hermione!"

"Anything to do with you is my business," she raised her hand, showing him the ring "or had you forgotten?" Ron was about to reply, when Indigo said

"Need I remind you again of the rules, or am I going to have to put a jinx on the parchment like you guys did with the DA?"

"No," the couple replied in unison.

"Speaking of the rules…" said Dean "who brought snacks?"

"I did." Said Petra, under a long black vale that covered every inch of her pale skin. She took from her black bag a small paper one filled with Honeydukes sweets. "No one touch the blood pops. They're my favourite." She said jokingly, from beneath the vale, taking one out as she said it and placing it in her mouth. Everyone looked a little stunned, then began ransacking the small bag. Soon it was empty (except for the blood pops) and everyone had their own pile of sweets. Somehow, Ron had ended up with every single one of the Fizzing Whizzbees; sherbet lemons (a new product, dedicated to the memory of Albus Dumbledore) and white Honeyduke mice (that actually squeaked and ran about).

"What?" he said, through a mouthful of chocolate

"Have you heard of sharing, Ronald?"

"What? O oo ont un?"

"Yes. I would like some sherbet lemons, but I would equally like you not to talk with your mouth full!"

"A-ah-ah." Said Indigo shaking his finger "Remember the rules."

"Yeah, Ron." Said Ginny "You two can have your domestic later!" (This comment was slightly ruined as she was feeding Harry pieces of chocolate frog.)

"Can we please stop with the relationship stuff!" moaned Indigo.

"Sorry," Muttered the two couples.

"Maybe Solar's sleepwalking because he's sick of you lot breaking out into scenes that would feel at home in some stupid rom-com or romantic fiction!" said Draco, exasperated.

"No, I don't think that can be true." Mused Luna "He always says how much he likes seeing people together. Ever since we were little, he used to make my Sindy's talk about relationships and try to get them to date my Kens. I remember one time when I was six, he tried to persuade our two owls to go out. Pity they were both male."

"You had Sindy's and Ken's?" asked Hermione interested, but was cut short by a murderous look from Indigo, that surprised even Aisling.

"Well, if he's not missing his mum, and he's not sick of the couples acting all 'lovey-dovey'" she gave a murderous look towards Harry/Ginny "and he's not missing the wildlife or Biggles… then what's the problem?"

"How are we ever going to find out?" reasoned Hannah "He's too good at hiding his true emotions! And lets face it, Solar's always going to be a mystery, will we ever find out what's going on in that blond head of his?" she asked reasonably.

(At that exact moment, Solar was thinking some pretty interesting things- for example, an extract from his brain would include [**note: for best effects this must be read to the tune of lift music[**: "la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, do-bi-do-bi-do-ba-ba-ba will they ever get together, Aisling Draco are forever, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la stoke the unicorn-orn-orn-orn; then feed it some quorn-orn-orn-orn,".)

"Well I don't know!" cried Indigo, falling to the ground, head looking up at the immobilised branches. He felt terrible, his (as good as) little brother was sleepwalking, and he could think of nothing to stop him, or why he was doing it in the first place!

"Maybe he, erm, just likes doing it." Suggested Neville "You, know, erm, just because he enjoys painting nails and stuff."

"You mean, he's sleepwalking because he wants to? Don't be stupid, Neville."

"Don't call me stupid, Aisling! We can't all be geniuses!"

"Genii." corrected Aisling

"Whatever." Mumbled Neville, Hannah patted him on the shoulder saying:

"Don't listen to her Neville. You got 100% in your Herbology test on Friday! And you destroyed a horcrux, a massive snake at that! Can she say that? No." That cheered Neville up immensely.

"Maybe it's just sexual tension or something. Maybe he's in love or something. You know, unrequited love and all that. Shakespeare and stuff." Said Dean.

"Only you Dean. Only you." Said Seamus, shaking his head.

"I never thought you the romantic type, Dean." Said Hermione curiously.

"That's because you never dated him." Said Ginny wisely

"Or been forced to sit down and listen to his plans for dates!" added Seamus.

"I don't know. Solar in love? I don't think so. And, Dean" said Aisling, putting back on her metaphorical teaching hat, "last time I checked, Lady Macbeth sleep walked because she practically committed murder."

"I was not saying that Solar committed murder, though I wouldn't put it past him, I'm just saying, love's a big force and all that."

"True," Nodded Ron and Harry, then realised that they'd said it in unison and immediately began doing 'manly' coughing and grunting.

"Maybe he's got a secret?" suggested Petra "Secrets can show themselves in sleep, you know."

"So what? Solars secret is that he likes painting toe-nails, cutting hair, cheerleading, forcing people to get together, and thinking like a girl so he can climb up the girls dorm, oh, and knowing all the passwords and tricks of how to get into said dorms?" laughed Aisling. Then she stopped, "That's all quite feminine, isn't it?"

"Yes." Said Indigo, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Has anyone noticed how Solar can be a bit, well, for want of a better word ,girlie? I mean think about it, when did you meet the last guy who painted nails and had a pet cat?" everyone thought for a minute.

"Never. Sol's the first." admitted Indigo, looking over at the boy who was now patting a fully grown unicorn- without it running away.

"So, now the big question," asked Aisling "who thinks Solar, erm, 'bats for the other team'?"


	21. All Clues Point In One Direction

**Chapter Twenty-All Clues Point In One Direction**

**AN: **_Helloo! Me again! Though I'm guessing you loyal few are getting to know who's who so there is very little point in telling you that it's Anna here. So I won't. :D I'm playing a little game here, how many euphemisms__can I come up with for the word: homosexual. I'm not meaning anything by it so if you do 'play for Dumbledore's Quidditch team' as I like to say, then don't be insulted. Think of me as sticking it to all those teachers who keep telling you not to keep using the same words! I wonder how many I can come up with? Well, you'll soon see! Also, I seem to of made Indigo a massive Quidditch fan. I already knew he liked the Ballycastle bats, but I seem to of gone a bit OTT here. Sorry, Frankie! Oh, and for your information, a Panda Pop is a brand of fizzy drinks that all schools seem to serve at their discos here in the UK. Or at least where I'm from! (Frankie: They didn't at mine...it was Calypso) Any-who, hope you enjoy, and I hope you comment. Go on. It won't hurt. Honest. :D Frankie: No harm at all. _

Almost everyone raised their hands, that is to say, that Luna nor Petra raised their hands, but the collective majority did i.e: 86% of S.S.S.W thought that Solar was gay. True, the fact that Luna and Petra thought over wise meant something, but exams were passed on 86%; laws were created on 86%; awards were won on 86% and so it would seem that, Solar Lovegood had joined their ranks at being 'queer' by 86%.

Luna was in shock. Almost everyone thought that Solar Lovegood, her beloved cousin, was a fag! Okay, so if he was, then she would be fine with it. She'd always wanted a 'fan of Gok Wan' for a friend because she'd heard that they made great friends, telling you what guys like but with the sensitivity of a girl! Okay, maybe she'd seen too much 'queer eye for the strait guy' and 'Will and Grace' on muggle TV, but still, there must be some base of fact. But Solar, a blonde Elton John? She didn't think so!

Petra was still laughing. Man, these guys were idiots! How could Solar Lovegood be homosexual when he'd actually… well, She was sworn to secrecy over that and wasn't even going to let it enter her mind. After all, she knew what Aisling was capable off. But still, Solar a friend of Ellen? HA!

Aisling didn't understand why Luna was looking so shocked, and why Petra was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"What?" she said defensively "I'm not alone, Indie agrees too, don't you, Indie?"

"Well… I mean…" Indigo laughed, defensively "I suppose… I mean… he could be. That's all I'm saying, he could be!"

"Yeah," laughed Petra "and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny moonlight as an ABBA tribute band!"

"Guys," said Luna "Solar's my cousin, I'd think I'd know if he was 'into the village people'"

"Who?" asked all the people from wizarding stock. Luna rolled her eyes, had these people never sat down and watched muggle TV? She thought it was the best!

"The village people were a band of muggles who sang songs such as: 'the YMCA' and 'In the Navy'." A few faces dawned in realisation, however…

"Nope." Said Ron

"Doesn't ring a bell." Added Draco

"Famous for wearing outlandish costumes, such as a tight leather hot-pants, cowboy outfits, firemen, policemen etc."

"Ohhhhh!" they said in unison then "Ewwww!"

"Anyway," asked Petra, managing to control her laughter, "where's your proof?"

"We've been through this." Said Aisling, rolling her eyes.

"Have we now?" asked Petra wisely "Then what is your proof?"

"Okay," Said Aisling. "From the top: He used to play with dolls,"

"He paints peoples toenails," Said Dean

"He wakes up, half naked, in boys beds!"

"He cheerleads… in his sleep!"

"He makes us dress up as cheerleaders!" shuddered Indigo

"He paints toenails!"

"He knows loads about hair and make-up,"

"He can touch a fully grown unicorn without it trying to kill him,"

"He thinks like a girl!"

"He paints toenails!"

"He reads witch weekly!"

"He's seen 'Mama-Mia' eight times… in a row!" joined in Hermione

"He has a pet cat!"

"He paints toenails!"

"And he's never had a girlfriend." Finished Indigo, shyly.

"Erm… to be fair Indigo, nor have you." Commented Draco.

"I so have!" flushed Indigo.

"Oooh! Who?" asked (almost) all the girls, leaning in dauntingly like a many-headed hydra.

"I'm…I'm not saying." he stuttered.

"Ah. Give us a clue." Asked Ginny, annoyed.

"Yeah, come on Indigo, who, when and where?" asked Ron, laughing. Indigo was trapped like a deer in the headlamps, certain doom heading his way.

Aisling didn't know what to do. If Indigo said, then she'd have to say, and then any hope of being with the man of her dreams (almost literally) would be torn to shreds. Even though that chance was slim to begin with, she didn't want it in tatters! There was only one way to stop that from happening, lie through her teeth.

"Go on, Indigo, tell them!" said Aisling "If you don't, then I will." Indigo just stared at her, she knew, just as well as he did, the pact that they'd made. He couldn't tell, not without risking their friendship, and that was something that Indigo cherished more than anything in the world, even more than his signed photo of Eddie Kelly, star chaser on the Ballycastle Bats! And then it hit him, like a bludger to the brain, that twinkle in Aisling's eye meant that she was up to something. Something, just a little bit sneaky.

"Fine!" cried Indigo, hiding his face in his knees so that: a) they'd think he was embarrassed, and b) so that he could hide his face "It was in primary school. Year six to be precise. It was at the leavers disco"

"A what?" asked Ron, ever the idiot in the social lives of muggles

"A disco, Ronald," said Hermione, as if explaining something very easy, to someone very dumb, which was essentially what was happening "is a place where muggle preteens, teenagers and young adults, go to dance and drink substances that are very bad for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and we were a little bit hyper, too many Panda Pops I think, and the slow dance came on, I think it was 'Mamma, I love you' by the Spice Girls," (This time, no one asked who they were, who hadn't heard of the Spice Girls?! However terrible they were) "and we were doing mad quick dancing… and then the song ended, and,"

"Dot, dot, dot!" smiled Aisling and caused all the girls to burst into fits of giggles.

"I don't get it." Whispered Ron to Harry

"What? I can't explain why they're laughing, they're girls!" Protested Harry, as if that settled the matter.

"No," blushed Ron, "the 'dot dot dot' thing."

"Oh. Well, I think Indigo, erm, snogged a girl." Shrugged Harry. Ron's mouth fell open

"He had his first kiss when he was 11?!"

"Just because you had to wait till you were sixteen, doesn't mean we all did!" laughed Ginny.

"Don't get me started on you!" growled Ron, raising a finger "fourteen was way too young for a boyfriend!" Ginny just rolled her eyes saying

"Ever the old fashioned."

"Anyway," said Hermione, trying to stop a fight between her future husband, and future sister in-law "who was she?"

"Erm.." said Indigo "her name was… erm…"

"Can't you remember?" laughed Ginny "Surely everyone remembers their first! "

"I remember it, I remember it well." Said Indigo simply, remembering that brilliant first kiss.

"So, who was she?!"

"A girl called Miley Knightly." Said Aisling, smiling.

"There you go Indigo! Even Aisling remembers her name." Said Ginny

"Yeah. She would," He replied, his mind elsewhere. All Draco did was breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's what I would expect." Nodded Dean "After all, who hasn't had a girlfriend!" Luna and Aisling raised their hands.

"But, Luna, we dated for two years!" said Neville in sad shock "Was I that bad a kisser?" Hannah perked up a little.

"Of course not!" said Luna, patting Neville's knee. "You were my second best kisser, but, you were definitely not a girl." Neville blushed.

"If he was the second best, then who was the best?" asked Hannah, curiously.

"James Burke." Said Luna simply. "He was my first. He was a muggle boy who lived in the village when I was twelve."

"Twelve." Mouthed Ron, sadly

"My best was Dave Eccleston." Nodded Petra "That was just before… well, you know."

"What about you, Aisling?" asked Hannah. Aisling was, unlike Indigo, prepared for this question, "Alexander James Holbrock. Way hot."

Draco scowled at this news. Wasn't he the best kiss she'd ever had! How dare she say that, especially right in front of him? And when they were practically dating. Okay, not dating, but the way things were going, they might as well be. I mean, come on, casual snogging was just one step away! In fact, if this was the olden days, then they'd be married by now!

Draco was dragged away, kicking and screaming, from his ideal honeymoon with Aisling… where a completely different kind of sight seeing took place, by Petra's next words: "Has the fact that he's part Silkie escaped anyone's attention?"

"He's a what?!" asked Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Susan, Seamus, Neville and Hannah. "A Silkie." Said Petra shrugging "You know, normally, a man who can change into a seal at will. Traditionally, very attractive and originated in Scotland."

"Wow," Said Hermione impressed "I've always wanted to meet one,"

"Oi!" said Ron, offended, but Hermione continued as if nothing had happened.

"Mum told me the legend as a child…" then she began to cry. Ron pulled a handkerchief from under his shirt, and began mopping up her tears

"Don't cry, Hermione." He pleaded "You'll see her again."

"But what if, if, I d-d-don't!" she wailed. Ron smiled, wiping her tears away with a thumb.

"I'm working on it." He muttered "I'm working on it." Then to the group he said, "I'd best get Hermione back to the dorm. See ya." And with that, he pulled Hermione to her feet and walked her away from the group, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head rested against his chest.

"He is going to make such a good husband." Smiled Hannah

"And father." Added Susan

"Yeah, and worst!" laughed Ginny "Can we get back to Solar, please! How come I didn't know he was a Silkie!" she complained

"Part-Silkie." Corrected Aisling

"Whatever," Said Ginny "Why didn't I know, and what different does it make? You get 'Captin Jack Harknesses' in every species!"

"Not necessarily." Said Petra "Early Muggle stories told of how Silkie men would arise from the water and steal the hearts of women who's husbands were at war. They'd stay together so long that they had children, who were recognisable by their necklaces, which they wore even as seals."

"You know a lot!" said Susan (taking over as resident boffin, since Hermione had left).

"So would you if your mate was part Silkie." Shrugged Petra "Anyway, my point is that why would someone who could get any woman they wanted, go for a guy?"

"He's only part Silkie." Argued Aisling "His mum might be attractive, but Solar's never exactly made my heart skip a beat!"

"Not yet," Said Luna her eyes twinkling "He's cute as a button now, and is likely to come very, very hot when puberty hits!"

"It hasn't already?" asked Harry surprised, "I thought he was fifteen? Shouldn't something of happened?" Luna just shrugged

"Lovegoods. What ya gonna do? Everything starts late." This just made Harry look awkward and the girls to giggle again.

"Look," said Indigo, fairly "Why don't we just ignore the fact that Sol's a Silkie. It's irrelevant."

"Unless…" began Petra but then thought better of it, surely their two species would have completely different coming of age symptoms, right?

"What about his mum?" asked Seamus thoughtfully "He lives with her right? And there's no male influence, right? So, could that be an argument for him being… a fan of the scissor sisters?" They all thought about it.

"I dunno," Said Dean, "I didn't have a father figure when I was a kid… and I'm definitely straight!"

"Denial is the first sign of expectance, Dean!" winked Ginny.

"Yeah, and what does that make you!"

"The one who turned you," She nodded grinning "So beware, Harry!"

"Ha-ha-ha." Said Harry dryly.

"And anyway," Said Luna "Granddad and Daddy were there."

"Erm… yeah, but still, he played with dolls." Said Seamus as if this summed up his point, which it didn't.

"Look," said Indigo, quickly, looking over to where Solar was, waving goodbye to the Thestral and Unicorn foals. "one last vote, is Solar gay? Who thinks, definitely yes?"

"Me." Said Aisling, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Susan and Hannah.

"Who thinks not?"

"Me." Said Luna, Petra and Neville.

"And who's not sure?"

"Me." Said Dean and Harry.

"Right, and I'm not sure too, so most of S.S.S.W thinks he, erm, a fan of musicals," (which he was, but not quite in the sense that Indigo meant) "but not everyone. So, let's postpone final judgment and action for now, okay?"

"Okay," Said Aisling, acting as though she had been denied a treat "I won't do anything." She said, with her fingers crossed though.

"Right. Come on guys," said Indigo, briskly "better go over before he suspects something." And the group began to part; Draco, Aisling, Indigo and Petra heading off to speak to Solar; Seamus and Susan heading off towards the most picturesque part of the lake and Hannah and Neville off towards the greenhouses…

Harry and Ginny stayed behind "Wait!" cried Ginny annoyed "No one answered my question, how come I didn't know he was a Silkie!" Harry just shock his head before saying: "Lets go and say 'hi' to Sirius, Lupin and Tonks."

"But… did you know?" asked Ginny, weakly.

"Nope. Come on." And he slid her off his lap, stood up and lifted her up off the ground. "Cheer up, Ginny, we can tell them all about it." He smiled, as did Ginny.

"Okay," She sighed and let him slip his hand around her waist so that, just as Hermione did with Ron, she could rest her head on his Quidditch toned chest. What would Tonks think!? She thought before, "_Why_ didn't he tell me!"

**AAN: **_Did anyone spot the similarities in the names of the people they had all 'been with'? _

_David Eccleston, was a play on The Ninth and Tenth Doctors from doctor who; Miley Knightly was a cross between Miley Cyrus, and Keira Knightly; and Alexander James Holbrook was the ultimate of Alex Pettyfer, James Marsters and Boyd Holbrook. I haven't a clue who James Burke might be based on, however, some random person Anna knows of, no doubt..._

_Thought you might like to know =D_


	22. Agents Of The Serpent

**Chapter Twenty-One-Agents of The Serpent**

**AN: **_Wow, we've reached a mile-stone here. When we started Twisted Interlude, way back in August, we never thought we'd have stuck with it as long as we have. Yet, here we are- with what looks like a bit of a tome and which totals over a hundred and twenty pages so far. I'm proud that we've been able to get this far, so please stick with us, we're doing our best and we hope to continue to do so. Even if no-one reads it, we don't care-we've had so much fun writing _**Twisted Interlude**_, just try and stop us. To those lovely Irish people, who may read this-I'm sorry for Seamus' odd accent-please forgive me!_

The morning came, the date on the calendar reading the sixth of November, and the children met at their usual place, taking up much of the Slytherin table. No one complained, most of Slytherin were not up as early as the group of friends and, if they were honest, they were too scared of the group to do anything about it-even if they objected. A fearsome group of skilled and intelligent teenagers, all strong and wise, as well as possessing unknown powers. Terrifying. Where the deadliest of the bunch sat, a look of evil in his eyes. Their very name struck fear into the hearts of those who heard it. The one who made grown men cry...

Solar Lovegood yawned, widely and blinked innocently at Aisling "Mustard please, mommy" He muttered, still half asleep, Aisling frowned.

"Solar," she giggled " you're eating cornflakes, you don't have mustard on cornflakes, do we?" she shook her head in disbelief. Solar, had done some mad things, but never quite as odd as mustard on cereal. Solar just nodded.

"Yes, we do," he told her, determinedly, holding onto his spoon for dear life

"Well…let's have bacon instead!" Aisling suggested, as she tried to pry the spoon from his grasp.

"Okay!" Solar exclaimed, letting go of the fork (SPORK! SPORK!) and sending Aisling backwards. Hermione let out a low chuckled and Aisling glared at her, which silenced the laugh. They had all learn not to annoy Aisling. Draco had paid the price before then (not that he'd admit it) for angering the tall fifth year. Ron, Harry and Indigo were talking about Quidditch in animated voices and hadn't noticed anything at all, while Ginny sat on Harry's lap silently -already the supreme queen of Quidditch knowledge.

Hannah and Susan had joined them again, as was now their tradition since becoming part of the group completely. Neville, Dean and Seamus were discussing Herbology homework- and considering asking Aisling for help. Petra walked around the table and held out her hand for Aisling, who took it, gratefully.

"So, Petra, we haven't seen you around much" Ron commented, when everyone had finished their separated discussions. She nodded, meekly.

"Yes, I've been feeling unwell for a while" she explained

"I didn't know women's problems lasted three months…" Ron commented quietly, and was then silenced by angry looks from all the girls at the table. He decided it better not to ask.

"The anniversary's coming up soon isn't it?" Aisling asked as she sliced three pieces of bacon for Solar, and Petra nodded mutely.

"Anniversary?" Harry asked, as he ate a plate of bacon and egg with gusto.

"Don't ask!" Indigo warned. The others all looked at Petra and Aisling, and agreed mentally that, it was better to not ask. Petra was sitting on Aisling's lap, and they were wondering what was going on, but ignored the fact the others were all looking at them like they might murder thethem at any moment.

"Did you remember, Ind?" Aisling asked meaningfully, he nodded and Solar looked up from his now mustard covered cereal and gave them a look which told them that he too, remembered. He took a large spoonful of the yellowed cereal then screamed loudly, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Aisling, why did you get me to eat mustard?! I hate mustard!" Solar exclaimed, Aisling sighed

"I know. You wouldn't let go of the spoon, Sol" Solar looked at her in a hurt fashion.

"My own friends are trying to sabotage me!" he cried out dramatically, the table all sighed in unison. Aisling pulled Solar's plate across the table and moved the bacon she had cut for him onto it, then slid it back along the wooden surface to him.

"Be quite and eat the bacon, Solar" Solar grumbled something about 'sabotage' and 'vile mustard' and the others decided to ignore him.

Solar left the table shortly after, and the group huddled together to discuss their plans.

"SSSW meeting is now in session" Indigo informed the friends, as he leaned forward to speak, causing his hair to flop into his eyes. Aisling instinctively moved forward and pushed the hair from Indigo's eyes, Indigo looked at her without surprise, and smiled. Ron coughed softly, and the two hurriedly returned to what they had been doing.

"Right-well, our last try at following him didn't exactly reveal much, but we have some reasons to work on now don't we?" they all nodded, remembering their last meeting.

"Teams?" Ginny asked him with interest, Indigo raised an eyebrow uncertain of her meaning then laughed

"Right, right. I have them here-" he dug into his pocket, fishing for the piece of parchment then holding it aloft with triumph. "Okay…the teams are:"

Indigo looked down his list then said "Dean and Hermione, Hannah and Petra, Seamus and Susan, Ron and Harry and, Draco you're with Aisling."

"Are you helping, Indigo?" Indigo shook his head

"I need sleep!" he complained, having woken at three in the morning the past four nights tied to his bed. They all shrugged

"Okay then." Draco agreed

"Why does Dean get to go with Hermione?" Ron protested, then turned to Harry apologetically "Sorry, mate but I don't feel that way about you." Harry nodded, sadly

"I always knew you didn't return my feelings, Ron. But, it's so painful!" Harry sniffed and Ron clasped his hands, everyone at the table was watching with great enjoyment and interest.

"Don't cry, Harry" Ron told him, storking his cheek, more than a little suggestivly.

"Oh, Ron" Harry exclaimed, dramatically. "Hold me!" Harry reached out his arms and Ron clasped his best friend (now apparent lover) to his chest. Meedless to say, all the girls were squealing and one of them shouted 'kiss him'. They watched as Ron leaned forward to Harry, holding his face in the palm of his hands and then they both started laughing.

"What a disappointment" moaned Susan, Hannah and Aisling together

"Hey, I don't want my boyfriend and my brother to start making out!" Ginny protested, the girls shrugged.

"Your fault for being related to Ron, not ours" Susan added with a laugh, Ginny scowled

slightly, but found the funny side. That was of course after she imagined Harry amking out with another guy-just preferrably not her brother.

"Yeah! Two for the price of one!" Aisling exclaimed, happily.

"OKAY! Back to the meeting!" Indigo told them, angrily

"Sorry, Indie"

"It's okay, Aisling" he said, smiling and they all looked back to him. "Okay, the arrangements are fine then. Hermione, you can go with Hannah instead, Petra with Dean" he told them with conviction. "Positions….

"_Harry, Ron you're stationed outside Gryffindor" _The two boys stood silently waiting for Solar to appear, they had been there for half and hour and they weren't even sure if the small boy would show up. Harry turned and looked up at Ron, which was quite an effort, because Harry was a midget for a guy and Ron was well over the average height for a boy of his age.

"So, you and Hermione…" Ron nodded

"Yeah. You and Ginny" Harry sighed

"Yeah." Both boys paused,

"Dating my sister..."

"Yep..."

"Dating our best friend"

"Pretty much..."

"Getting married," Harry broached the subject subtly (yeah, very subtle) Ron shivered slightly, and nodded.

"Getting married." He agreed

"Soon?" Ron blanched

"I hope not" his best friend blinked

"Why not?" Ron shrugged, uneasily

"Much as I love Hermione, I really do. I'm nineteen, mate. I don't want to get married quite yet" Harry was taken aback by this.

"Then why did you ask her to marry you?"

"'cos I don't want to lose her! That's why!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Isn't that a little unfair on Hermione? Expecting her to wait around for you until you feel like making good on your marriage proposal?" Ron shifted from one foot to the other.

"Maybe. But, I guess I'm a little scared. What if I get married and then I don't like it?" Harry laughed

"You already act like a married couple, I think you'll be fine"

"You think?" Ron queried, seeming brightened by this. Harry nodded, shaking his head at his best friends stupidity.

"Just think of the perks..." Harry told him with a grin, Ron started blankly at him for a moment, until Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, and he finally understood.

"Oh, right..." Ron trailed off, no doubt enjoying some interesting fantasy which is better left unsaid-after all, this isn't an 'M' rated fic.

Solar trotted down the corridor towards them, smiling. They moved out of his way as he walked up to the fat lady, and told her the password.

"You again?! Fine, if you must!" she declared, a little angrily, not appreciating being woken at close to midnight.

"I guess Hermione changing the password didn't make the slightest bit difference" Harry chuckled, as they followed the blonde boy into the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Ten minutes later, Solar left the dormitory and was followed by a disheveled Ron and Harry, now sporting new haircuts. Having been in the dormitory while Solar cut the other boys' hair, they had tried to stop him and ended up being subjected to haircuts themselves. Harry was now a skinhead and Ron would have looked quite at home at a Tennessee truckers convention with his new mullet.

"My hair! My hair!" was the only thing that Ron could manage after his traumatic experience. The worst thing for the teenager was probably the fact that his mullet had been dyed an eyesorish bright pink.

"_Hermione, Hannah you'll be at the entrance to the dungeons,"_ Hermione Granger stared at Hannah with suspicion, waiting for a message from harry and Ron, or to see Solar walk down the corridor. Hannah had attempted conversation with the Gryffindor head and muggle studies teacher several times but to no avail-Hermione refused to speak. In Hannah's opinion Hermione was taking the watch far too seriously and made a mental note to, if they did another watch, to beg that she was not partnered with the brunette. Honestly, Hannah couldn't see why Ron bothered with her, she was just plain annoying.

"Switch" Harry whispered to Hermione as he walked up behind them, followed by a Ron who was still mourning his hair. Hannah smiled, then gasped.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed, pointing to the new style both boys had been given.

"A Solar original" Harry told her with a grin, not bothered about his hair, Ginny wouldn't mind.

"Solar's coming" Ron told Hermione gloomily, as she looked at his hair with distaste. She nodded, and as Solar tap-dance his way past went after him, closely followed by a self-pitying Hannah.

"Hermione, stupid question this may seem, but, why is Solar wearing tap shoes?" Hannah asked her partner with interest.

"I couldn't possibly think." she replied, looking at the younger boy with confusion. He had just summoned a top hat and cane and was in the process of reenacting some well known Fredder stare dance routines. Then he got started on 'singin' in the rain'…

By the time they reached the Slytherin common room, Solar was performing cartwheels occasionally and still tap-dancing, while singing; Hannah was singing along with him and Hermione was huffing and muttering angrily to herself about 'Breaking the rules' and 'points from their houses'. They entered the common room in the usual way, and Hannah sighed in awe.

"I never knew this was where Slytherin's common room was! It's so lovely." she looked around herself "Where do you suppose Draco sleeps?" Hermione looked at her in alarm.

"Hannah, don't even think about that!" the blonde Hufflepuff sighed dreamily, and followed Solar to the fireplace, in front of which Goyle had fallen asleep on one of the sofas. Solar took a small, hand wrapped box (in cat wrapping paper with stars on it) and placed it in the Slytherin boy's hand.

"What do you suppose is in that box?" Hannah asked, all up for looking inside. Hermione merely shrugged, following Solar out of the common room.

"That didn't take long" Hannah commented, when she caught Hermione up further down the corridor. Hermione nodded, simply. She was growing very sick and tired of Hannah Abbot's incessant chatter.

" _Susan, Seamus you're watching the entrance to the grounds" _Seamus was woken by a prod in the side, and looked up a little angrily.

"Wha' ?" Susan rolled her eyes.

"Please stay awake, if you don't I might fall sleep too!" Seamus grinned cheekily, and shrugged

"I wouldn't a' been complainin' " He assured her, still grinning. Susan blushed and shook her head.

"I bet you wouldn't." she added scathingly, he sighed. Girls-so hard to work out.

Hannah Abbot ran down the stairs, entering through a secret panel in the wall which she hadn't known about until Hermione had sent her down through the passage to meet Susan and Seamus.

"Hannah?" Susan called as quietly as she could, Hannah grinned as she reached them.

"It's a SECRET PASSAGE!-HOW COOL!" Susan laughed

"Quiet down, Hannah. News?" Susan asked interestedly.

"Oh, sorry," Hannah giggled, then smiled at Seamus in greeting, who suddenly looked a little irritated. "Hermione told me to come to tell you, that Solar is on his way down here. Swap time" Seamus nodded.

"Then off ta' bed wi'ya" Seamus told her, making a flapping motion with his hands to get rid of her. He didn't dislike the girl, but he didn't appreciate her interruption. Hannah smiled and nodded, skipping off towards the Hufflepuff Common room.

A few minutes later, Solar- being trailed by Hermione- appeared at the top of the stairs to the dungeons, closer to the door than the ones they had originally used to descend. She grinned at her friends, happy for the lack of Hannah. She couldn't cope with Hannah at night-she was too tiring.

They departed after solar and into the grounds, waving good-bye to Hermione who was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room and looking thrilled about it.

"So…" Seamus ventured, looking for conversation.

"So?" Susan questioned him as they came in sight of the green houses and knowing that they'd be able to go back to their common rooms soon enough.

"Would," Seamus began, hesitantly the greenhouses looming closer serving only to cause him panic. "Would you like ta' go for a drink wi'h me? In Hogsmeade, next weekend?" he asked hurriedly. Susan blinked a few times, shocked by the question.

"In what capacity?" she asked.

"A date?" Seamus looked at his feet, his face reddening slightly.

"Oh," Susan trailed off, "Of course I would" she smiled at him and he was so surprised he stopped in his tracks. Torn between following Solar and making sure that Seamus hadn't just had a heart attack his grabbed his hand and pulled him a long towards the green houses. Solar was painting a mural in the grass happily enough so the pair went to find Petra and Dean inside the green house.

"_Petra and Dean you are watching the greenhouses" _

Petra sighed slightly, she didn't like to be out so late. But this time in the year was best, at least Dean wasn't in any danger.

She and Dean were playing a game of exploding snap on the floor of the number three greenhouse-Dean was winning. Petra couldn't get her head around games like exploding snap, she always ended up with burnt fingers at that end and she couldn't understand why people would willingly subject themselves to something like that, of course most people didn't put their fingers in the way but Petra didn't take any notice of that.

"This is boring!" Dean complained

"Exploding snap? Why do you play it then?" Dean shook his head with a laugh.

"I didn't mean exploding snap-I meant waiting for Solar. He can't get into much trouble really, can he?" Petra shrugged

"You never can tell with Solar Lovegood." He nodded, she was right, Solar always managed to surprise them so if he didn't get into trouble they'd be thankful for not taking advantage of thinking he wouldn't and letting the possibility for Solar getting hurt to happen.

"Hey, guys," Susan cooed, as she pulled the door to the greenhouse and entered.

"Hey Susan," Dean replied, scooping up his cards just as Petra got burnt again "Petra! I told you don't put your fingers in the way!"

"Sorry,"

"Our turn is it?" he asked Susan and Seamus, who had just appeared behind her, smiling.

"Yeah, he's outside." Seamus told them.

"You left him?" Petra questioned, anxiously, Susan nodded

"He was pretty busy so we thought we could leave for a minute." They all shrugged, Petra sighed.

"I suppose he can't get into much trouble just outside the greenhouses, we're not too far away." she conceded

"Fancy a game, then?" Dean asked, holding up his pack of cards. They all murmured in agreement, Susan and Seamus walked over and sat down with them, and they began to play another game of exploding snap. Solar would be okay for a few minutes...

"_Draco you and Aisling are up in the astronomy tower"_

Draco sighed, plaintivelynext to Aisling. [before you ask me, Georgia. No, not for the same reason-well, not exactly.] She looked up quizzically and he shrugged, nodding she turned back to the window and stared down at the grounds far below.

He frowned, he hadn't expected her to dismiss him so easily. Pouting, he pulled himself up onto the window sill beside her. It was not exactly his ideal evening- it was cold beside the window, as it didn't actually have any glass and, as it was November, the weather wasn't exactly enjoyable as it was. Sitting on the windowsill wasn't overly safe either, but, the pair didn't really care too much.

Draco leaned back against one side of the window, and stretched his legs out so that they met the other side.

"Why are we here again?" Draco asked, stifling a yawn. Aisling rolled her eyes and prodded him in the side.

"Solar,"

"But, how is this the kind of place he'd go?" he asked her, Aisling shrugged

"He might chuck himself off the tower or something, or he might go down to the lake or into the grounds-which is where the lake is but, well, we can see the grounds as a whole here, can't we?' Draco nodded "Well, if we need to go and help the others we can warn them or whatever," Aisling wasn't sure if it made much sense, but it did in her head.

Draco nodded, not understanding really but assuming that was why they had their brooms with them.

"Ookayyy" Draco nodded, pretending he understood the whole plan, when really he'd been listening and thinking about going to sleep.

Aisling laughed but ignored the fact he hadn't been listening.

An hour later, Draco woke with a start wondering where he was. He looked around and saw Aisling, also asleep, next to him on the windowsill. He watched her for a few minutes, then poked her lightly. She stirred, and worried she would fall off the tower, he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked, slowly

"Wake up, Ash"

"oh, sorry." she sat up properly and smiled.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Draco asked casually

"So, how are things with you and Indigo?" Aisling blinked a him, having forgotten their last conversation on watch.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you know…" Aisling stared blankly at him.  
"I'm afraid I don't, Draco. What are we talking about?" Draco frowned

"Are you and Indigo going out now?" she looked at him as if he were joking then began to laugh.

"Hardly,"

"Oh?" he asked, slightly surprised but not overly upset by the news.

"Indie's my best friend and all and I love him, but not like that"

"Oh, really?" She nodded, Draco began a victory dance inside his mind and smiled.

"Why did you want to know?"

"No reason. I just thought…that you wold make a good couple." Draco told her, thinking fast. Aisling smiled but she was doing anything but smiling inside her mind. A closer way to describe her true feelings on that matter, was screaming at Draco and crying. Of course, that would have been too obvious if she'd done either- in front of Draco at any rate.

Aisling looked away out the window, shivering slightly. Draco didn't have a jacket with him but he moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Aisling stiffened next to him.

"What are you doing?" Draco shrugged

"You were shivering" Aisling frowned at him then gave up, leaning against him to keep warm, she'd left her jumper in the common room.

"Thanks," she said eventually.

"Don't mention it," he replied with ease.

They were watching the grounds for a sign of Solar and it appeared that nothing of interest was going on down there as of yet.

"Do you take astronomy still, Ash?" Draco asked as he looked for conversation, the sky presenting the perfect choice. She shook her head slightly and Draco smiled. "Do you want me to tell you the constellations?" he asked, she shrugged, Aisling knew the constellations but it was a darn sight better than sitting in the freezing cold and silence.

" Did you know you can see Venus today?" he asked her, looking up at the sky she shook her head. "Just there-" he pointed towards a particularly bright star.

"Really? That's Venus?"

"Yep, and that," he told her pointing to a group of stars lower in the sky "is the Aries constellation" Aisling laughed

"No, it's not." Draco frowned

"Yes, it is! " she shook her head, pointing to a different cluster.

"No, that's Taurus, which you showed me, and that," she said pointing again " is Aries,"

"Oh, really?" he questioned her teasingly, tapping her forehead, with a grin.

"Yes, really." she challenged.

Draco coughed slightly, and took the opportunity to say something.

"Ash, I-," he began, leaning forward to convey the importance of what he was about to say to her.

"Yes?" she replied, returning the movement, so that it appeared as if they were in a top secret meeting.

"I have something to tell you… something important" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain and still be able to save face if it turned out badly. Draco suddenly realised it had been quite a time since they'd last been alone (chapter sixteen, actually, if you're interested). He wondered if she actually remembered what he'd almost done, that he'd almost kissed her. The only thing was that at least Solar Lovegood couldn't ruin things this time-he was being followed somewhere in the school. He on the other hand, was with Aisling, in the astronomy tower...alone. Not only that, he had his arm around her, he was feeling mighty pleased with himself just then. He supposed if he just asked her out then it would be hard to find a better time. There was no doubt that the very Hollywood film like aura to the conversation (except about Solar falling off the tower) was all very romantic movie-esq.

"You're gay!" Aisling exclaimed with horror

"What?!" Draco cried "I didn't say that!"

"Oh..." Aisling trailed off "Well you said you had something important to say-when someone says that it's either 'I'm gay' or 'I'm pregnant'," she paused "you're not pregnant are you? You are actually male, right?" Draco blinked, if that hadn't ruined his confession, he didn't know what would.

"No, Ash. I'm neither gay, pregnant or female." he sighed

"Oh, good," Aisling told him with a smile, Draco was utterly distracted by her assumption that he didn't notice anything else. That was until he felt the brush of Aisling's lips against his own. Stunned for a moment, he did not react, until she moved to break the kiss. Draco pulled her against him, his lips parting against hers and teasing hers open. Cupping the back of head with one hand his fingers trailed into her hair. Aisling slipped her hands around his neck, slowly as he pulled her closer.

Draco decided that watching for Solar wasn't too bad after all. Draco's hand slid to her waist, then moved back to her shoulder when she grazed his lip carefully with her teeth. His fingers plucked impatiently at her thin shirt- there was far too much material between them in his opinion.

They heard a scream from the grounds below but took no notice, Draco was too busy having his jumper removed to even notice(which miraculously appeared to begin with). Only when they heard the name from four children down in the grounds did they break apart. Aisling looked down towards the greenhouses to see what was going on. Petra, Dean, Susan and Seamus were running towards the lake, where a small blonde boy in cat pajamas stood waist deep in the water and was walking further into the lake. Draco sat beside, her breathing heavily wondering what was going on as he couldn't see the lake from where he was.

Aisling pushed him out the way and picked up her broom. She moved to the next window where Draco wasn't in the way, climbed up onto it and jumped. Draco cried out in shock. Aisling has just thrown herself off a building-and they were worried about Solar?

Was he that bad at kissing?

Then again, Aisling was flying, so, it wasn't as if she'd tried to commit suicide…

Draco bend to pick up his broom and followed her to the lake.

"_If Solar gets to the Lake, Aisling, Petra, Draco, Dean you __have__ to follow him. Petra and Aisling you know what to do."_

Petra, Dean , Susan and Seamus were playing their twenty third game of exploding snap, when Susan sighed.

"Maybe we should check on Solar," this had been said at least three times during each game but no one had been committed enough to move from the warmth of the greenhouse. This time, however they agreed they should. Standing, the group left the greenhouse and went to find Solar and his mural in the grass.

They looked around when they reached the painting, it was definitely beautiful similar to things they had seen before. The mural featured all of Solar's friends several mythical creatures, his mother, the headmistress and some odd messages such as 'DMAKFE' and 'ILAK' no one could work out their meaning-except Solar.

"It's so pretty!" Susan commented with a smile.

"Yeah, who'd have thought Sol ta' be such an artist?" Seamus agreed.

"Guys, have you failed to notice that, much as the artwork is lovely," Petra paused "SOLAR'S NOT HERE!!!!" they all blanched.

"Let's look for him" Dean decided , they all nodded, walking towards the lake.

They all saw Solar standing by the lake, they were quite a distance away but they began to run, shouting to Solar to stop as he entered the water and began to walk. There was no way they would reach him.

Petra saw Aisling as she flew towards the lake, obviously having heard the screaming, she breathed a sigh of relief, running faster than she should have been able to, to catch her up.

Draco dropped to the ground beside Susan, Dean and Seamus as they caught their breath.

"What's going on?" Draco questioned

"Solar!" Susan pointed to the lake. Draco looked, then his face paled, now he understood Aisling's urgency. He simply left his broom and ran towards the lake, finally in on what was happening. Seamus, Susan and Dean looked at his broom with expressions of consideration on their faces.

Aisling reached the lake after Solar's blonde head had disappeared beneath the water. She threw her broom to the ground and scanned the water's surface, anxiously, she couldn't see any indication of him and hoped against hope he hadn't changed forms, if he had she wasn't sure if she'd ever find him-or be able to catch up with him. Petra was still some way off and, unable to wait around, she dove straight into the water after her friend.

Petra wasn't surprised, they had always planned to follow him if they really had to, she reached the waters edge, now unable to see Aisling under the water- meaning she was in deeper water than they'd expected to follow Solar into. Petra shrugged her coat off, then her jumper, ready to follow; when the moon floated out from behind a set of strategically placed clouds to help our story move along (couldn't resist, sorry.)

Petra's eyes widened, and she cried out in pain, as she doubled over.

"Petra?!" Draco asked with concern when he reached her. She shook her head "Petra, look at me, are you okay?" she looked up, her eyes a blood red. Draco took a step backwards in shock.

"I can't go into the water" she told him in earnest.

"But Aisling's in there, she'll get solar" he told her, Petra shook her head.

"There are things down there, that's why we're both supposed to go." she explained an expression of selfloathing crossing her features.

"I'll got then!" Draco told her determinedly

"You wouldn't survive, Draco" Petra sighed.

"Why not, Aisling would" Petra nodded

"Aisling's not like you, Draco, believe me she'll be okay. As long as nothing attacks her when she catches Solar." Draco sat at the water's edge in a depression watching for any signs of movement.

Aisling spotted Solar after a few moments, she was lucky she saw him when she did, because before her eyes ,the small blonde boy brightened with an ethereal blue glow and his form changed to that of his parentage. A silky. She pulled herself through the water with ease towards him and into deeper water, keeping up with his pace but unable to close the distance he had already created even with her heightened ability. She looked around for something to help her, but found nothing, what she needed was weeds or small rocks but Solar-silky was taking her over a bed a large rock formations with no weeds in sight.

Aisling knew that, although she could stay underwater for a period of time far extended in comparison to that of a normal person, she could not stay under for long. Her limit was close to fifteen minutes, and that was fast ticking away, if she couldn't find something to stop Solar with soon, she'd have to return to the surface and then she'd never find him. She didn't even have her wand to prolong the time she could remain submerged, because it was sitting in the astronomy tower where it had fallen when Draco had pulled her back.

Solar the silky seemed to be unaware of the dangers, he passed as several creatures Aisling had hoped to never see floating lazily through the murky water in front of her, and she was forced to hide behind a clump of rocks. A kelpie moved past her silently, then towards-her trying to take her hand-and pull her deeper under the water, she pulled away from them quickly, before she ended up losing all of her air. The kelpie didn't have that much power over her compared to, if say, Draco, Susan, Seamus or Dean had been the ones it had tried to lure into drowning.

She reached a a clump of weeds, and saw solar moving towards a dark shadowed creature he obviously hadn't noticed in the almost black water. Slow limbs, snaked across the lake bed towards Solar the silky , reaching for him, ready to twine themselves around him and then hold him there until he ran out of air. Aisling panicked as she saw the limb made from shadow move enticingly towards the small boy turned silky.

Looking around, desperately for a way to stop Solar. She spotted the weeds just below her, her eyes held by their slow hypnotic movement with the water's sway and a smile flashed across her face makibng her look-if only for a moment- quite a bit less human than she normally did. Holding her hand towards the weeds and concentrating, the fleshy plants began to move lazily, then floating towards the boy quickly as she commanded it and carefully slipping themselves around Solar-silky- pulling him back just as the shadowed creature's limb made the same action. Moving the silky back towards her and trying not to let her concentration slip as the creature followed Solar's movement towards her was harder than she'd anticipated. Solar reached her wrapped in weeds a lot slower than she wanted (rather like some Onigiri, yummm). She took hold of him, letting the weeds slip away from his small body, and began to move back towards the surface.

The creature followed them, and Aisling became more and more panicked as it snatched at her legs. She knew that if the slippery tendrils caught her leg then they were both done for, with the thought her swimming slowed in panic, unable to power herself and the silky back to the surface. Fear gripping at her, she moved as fast as she could force herself to while still holding onto Solar.

Her air was beginning to run out fast, fifteen minutes was long past, and her lungs were straining against the lack of oxygen. Resisting the urge to breathe, she powered on, fatigue eating at her muscles and her lungs screaming for air- she wasn't going to talk to solar for a week after this. Her energy was petering out, her muscles unable to move her with much power, and black was starting to eat away at the edges of her vision while lights were popping in front of her eyes. A sick, dizzy feeling sweeping over her cold limbs and She began to feel very warm suddenly, her eyes began to drift closed.

Solar the silky broke the surface of the water sleepily, and floated there nonchalantly.

"Where's Aisling?" Petra screamed

"Oh my god! Get a teacher!" Susan cried, terrified.

"That'll take too long!" Dean protested anxiously

"What do you suggest then?" Seamus yelled at him

"Calm down, everyone. Aisling will be fine, won't she Petra? This is Aisling." Draco said softly, Petra paled and shook her head. A deathly silence fell on the group and they all looked towards the water, any thoughts of Solar forgotten.

"I'll go and get her!" Draco told them, Petra grabbed his arm desperately

"You can't! You have no idea what's down there!"

"Nor do you! But you let Aisling go down there-you just let her go alone." Petra's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I did but she wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Draco laughed

"Yeah, as if. No one wants to die"

Solar the silky had become bored of the lack of decision, the least they could do when he sat on the water's surface directly over where Aisling was they could hurry up and do something about it! The Silky huffed, even in sleep he was smarter than them. He knew Aisling had saved him, and now he'd do the same. He swam to the edge of the water and grabbed Draco by the leg of his jeans, pulling him into the water. Draco spluttered in surprise, but looked at the silky for a moment then followed when he swam off. The others watched in disbelief, shouting after Draco and begging him ignored them.

Draco looked under the water and saw the creature reaching for Aisling.

"Petra, get on the broom and come here!"

"Draco, you're mad! You can't help her!" Petra screamed

"Just get on the bloody broom and do as I tell you!" He yelled.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"If you don't come here right now on that broom then, so help me god, I will murder you, bring you back to life and then torture you! Get on the broom, Petra!" Petra got on the broom dutifully, flying slowly across the water to where Draco was treading water next to Solar-silky.

"What?" she asked when she reached him. He pointed beneath the water and Petra gasped

"See? I told you!" he accused her "You were all up for just letting her die-some friend you are!" Petra's eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them away, taking out her wand she nodded to him, she knew that the broom would work underwater for at least four minutes-plenty of time,

Passing her wand to Draco, who had also 'lost' his before she moved, Petra smashed the surface of the water and headed for the creature. Draco didn't see what happened, he was too busy collecting Aisling and carrying her to the surface.

All he saw was a cloud of dark liquid spreading through the lake, an inky colour under the moon light which. when Draco pulled himself out of the water, he realised to be blood.

Petra surfaced a few minutes later, broom in one and a large tentacle in the other. Apparently she'd killed it, he shuddered slightly.

"Is Aisling okay?" Susan asked hurriedly, Petra sighed and nodded

"Just, luckily she's…" she paused and the friends looked at her quizzically "highly resistant to things…" Petra lifted Aisling easily and climbed onto Aisling's broom "I'll take her to the hospital wing" she told them, then flew off towards the castle.

The others were left feeling shaky and relieved. Aisling was fine, she'd saved Solar, Solar had gotten Draco and Petra to Save Aisling, and Dean, Susan and Seamus felt bad for just standing there. Not that they wanted to end up like Aisling for trying to save Solar. They all looked over to Solar, who was now in his human form again, curled in a ball in the grass and fast asleep.

"That boy is way too much trouble for someone his size," Draco sighed

"Seconded," Seamus coughed

"Third," Nodded Dean, raising a hand

"Four,"

"Can you 'four' something?" Seamus mused

"Wouldn't it be 'forth'?" Dean asked, Draco shrugged, stooping to pick up the current bane of his existence. Solar clutched at Draco's damp shirt and snuggled into his chest, he gritted his teeth- resisting the urge to throw the boy back into the lake- and the four walked back towards the castle.

"I hate Mondays," Commented Seamus, bitterly.


	23. Dream Softly

**Chapter Twenty-Two- Dream Softly**

Draco Malfoy sighed heavily. It was just his luck, really-things never really went his way. Sure, sometimes he thought they did, or they were, but no. They always managed to turn around and spit in his face, doing an evil pixie dance and whisk his happiness off with them as they ran away. Enough of metaphors though, he really, really hated Solar Lovegood right then. He'd vowed to now blame everything that went wrong in his life on the small blonde boy-mostly, and more accurately, because Solar was usually, even if only indirectly at times, the one to blame.

That day in particular, Draco really didn't want to even see the boy-he was worried he might murder him if he did. So, why you ask, was our poor mislead and slightly idiotic former bad boy so upset that day? Well, simply put it was because of Ailsing Kilatre. Slightly less simply, because she had lost her memory that lead up to her rescue of her sleepwalking, half-silky best friend-Solar Lovegood. There was that particular connection.

Every disaster that year had been connected to the small boy, and Draco had become sick of it. If it wasn't bad enough that the first time Solar had interrupted them just before he kissed her, then Solar had to go and almost drown himself and Aisling had forgotten the fact that they had now kissed. It was the old, one step forward and fifty steps back tale. Because, with Aisling and Draco that's all he ever seemed to be doing, even if that wasn't the original saying.

One thing Draco could be happy about was that Aisling had kissed him, not the other way around. Maybe, he could make her jealous somehow? Honestly, he didn't think many eighteen year old just liked one girl but unluckily for him he seemed to only have eyes for her. Maybe, he could gouge his eyes out, that might solve the problem...His eyes watered at the thought, and he pushed the idea aside to the 'Maybe' category. At least then he wouldn't care who the person was. Heck, maybe he could cast a sleep to make him gay and that would solve the problem? He frowned; he didn't like the idea of possibly being left to pine over someone like Indigo or Harry, even if it did solve his Aisling problem. He thought about this for a few moments and then, concluding he had a bit too much of a vivid imagination banished the idea to 'Desperate'.

He wished he had a male friend he could tell his problems too, but maybe that was more the kind of thing girls did. He supposed that any male he told would either say 'tell her' or ...well, no doubt you can imagine if you've ever met a chav.

Maybe, just maybe he would get over it? Damn. He really had far too much time on his hands to be thinking about gouging his eyeballs out to save himself from his love-life problems. He would probably end up with more of them if he did though. He looked up and grimaced. Professor McGonagal was staring at him angrily.

"So, Mister Malfoy- would you like to explain the transfigiration laws to the class? As you seem to know them so well that you weren't listening to a thing I've been saying." Draco grinned at her, helplessly. Oops...maybe he did necessarily HAVE the time to be thinking about this, more taking the time out of his lessons. Same thing.

"Polymers are made from long chains of hydrocarbons bonded together which are alkenes because they have double carbon bond which allow them to join together in incredibly big and long atoms?" Draco asked hopefully, as he hadn't even been listening to the question. Professor mcgonagal sighed.

"No, Mister Malfoy-try muggle chemistry next time you want to amaze people. I take it you don't know the laws of transfiguration?" Draco blushed and nodded silently. "Then, I suggest that next time you don't spent your time doodling hearts all over your textbook." She told him angrily, and walked away. Draco's face flamed scarlet and he quickly turned the page of his textbook so that the other members of the class craning their necks to see could not.

Maybe he would gouge his eyes out.

**

_Huff_. Solar was terribly annoyed with himself. He had caused Aisling to forget something important - he could tell. Sure, he didn't exactly know what, but Petra had told him. She and Draco has kissed! (Aisling and Draco that was, notDracoand Petra...) Yet, there he was watching Aisling as if she didn't know. She didn't. He could have kicked himself - definitely no pudding for a month this time! This was much worse than the last time. There had been a real tangible kiss and expressions of passion. He smiled. Well, at least he knew for sure that they liked each other-that definitely helped his cause somewhat. He didn't know any memory spells, however, and he doubted the teachers would help him reignite the passion between the two friend. If anything they'd be glad that at least two students weren't making out in a corner somewhere-or worse.

He looked down at Aisling. She was fine now, three days had passed and she had recovered within a matter of hours. Lucky for her really to be as she was. He was sitting in the stalls of the Quidditch pitch following her progress around the pitch. She had gone back to track running. He held a muggle stopwatch in his small hand and was timing her lap times. He didn't care for the stopwatch but he didn't want to use magic that day-the fascination with the object was all of the shiny buttons. He had to be careful to resist the urge to push them and ruin the timing. She was definitely fast, rivaling Petra's slow times. But, who could be expected to keep up with someone like Petra? You couldn't even if you wanted to, unless you were like her.

**

Petra stood silently in the library, unmoving and perfectly statuesque. She was reading a book, and had been for the past hour-terrifying anyone who ventured near and then realised she was both alive and real.

She was quite enjoying the book. It was a play-another Shakespeare, her interest had been sparked again when Aisling re-read Romeo and Juliet. She was entertaining herself with Richard III at that moment.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked, as he walked up to her. Petra shoved the book back onto the shelf, and a sever Madame Pince jumped on the book like a cat, replacing it in it's correct position, lovingly. They watched with interest, and then continued with their conversation.

"A book," Petra told him, in her usual, unhelpful way. Draco groaned, unprepared to ask her more, for fear of the answer or the unhelpful statements.

"Right..."

"What are you doing?" Petra asked him, carefully.

"Talking to you." He replied, equally unhelpfully. Petra nodded.

"Nice talking to you. See you later" and she moved to walk away.

"Where are you going?'

"I thought wed finished talking."

"No wonder everyone avoids talking to you, Petra." She smiled

"It's a gift" Draco laughed.

"A very useful one too, I expect."

"What did you want then?" she questioned, a little wearily.

"Help."

"Try 118 188," Draco blinked, "If you fall off a horse what do you do?" He shrugged, not understanding her meaning.

"Get an icepack?"

"Too literal. What do you do?"

"I don't fall off," He told her, arrogantly.

"This is a hypothetical conversation, Draco. Stop being literal!"

"Okay, fine. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're the one who's supposed to tell me." She said, flatly.

"Do you even know the answer to this?" he asked her, suspiciously.

"Of course I do," she snapped "Just answer the question. Imagine you can't ride, and you fall off the horse" Draco nodded and though about it.

"When did I get a horse?"

"Draco! HYPOTHETICAL!"

"Fine," he grumbled. He hated the hypothetical - it wasn't going to happen so why talk about it? "If I fell -as I am an apparent iincompetent rider- off this hypothetical horse, I somehow suddenly own, and I am magically unscathed, I...get a better trained horse!" He exclaimed happily. "That's it! A new horse. Thanks, Petra!" he grinned at her and ran off, out of the library.

Petra blinked.

"Why do I get the feeling he completely and utterly missed the point of that metaphor?" she asked herself, in exasperation. She made a mental note to never say anything in the least bit metaphorical or hypothetical around Draco again.

**

Draco smiled to himself, even if that Petra did talk a load of rubbish she could make some sense, even with all that metaphorical crap. He knew what he had to do now. He had to get a new horse. He had to find a new girl. That was the best idea yet!

**

Indigo watched in disbelief at the Ravenclaw table, as Draco tried to chat up girls - it wasn't working. You could tell that, although he was naturally very good-looking, he didn't have the knack or the inclination to do so. He really wasn't doing very well. If only he'd take away some of his followers-Indigo would be forever indebted to him.

Aisling sat down beside indigo with a smile.

"Hey, Indy," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Ash,"

"You okay?" he nodded uneasily, hoping she wouldn't look towards her own house table. She didn't, maybe she'd already seen and that was why she was sitting with him? Maybe not. It didn't matter. Indigo was just happy for his best friend's company as they hardly got to spend time together anymore.

Solar joined them after a few minutes, a smile on his face -which looked distinctly false-and singing 'Freak out'

"Good song," commented Indigo with a smile.

"Agreed," Added Aisling, as the blonde sat beside her.

"Thank-you. 'You don't always have to do, everything right-stand up for yourself, and put up a fight!'" they all nodded and Aisling absentmindedly wished that she had an Ipod or something...maybe a giant stereo, that worked...

"Avril Lavigne's older stuff is so much better" Indigo commented, they all nodded.

" 'If I had my way I'd never get over you...' " Solar sang, loudly enough that Draco heard, looked up and caught his eye. Solar gave him a meaningful glance, then looked back to Indigo and Aisling.

"We get the picture, Sol" Aisling said, patting his shoulder softly.

"Just demonstrating a good song-many life lessons can be learnt from songs." Solar told them, seriously.

"Name some!" Aisling challenged

"Avril Lavigne songs. "

"But so many songs tell you things that are wrong!" she exclaimed

"Such as?" Solar returned the challenge.

"Firstly, 2play - this can't be right. Okay, it admits that affairs are wrong, but condones them because he can't keep an handle on his lust? That's wrong!," her friends nodded " Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne might sound pretty, but it's telling people to pine over others even when they've been hurt by them."

"I suppose" Indigo conceded "3am is a great song though."

"Agreed. Amazing song."

"If you give up on someone, even if you're scared - you should try."

"Or at least get with them again?" Solar raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! At least it's not an affair!" Indigo glared at him.

"Exactly. Very good idea. It's actually quite a cool lyric - maybe its because Matt Willis sings it though...he had a nice voice," Indigo coughed slightly.

"I'd like the song to come true." he told them.

"I suppose it'd be a nice idea if people could do that, but them commitment would mean nothing..."

"No, only a second chance with the people you leave behind, or have problems with, I meant." They all nodded.

"Any others?" solar asked.

"I like N.E.R.D" Aisling told him.

"That had absolutely nothing to do with this conversation."

"True, but still a valid point." she told him. He nodded.

"True."

Solar put up his hands to silence them.

"Okay, let's play a game-"

"This isn't hide and seek again, is it?" Indigo asked a little boredly.

"N-"

"Or sleeping lions? You know what happened last time." Aisling added, remebering only too well Dean Thomas' trip to the hospital wing as a result.

"No I-"

"Or murder in the dark?"

"Just let me tell you!" Solar grumbled. The pair silenced, and let him speak. "Thank-you. In this game you quote three song lyrics to describe your feelings or situations currently."

"Okay..." Indigo replied. Aisling shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. Indigo - you first." Indigo gulped but thought about it.

"'So, who's David, some guy who lives next-door?', 'So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets, and hope I always win. Even if I don't, I'm fucked because I life a life of sin', 'Dude she's amazing, and I can't believe you got that girl' "

"Now, Aisling," Solar told them.

" 'You look into my eyes I go out of mind, I can't see anything 'cos this love's got me blind.' 'Something isn't right, I can feel it again, feel it again. This isn't first time that you left me waiting. Sad excuses, and false hopes high, I saw this coming, so I don't know why I let you in.' ''cos you're hot 'n' you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up then you're down, you're wrong when it's right-it's black when it's white. We fight-we break up, we kiss - we make up' "

Solar chuckled. He'd thought so. He so enjoyed being right.

"See you both later - I have to go and help Hagrid." and he skipped off toward the grounds.

"Sometimes," Aisling began, "I want to kill that boy."

"Only sometimes?"

**

Later on in the common room Aisling entered to find Draco sitting forlornly on the plush, dark green sofa. She wandered over to the blonde boy and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he sighed and nodded

"Yeah - I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

"Then why ask?!" he snapped, Aisling looked hurt but answered.

"Because I was worried about you - I'm sorry I was now." she turned and walked away, Draco frowned and gave up.

"Sorry, Ash, Sorry." she turned back to him and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me." He looked around for something to say, then held up the book in his hand.

"Othello?" he asked, hopefully.

" 'and who is he to say, that I play the villain?' I know it." Aisling walked over to him and took the book, flipping it over and admiring the shining cover. She loved new books, in fact, it smelt quite nice too.

"Can you explain it to me?" Draco asked, with a smile.

"Sure," She told him, sitting on the floor in front of him and going over the plot.

**

Aisling had ended up sitting with her legs draped over Draco's lap and reading the book while explaining. Draco had actually enjoyed the play quite a bit, and concluded that the Shakespeare lark was quite cool. He grinned, Othello was better than he'd thought. Though he felt a chill when they talked about Iago - a little more and in truth, Draco knew he had been very similar. Maybe not as cunning, or even intelligent as the main villain, and not as charming - but still, he had betrayed the people he should have actually been working with.

It was late, and Aisling had fallen asleep, her legs still on his lap. Maybe the idea of finding a new girl wasn't such a good one, or possibly it would be the best thing he ever did. He wasn't sure if feeling the way he did was fair on Aisling, or anyone around him. Most especially, as is the nature of humans, he wasn't sure if he could do better. Was it better to find someone he didn't feel it was wrong to like, than to let himself like the person he did? Was it wrong to like someone three years younger than him, who was most definitely under-age? Would he be the best person for her? Could she do better? Could he find someone older, prettier and less emotionally bogged down? Could he deny the fact that, whatever he did, his attention always turned back to her, as a friend, as something more, as something impossible?

He wasn't sure.

**Author****'****s Note:**** 25/01/ 09 We****'****re sorry. Poor Draco! We****'****re so mean to him-never can cut him a break. Maybe, we just secretly enjoy giving him a hard time? Probably.**

Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all the random Shakespeare and song quotes- we seem to get carried away with things when we're talking about them, and just randomly add them to the story. We also apologise to the forth wall - we've beaten you down quite a few times. Sorry. We hate studying Shakespeare...but we do like the stories. As we talk about that kind of stuff a lot, it tends to pop up in our writing.=^-^= *MEOW...NYAN...NYA-NYA...AYU-AYU...lol

Ahahahahahaha...Anna's changed the combinationon her locker and forgotten it. Classic!

~FFHRS and Anna


End file.
